


I Think I'm going Crazy

by prismakakkerra



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Fluff, Incest, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 59,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prismakakkerra/pseuds/prismakakkerra
Summary: After all the fighting, the war is over, and not surprising. Seshomaru has lost his mind. Regressing back and forth to child hood, he finds a puppy in a clearing and wants to take him home. One problem. The puppy doesnt want to go.As of 1/27/18 new chapter up





	1. Chapter 1

I think I'm going crazy, Inuyasha!

Chapter 1

In a strangely damp room, Sesshomaru sat. A puddle of water surrounding him. Up to the pale skin on the top of his feet. Soaking the ivory silk kimono he wore. His hair was hanging in thin, oily strings; his face was no better. Jakken opened the door and bowed to his master but only thing that came out of the great demon's mouth was, "What a fat frog you are..."

A sigh left the toad's mouth. It was all he could do not to lose hope. What was the matter with his lord? Why this sudden change of personality? Why this disregard for his own appearance? He looked like he had not bathed in weeks. 

The young human child sniffed, as she sat near the door. “Lord Sesshomaru is sick isn’t he? Is he going to die master Jakken?” Rin sniffed more, rubbing her small eyes.

The small demon couldn’t answer that. He only prayed that his master didn’t die. Physically, he wasn’t sick. Obviously, his master was having some strange mental issues. The next time he peaked into the room, he saw that Sesshomaru was splashing at the puddle on the floor like a mere child, fascinated by the water that shimmered in the air. A giggle left the room, and then he knew. He needed to get Inuyasha. Right away.

In the vast forest, Inuyasha sat on the branch of a tree, hands stuffed into the arms of his haori. It was all over. Naraku was dead. Kikyo was gone, and Kagome was back in her own time. Everything seemed more peaceful now…so why this restless heart? An unruly gust of wind blew his silver tresses to and fro, lifting his scent to far off lands. What was left for him? Truly, he doubted there was anything. The once fiery gold in his eyes was a mere shimmer, and the tuscan hue of his skin had become faint as vibrancy left it. He was alone like he wanted, right? There was nothing wrong with living alone after spending a lifetime of pain. His mind wandered to his only remaining relative. His brother. He knew there was something wrong…he must be crazy. Even the great Sesshomaru, ruler of the western lands wasn’t alone. Being alone does something to you. It makes you crazy. “Feh..I’m already crazy…”

As if to prove that very point, he watched something small and green pounce from tree to tree. He was curious, following it immediately. He flew from branch to branch as if he had wings, soaring through the air with each bound. Something perked up in him. Something about chasing whatever it was, made him come alive. For this moment, he put his all into finding out what ever the hell it was. The small creature jumped from the oak and landed on forest floor, hopping fast into a open field. That’s when the hanyou stopped. “Its you! What the hell do you want, Jakken?” How had he been so foolish as to not use his nose? The toad could clearly be smelled, as his scent was very distinct.

The small servant gulped as a claw landed on his throat. “Lord Sesshomaru is ill Inuyasha!!!” he yelped, falling back on his small hands to the ground.

“Why should I give a damn if that bastard's sick or not. "

“You don’t understand!! He is very ill!! He will fall without your assi-“ he stopped, as pale feet began to walk toward him and gently retrieve him from the other's grasp. His small body was cradled to Sesshomaru's bare chest, and he shook in fear.

“My little froggy…why have you left me? I was so alone without my little froggy…” He nuzzled him with a red stripe covered cheek. 

Jakken could die of a heart attack now.

Inuyashas eyes went wide. “Sesshomaru??”

Surely, this wasn’t his brother. For one thing, he wasn’t decent!! All that he wore was a open kimono, exposing his pale white skin to the world, ridges of delicately placed muscle taut, with sweat that trickled down to the lord's inner thighs. His hair was oily and not thick as it once was. Instead it was straight and hanging in oily strings that cascaded to the grass. More surprising was that he was naked, dirty, and holding his servant like a puppy; and that he was smiling! Not just any smile. A gentle one that spread to the crimson markings on his face, eyes wider and filled with fascination and curiosity. This couldn’t be his brother, but sure enough, he was answered.

“Well hello. You’re a cute little puppy.. can I pet you?”

“No! What the hell's the matter with you! I’m not your dog!” The half demon growled. Then, something wet and shinning started to fall from his brother's eyes, and before he knew it he was crying, falling to his knees and clutching Jakken tightly.

“ Please….daddy never gave me a puppy….I’ll be good to you….I’ll feed you…and give you baths…you’ll have the nicest things…” sobs broke from the older man's body. 

Inuyasha was in complete shock. Yes. Something definitely was wrong with Sesshomaru.

However, all he could do to soothe him was to say “Alright…”

Sesshomaru was like a child. His eyes lit up, as he tossed Jakken into the woods, picking Inuyasha up instead.

“Wait!! Let me go ya sick bastard!!! If this is some fucking joke Sesshomaru, I’m NOT laughing!!!”

“ I’m so glad you have accepted!! What should I call you?! “ he chuckled as he ignored his comments, bounding to the castle with his baby brother in his arms.

Inuyasha felt more than a little uneasy from having his brother hold him, so he gulped and ceased his fighting before he was dropped out of the sky.

“Inuyasha…”


	2. Chapter 2

I think I'm going crazy, Inuyasha : chp2

 

"Inuyasha? What a peculiar name.."

 

Even in a crazed state, the jerk was still using those words that Inuyasha didn't know. He growled as anger grew inside him once more, kicking and yelling loudly. "Fuck you!! Let me go or I'll kill you!!"

 

The full blooded demon just smiled and kissed his cheek. "You're very cute and feisty. You know what you need? A big red bow. "

 

WHAT THE FUCK?!! Inuyasha was really weirded out now. First off, he was sure his brother had lost his mind because he would never fucking touch him. Second of all, he knew he must be loosing his, because he didn't want to punch the insane dog demon out. They dropped to a balcony at Sesshomarus estate and He cradled him as if he was a young pup, carrying him into the open room. What should he do? Should he help his brother? He did help kill Naraku, but he was a ass.

 

Brought out of thought the hanyou was set on a plush bed. Porcelain skin flexed as the lord put a knee on the bed, watching what he thought was a puppy shiver against his palm. "Are you afraid? Don't worry...I'd never hurt you..." The tone of his voice was rich and melodious as he spoke and Inuyasha tried to still the shudder evoking from him out on the wing of his breath. He looked into those eyes that were so wide and trustful and knew, he had to help the poor son of a bitch. Because hell, one, he wouldn't be alone, and for the mean time, He hadn't seen any threat. Sweat formed at his brow as he watched Jakken jump through the balcony and land beside him. "Jakken..send for lady Kaiede, and do not stop for one minute until you get there you understand me?"

 

The toad nodded and jumped from the silk sheets of the bed and headed out in haste. Surely if anyone, the half-breed could help his master, so he went without question. But why go for the healer? His lord had no physical injury. His mind just merely wanders between the time of the great battle and now. Deciding it was best to do what he had been asked, he set off.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was giving Sesshomaru a glaring look, his hair being played with by the demon and his daughter, the two giggling as they put ribbons and bows of crimson in his hair. Rin parted a square of the matted silver locks and brushed harshly. "Yay Inuyasha has come!! And I get to play with your hair like I do lord Sesshomaru's!!" The girl was happy her adopted father was not going to die, as both Jakken and Inuyasha had assured her, and to be truthful, she thought her lord was much more fun to play with now. She yanked at a tangled and Inuyasha yelped. "Ouch!"

 

"Sorry!!" The western lord looked at her in a frown. "Don't hurt my puppy! We have to get him all nice looking so we can go play in the fields. We'll put flowers in his hair!"

 

The girl smiled wide. "Really?!!"

"Yeah!!"

 

Surely. Inuyasha was definitely crazy. He had to be to let this go on. He growled as his hair was pulled again but was surprised when his left ear was squatted. "Bad Puppy!! No growling! We are making you look nice!" His brother scolded, leaving the teen in shock. So much shock that he just sat there for a long time. They soon finished his hair, and even done by a 8 year old and a 7000 year old baby, it did look nice. His bangs were left out and the rest was in a ponytail, a short layer of hair laying in the back. Red ribbon was intertwined between strands to the back of the ponytail, were several small bows were made and a very huge on sitting at the top of the ponytail. He had to admit, he hadn't brushed his hair since Kagome had left, and it did feel better not to look so ruff. Sesshomaru bent into a flickering puppy ear and smiled, fangs showing. "Do you like it?"

"Its alright I guess.." he stammered back in a reply, his sensitive ear twitching furiously at the hot breath against its small silver bristles of hair. Rin bounced on the bed before getting off. "Where now my lord?"

 

"To the fields!!"

Sorry. That wasn't happening right now. The half breed was more than curious as to how the little girl didn't have any shock or embarrassment at seeing his brother naked. "The bastard must walk around this poor kid naked all the time.." he thought as he stood up, taking Rin by the hand. The black haired girl reached for Sesshomaru's paw, but Inuyasha stopped her. "Rin, I need to talk to you alone okay? Sesshomaru don't do anything stupid, I'll be right back."

 

Thin lips started to pout but he wasn't even going to pay attention to that right now. He took the human out the door and closed it, kneeling to her. She blinked at him and smiled. "What is it you want to speak to me about Lord Inuyasha?"

 

"Lord? Whatever. Look, Sesshomaru isn't going to die, but he is sick. I know its probably fun playing with him right now, but he isn't a kid like you. He's a adult. I need to make him act like a adult so he can protect you. Do you understand?"

 

She nodded. "That's why, for right now, I'd like you to go play somewhere in the castle. Don't break anything, and don't go outside for anything, you understand?"

 

Again she nodded. "Yes Lord Inuyasha! Make my lord better!" she smiled and bowed low before running off. "That's taken care of.." he murmured to himself. He couldn't have her here making him worse. Pushing the door open his eyes widened as he saw his older brother now, kimono tied, his eyes cold and unfeeling as normal . He eyed him while he attempted to brush the oil out of his hair. "Inuyasha.you hair..it fits you.."

 

A blush rose to the hanyou's face as he watched him. Complete transformation. His eyes were thin, lips and frown more so. Same old Sesshomaru, but how?

"Was this just some act? Cause it sure as hell wasn't funny."

 

Silver hair cascaded to the floor as the lord stood. " I assure you, I'd make no such act for your viewing pleasure. Inuyasha..I.." he paused as he walked closer to the teen, cupping his tanned cheek, a claw running over his trembling lips. "I think I'm going crazy..." He whispered to the now terrified boy, eyes lidding as he leaned down and kissed those shaking lips gently. Inuyashas eyes went wide as his body shook all over, collapsing against the taller man, hands at his chest.

 

No sooner that he did that the small puppy kiss became more feverish, his back being thrusted against the wall, his fire rat kimono tore at with a skilled hand. A gasp left his lips as the kiss was parted, the lips that were on his own finding more things to touch, like his throat. 'Fuck!! What a dumbass mistake!! He's going to fucking rip my throat out!' he screamed to himself, but gasped as the very flesh on his adams apple was suckled till moans escaped his lips against his will. He contemplated. Sesshomaru must be still crazy, because he's doing things to him right? Things that he'd never do, like grab his manhood through his pants! He pushed him off and the lord looked at him angered, a slight blush on his ravenously pale skin. There was no words, for what could he say? He sank to the floor and stared up at his brother like they were still kids. "Sesshoma-"

 

"Get out. Your worthless..such ignorance..is..  
intolerable.."

"Well you know what?! Fuck you too!! You drag me all the way here and treat me like I'm your fucking pet and then you pull that shit! Screw you!"

 

"You said you'd always protect me Inuyasha...how is it you refuse to cure me of this delirium.. when you're the one who caused it!!" The dog demon felt his anger growing, but as it did, he couldn't stop saying those words. "You're the one!! You're the one!!! You're the one!! Youre-" he broke into violent sobs as he sank back to sit on the bed, covering his mouth. "the one..my puppy..why don't you like me..it's because I'm hideous..you hate me..my puppy..."

 

Like that those eyes opened and they were wide and tears leaked from their corners. The young warrior couldn't believe it. What had just happened? Sesshomaruhe really is crazy. That makes two of them, because if he wasn't crazy now, he would be soon from this shit. He walked over and took the other in his arms, whipping his tears with his sleeve. "Here...don't cry Sesshy..." He whispered to him, combing through greasy strands with his fingers. What if it was his fault? Did he make his brother loose his mind? How? When did he say he'd always protect him? When? He couldn't remember saying that, so why was Sesshomaru so adamant about saying he did? He sighed heavy and looked down at the other, lifting his chin with a paw. "Come on...don't cry...I'll protect you..."


	3. Chapter 3

I think I'm going crazy, Inuyasha : chp3

 

***********************************************************

"And you are certain of this? " the old healer looked at Inuyasha as he stroked the hair from his sleeping brothers face. He had given him a bath, one thing that required a lot of patience as the 7000 year old demon liked to splash water, and made him go to bed. "Yeah..one minute he's himself, the next he acts like a pup. And he said something weird.  
he..he kissed me..and when I pushed him away he said it was my fault..and that I'm so stupid that I wont cure him.."

 

"Pay no heed to that Inuyasha. Sesshomaru is very ill and has obviously mistaken you for some past lover. Just for now, keep him in bed. He will need your care, so no matter how much he protests, you must not leave his side. "

 

"You mean I have to stay here with this bastard!!"

"As he said, only you can help him through this. His scent suggest that he is in a heavy heat, so be careful, it is unnatural since it is not mating season, and he will be dangerous if not keep sedated. "

Inuyashas eyes lowered. A past lover... Some how, he never thought about his brother and sex, at least not together, but as he thought about his touches earlier, his mind wandered. 'I bet he is a great lover..' He said unconsciously out loud, and the old healer laughed. "What was that Inuyasha?"

"Nothing! Can I at least eat something? I carried his big ass all the way back up here. "

Jakken nodded and called for a servant to prepare the hanyou. The night set in as he finished eating, watching his brother sleep. Was he completely off his rocker? Why did he even say something like that out loud? I bet he is a great lover. Heh. Yep. Pretty fucking crazy. Crazy enough to stroke the pale cheek that was infront of him. The moon glistened off the snow white skin, and its owner groaned, shifting at the touch, the sheet covering him falling to his calves. Why did he have to be so naked? So naked? Was that even a correct thought? He looked down over the tall beauty, at the glistening of skin and sweat, and the silver curls lightly trailing from his navel to a more intriguing area and stopped. The bastard was hard. And erect as a tree. Inuyasha's eyes widen considerably as he thought, but then he found his mind stopped working. Instead it took hiatus as his hands shakily touched the big organ, watching it twitch in his paw. There was a murmur and then a groan, his fingers pressing against the slit at the crown of the phallus. Yes this proved it. He was nuts. He felt pearly seed slid against his fingertips and he looked at it before experimentally tasting it. His face squinted and surprisingly he groaned. What a fascinating flavor his brother was? He looked up to see the dog demon staring at him smirking. "Do I taste good to you brother?"

 

Inuyasha blushed crimson. He was caught and speechless. He stared and said nothing for a long time, but when he saw the others shaft twitching, and the fact that his perverted brother was doing on purpose, moving the muscled manhood side to side, and pointing it toward him with some sick skill he huffed. "You're a pervert Sess."

 

"Oh? Who's more of the pervert. One who molests their brother in his sleep, or one who is aroused after unconsciously being molested? I can see the satisfaction on you face little brother...I don't mind..in fact..I would be greatly saddened if you didn't continue.."

 

Was he inviting him to his cock? He wasn't. No. He didn't do that. The puppy eared demon swallowed hard and looked down at the twitching shaft. He couldn't well leave it like this could he? Thinking it would be best for both of them if they got this awkward moment over with, he kneeled into the bed, hands shakily wrapping around the great lords shaft, lips dragging across the hot slit. Sesshomaru propped up on his elbow and tossed his head back in a hiss, hips involuntarily bucking up into his brothers mouth, sheathing the silken flesh in the caverns of his throat. Inuyasha growled and scrapped the tip of his fangs against the flesh as his head and hands worked together, moving up and down on the arrogant demon, seed steadily shooting in hot streams of seed against his throat. Had he come? He guessed not, because the movements became harsh and violent, his hands moving to the others hips trying to still them only to fail as his mouth was fathomed with his half brothers throbbing manhood, head pushing pass the walls of his throat over and over until the silver haired devil cried out, lunging his hand to the teens head and raising his hips to hold him as thick streams of his creamy essence coated his brothers mouth, his moan shattering the glass of water near him. "IN- UYASH-"

The teen shuddered as he pulled away. Damnit. He was still spraying, which he thought was amazing. He had never seen anyone come so hard and have this much come out. He soon lost his fascination as it sprayed his shirt and he groaned. "Damnit Sesshomaru, ya bastard!"

 

The lord was quiet for some time before he looked up blinking, looking at the other then down at his own nudity in horror. He closed his legs and wailed. "BAD PUPPY!!!DONT TOUCH MY NO NO SPOTS!!!!" he screamed and kicked him off the bed, crying like a complete baby. Did this make Inuyasha mad? Just a little. "Son of a bitch.."


	4. Chapter 4

I think I'm going crazy, Inuyasha :chp 4

 

*****************************************************************

 

It was morning, and Inuyasha thanked whatever god there was that his brother was asleep and far away from him. What the hell? He was angry that he was kicked off the bed, but even angrier that he thought the youkai was playing some sick joke that time. He had gave him the hardest orgasm he had ever seen anyone get and he just turned him off to the floor. This was crazy, he didn't have time for this shit. Well..what was he going to do with his life? Sit on that tree until he died? He had no plans, that was true, but did he want to be driven into madness by his idiotic half brother? He thought not. Slowly he tried to creep out of the room when a small murmur was heard. "Inuyasha...you promised me..you liar.." The demon said in his sleep, causing the other to stop in his tracks. What did he promise him? Why couldn't he remember? He sat in front of the door and thought about it. Promised to protect him? Him? He was the stronger of the two, how the hell was he suppose to protect him?

 

The door was knocked on against him and he got up, opening it quietly. A sponge, cloth and a basin or warm water was stretched out before him. The healer. She was here to give him cleaning duty? The old human frowned gravely. "You must give the lord a bath. All the servants are afraid to touch him as they fear for their lives. You however, have a chance of doing so without losing your life. "

 

"Ugh...god damnit.."he snatched the items and slammed the door in her face. He was just too irritated. He would pay for that later, but right now, he didn't give a flying fuck. He walked over to the sleeping warrior and nudged him. "Sesshomaru wake your snotty ass up!!"

His voice was like nails on a chalk board to the groggy youkai as he woke, trying to sit up shakily. His body was full of sedatives. He was too weak to bath at the moment. He sat up slowly. "What is it now.have you come to give yourself to me? Perhaps you are not as worthless as I once presumed. I don't wish to see your face, though, it disgusts me. Just turn and bend over little brother." Sesshomaru said yawning, scratching through his now silky mane. Inuyasha's mouth dropped. What the fuck?! This was a crazy bastard. "I'd never mate with you ya bastard! I've come to bath you, but I'm considering letting you wallow in your own golden filthy!"

 

"Inuyasha.."

 

"Stop saying my name! Just be quiet and sit there." The sponge dripped scented drops onto the cold dog demon as he sat, his brother scrubbing gently over his sweaty skin. It felt good. His mind wandered to last night and he grinned. He had come all over the hanyou, but then he couldn't remember anything else. He must have blacked out. He saw the frown upon the teens face and he scoffed. "Does my body not please you? "

There were red ridges on his thighs were the sponge scrubbed and on the sides of his calves. Of course Inuyasha wasn't looking. Not really. He was concentrating on not looking at his dirty brother naked. Not again. Not today. Of course, to the other, this meant no. "I'm sure you of all peoples should say nothing of my imperfection, since you are the one who caused it."

 

His arm. He was speaking of the only thing wrong with his perfect youkai body. He looked down and moved the stub abit. Bright fiery eyes stared up at him as the sponge moved down to the back of pale legs. "I had no choice. " What did he want from him? He didn't want to die. He wouldn't die for anyone. The last person he had tried to give his life to fucked him over and went into another time. 'That bitch..' Why were things so complicated for him? It was not just because he was a hanyou, but because he was male..and through all the relationships he had gone through he had just lost it.

 

'I am loosing it..what happen last night..was just my desperate attempt for companionship, but no matter what I do..I..ll always be alone. I don't have servants to wait on me like you Sesshomaru. I don't have a child that is devoted to me. I don't have anyone that cares, and you..make me feel like I've done something wrong to you..when you've been trying to kill me since my mother died.your crazy..but I'm crazy for letting you do this to meand crazier for helping you now..' his thoughts ran as deep as the sea and his brother could see it in his eyes. Was he trying to remember something? Perhaps his promise.. a promise to love and protect. Delicate fingers graced the boy's cheek. "Inuyasha.."

 

He had stopped scrubbing and he noticed as that hand touched him. "What now? Want to tell me to leave? Maybe I should. I sure as hell can't stay. I don't need this. I've had enough shit in my life..just stop saying my name..like you need me..no one needs me..especially not you. You informed me of that when you kicked me out of this place."

 

Those words hurt the older man, but his face was emotionless and didn't show the pain they had inflicted. "Do not speak to me as if you want pity. You never asked for it before; don't expect to get it now. It is you that has done this to me, and it is you that has to fix this. I don't need you. It was your duty to protect me Inuyasha. You failed your word."

At that very moment the puppy eared teen just snapped, knocking the basin over and tossing the wet cloth in his brother's face. "You know what? Fuck you. I can't remember this fucking 'Promise to Protect. ' You're the big strong Sesshomaru, what the hell do you need a worthless hanyou to protect you. You have leagues of demons at your disposal. Have one of them give you a bath. "


	5. Chapter 5

I think I'm going crazy, Inuyasha : chpt 5

 

*********************************************

A young Sesshomaru slowly limped into the bedroom he shared with his half brother and held in his pain. He had done it again. Hurt him again. Till he screamed. His baby brother stared up at him with a fierceness in his golden orbs, anger rushing through him. "Sessy..are you alright?" those words of concern made the 10 year old break down into tears, falling against the boys futon and into his arms. "Inuyasha...please kill me.." can not stand another night in fathers bed chambers.." The silver haired boy sobbed, his long hair covering his weeping face. How long could he continue this? He couldn't serve his lord this way much longer before he went completely insane and hung himself. Inuyasha stroked his older brothers silky mane, his puppy ears lowered back to his head showing his anger. "No..I wont hurt you Sess...I will kill father...if he touches you again..I wont let anyone touch you like this anymore..I promise..I will protect you..don't cry..." He was 5, and yet he spoke with words as firm as the rocks of their fortress, clutching his older brother tightly. Sesshomaru sniffed. He knew he couldn't keep that promise. He was just a kid. "Inuyasha..you cant keep that promise..don't make it to me..please...not when I desire it so badly..."

 

"I will..I will protect you from him..and anyone else that touches you..."

 

"You have promised me...so you cant forget.."

 

"Don't worry brother...I won't. "

****

"GOD DAMNIT STAY STILL!!!" Inuyasha was at his wits in with his infant like brother today. He squirmed as he attempted to put his clothes on him properly, and basically, he was getting on his fucking nerves. So much that he hauled off and slapped him before he could restrain himself. "I said- STAY STILL!! "

 

Sesshomaru pouted and that pout turned to a small sniffle and into quiet tears. "Im sorry puppy..why did you hit me so hard! It really hurts.." Then a waterfall of tears fell down the lords cheeks and the hanyou was all over himself trying to hush him and apologize. "I'm sorry okay? Jeez.."

 

The western lands were make shifting everything now that its lord was sick. No outsiders knew of his condition, and the people just assumed he was away. If one word leaked out that Sesshomaru was a sniveling child now, all manner of evil would try and claim the lands, and over throw him was just a friendly thing. On a serious note, they'd kill him. And then were would he be? Alone again. So for a entire week they had been in the master quarters, never once going out the room, and only Rin, Jakken, and Lady Kaiede( who had taken residence to help care for the youkai) was allowed in the room, while Inuyasha sadly couldn't get out. God did he want out. He contemplated on jumping out the window. More than once. But his curiousity about the entire situation kept him there. He missed the old Sesshomaru, and he wondered why. He was closer than he had ever been to his brother now, and then there were the 'visits' of his brothers real mental state which were no more than attacks on his person. He blushed at the thoughts that ran through his head. "I do not want a bath Inuyasha. I'm in heat. I'm dying of it..and yet I want nothing more than to grow hotter by burying myself inside you..."

"You know what? Fuck you. I can't remember this fucking 'Promise to Protect.' You're the big strong Sesshomaru, what the hell do you need a worthless hanyou to protect you. You have leagues of demons at your disposal. Have one of them give you a bath. "

"I am not surprised. I expect a filthy hanyou to back down when the challenge is too great." He really knew how to hit a nerve. Inuyasha turned around swiftly and growled. "I'm not the dirty one here dumbass, you are!"

"I am not dirty and I do not want a bath Inuyasha. I'm in heat..I'm dying of it..and yet I want nothing more than to grow hotter by burying myself inside you.." The half demon blinked. Serveral times. He didn't hear that right. "What the hell are you getting at.." he replied but he was sure he knew. The lord just smirked. "I can smell your arousal near me little brother. I know what your trying to wash off, but I assure you, the smell of my heat wont go away by water. It drives you mad doesn't it? Let's be done with this business Inuyasha. Come. I will give you what you beg for.'

 

The redness on his face only intensified by those words. "I don't beg for nothing ya asshole! Especially nothing you have to give me. Your completely nuts, you know that Sess? Why the hell would I want you to fuck me? I was trying to give you a bath because you fucking smell like something died. That's all."

 

A roarous laughter filled the room and left the younger man more shocked than he was before. Sesshomaru...was laughing? God he was really fruity caked! He must be!! And how crazy was he? That he walked over to the laughing youkai and slapped him? His body was slammed on the bed and a dry gasp left his tan colored lips. "Get. The .fuck. Off . Of . Me."

Each word had no meaning as his brother growled seductively at him, hand slipping into his pants. " Not until you fix this..give me what I need...and I will let you go. Just relax little brother..you don't need to worry, I'm a great lover..." A low groan echoed in his dog like ears as Inuyasha felt a clawed hand slowly pumping his manhood into hardness and further, careful not to touch the tip. His hands dug into the demons back and he arched, struggling against the hand that pleasured him.

"F-uck Sess...stop it!! I don't know how to fix you! " he yelped, feeling skilled fingers slide across the thick throbbing vein on the underside of his shaft. Pre essence dripped against his pants as he could no longer protest, his body enjoying the now hard jerks on his phallus, bucking up with every stroke. Sesshomaru grinned and licked his ear. "Mm..I have waited for thousands of years to hear you moan my name in such a way. Tell me you need me little brother, and I'll let you come like nothing you've experienced before.." the stripped prince whispered against his brothers lips, the teen moaning loudly against him. "Fuck Sesshomaru!! You have to stop you fucking bastard!! I'm gonna- I'm gonna-"

 

"Not yet you aren't little brother.. not until you say it.." The hanyou's eyes lidded as he stared at the crescent moon on his enemies forehead. He couldn't stop now, and he had to be crazy to tell him what he wanted. But right now, it was true wasn't it? He did need him. Needed him to make him come, because he'd be damned if he was going to just leave him like this. His claws sunk deeper into porcelain skin as he shuddered.

"Goddamnit..I need you.. fuck..just hurry up and finish me off!! Don't fucking leave me like this you crazy bastard!!" he half pleaded half demanded, and then he froze. That hand ripped his pants clean off and reached down, probing his virginity. Fuck that!! He was NOT about to be the arrogant jerk's bitch! He kicked and yelled, fighting against the intrusion, nearly kicking the grinning fool in the face. "Fuck you!! Let me go!!" he screamed, but as another digit entered him a strangled cry had left his dry throat. What did he do to him?!! He touched something that made seed shoot out onto his shirt violently.

"Ahhh...wha-what are you doing to me...why.." the half demon managed to say, but his brother just grinned more. He enjoyed watching him squirm didn't he? Of course he did. He was sadistic. The stroking inside his body grew into sharp thrusts and all Inuyasha could do was clasp his hands over his mouth as he screamed with each touch of that sensitive spot. Gods it felt good. What had he done to him? He didn't know, but he was almost afraid of coming, as it might be the most painful stomach crunching in his life.

The boy was forced to lay on his side, a knee raising his legs apart as his brother penetrated his virgin entrance, pushing the large crown of his manhood pass the rim. Inuyasha lost his voice, all the fight or will power to fight at that momment. Instead tears fell down to the sheets from his golden eyes and he looked back at the culprit. "You are mine Inuyasha.." Sesshomaru whispered to him, kissing the tear that fell down his nose. Long pale legs spread the warriors legs apart and the lord of the western lands thrusted upwards, causing a glass shattering scream to rip from his new lover. "Ahhhhhhh!!!" It was hell. Hot pain enveloped the wall inside him and he scratched at the bed. Yes, this defienetly had to be a dream. But was it fantasy or a night mare?

 

Looking back on it, he considered it to be both. True, he had physically enjoyed himself, but he hadnt exactly pictured his first time to be with his brother while he was insane. Did that mean he actually considered this? If so how come he didnt remember?

He sighed and secretly vowed to never let the mentally challenged man fuck him again. He couldnt take it. He was going to crack. No sooner that he thought that he felt something pressing against the crotch of his pants. He looked down and saw his infant like brother poking him in curiosity. "Puppy whats this hard thing in your pants?! Is it a present for me?!!

The hanyou blushed and his eyes twitched. No. Scratch that. He WAS cracked.

*************************


	6. Chapter 6

I think I'm going crazy, Inuyasha : chp6

 

**************************************************

Thank god. Finally Inuyasha was free from his brother for awhile and he walked out into the hallway looking around the great castle of his father. Damn Sesshomaru's heat was a bitch. He had gotten a lot better, and by better he meant he wasn't puppy this and pouting that, but now that he was getting mentally better, his attacks on his person were relentless. Night after night he vowed after having sex with his brother that he wouldn't let it happen again, but the bastards scent was so strong, it was like instant boner. What was he to do now? Just leave? Logically, that seemed like a good thing to do. No more frustration. Lady Kaiede came from a corridor adjoining the hallway and took stride with him. "Inuyasha..you look different." She said as of matter of fact like, sniffing the air around him. " You have been allowing Lord Sesshomaru to bed you."

 

How the hell did this human know that?! She looked at him and scoffed. "Don't sound so surprised as if I should know nothing. True my nose isn't as strong as yours, but I too know the smell of sex. And if that isn't enough, you scream like a woman at night." The hanyou blushed deeply. Total embarrassment. "Feh. Mind your own business lady."

 

"Very well, but in his state his is in no condition to mate. It will only cause confusion for the both of you. "

 

"Its not like I know that. Its your fault for locking me in there with the bastard. I haven't had a nights sleep in week." The old healer laughed. "You should not be so willing."

 

"Willing has shit to do with it! I swear, Sesshomaru isn't the only crazy person in this place. I'm totally loosing it. If I don't leave soon-"

 

"I do not advise it. It would hender the lords recovery."

 

"I don't care! Since when is my responsibility?!"

 

'Come on...don't cry..I'll protect you..'

 

Fuck. He had said that didn't he? Only Sesshomaru heard him, or at least he thought. He could slide by with that right? Nah. He wasn't that heartless. He should be. But he wasn't. Something inside him told him his brother was hurting, and he needed to help him. Why? Well obviously he didn't know why, it was just something that had to be done, to go on in this life he supposed, but since when did caring for a mentally ill brother become a requirement to live? His thoughts were interrupted as a blood curtling scream came from the master quarters direction, and the inu cursed. "God damnit." With speed he ran and opened the door to find Rin on the floor watching her seragate father as he clawed at his stub where a arm once was. The lord looked as if he was annoyed by the disturbance, and glared at his brother and the healer. " Do you have some business with me?"

 

Rin teared up as she watched the blood. "Sesshomaru, what the hell are you doing?"

 

"I'm itching. Is that a problem? Or am I too unstable to even touch myself." There was sarcasm in those words, and Inuyasha for one didn't like it. "Did you have to scratch so hard?! Damn, your claws really fucked up your skin, ya idiot.." he took the sheet and wiped the bleeding flesh but its owner jerked him away. "I want to get out of this room. It is fowl smelling and I've become highly clostrophobic. "

 

Lady Kaiede shook her head. "My lord you mustn't leave this room. You will cause injury to someone."

 

"I will cause injury to someone if I am not released immediately." A jingling chain moved across the bed as the youkai lifted his shackled ankle. " Fine, whatever. But the chain stays on."

 

Surely he was joking. "I am the lord of these lands. I refuse to be walked around like some dog. "

 

"Well then your ass is staying in here. Tell me when the walls start to look like they are kissing you okay? Come on Rin." The human nodded and bowed to her lord, looking sad. "Lord Sesshomaru, please feel better. I will pick you some flowers." She said sadly and left the room. This was unacceptable. How was he to get well in this room. Not this room..such a familiar haunting place...he felt as if he was a young boy and his father had chained him to the bed for his own sick pleasures. It didn't help that he was in heat and that the smell of sex was choking him. "Let me out. I can not withstand this room much longer! At least switch me to a better room.I just need to leave this place. Now."

 

"Whats wrong with this one? "

"Just let me out Inuyasha!!" the older demon snapped, his hands grabbing his own hair. "I..I need to get out of this bed... just.. take me where ever..at least give me my dignity..do not leave me chained here..like some whore.."

 

What was with that? Inuyasha heard the words through the words and for a momment he thought he heard his brother start to sob. Not in his crazy state, but actually him, holding back the most painful emotion. Turning the knob the dog eared demon opened the door and compromised. "Alright.. just come on..don't do that..I can't stand to hear you cry Sess." The western lord cleared his throat and rubbed his exaushted face. " I do not cry Inuyasha, surely you must be mistaken.."

"Okay whatever big man. Just come on, I'm fucking hungry." He unchained him and after the other got dressed they walked out the room. 'Maybe he dislikes the room as bad as I do? It feels like a cage.., the teen thought, and as the lord regained his composure, they walked out onto the veranda, sevants setting plates on the table. Rin ran around the table tossing flowers around them. "Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha sitting in a tree." She giggled, and Inuyasha blushed, looking over to see his brother smirking at him. "Are you embarrassed brother?"

 

"I have nothing to be embarrassed about ya jerk."

 

"Besides your appearance, no. When was the last time you bathed?" Rin giggled more and stuck flowers in her fathers hair, not even noticing the fumes of anger flowing off of the hanyou. "You're a real piece of work you know that? I care for you single handedly for days, and your complaining because I stink? You wouldn't smell so good if I didn't bath you!"

 

There was a melodious chuckle in his big brothers voice as he leaned toward him over the table. "Perhaps I should return the favor.."

 

Yep, this was it, he was going to start rocking back and forth now. "Why are you being such a horny bastard infront of the kid?"

 

"Like a what?" The long haired man said smirkishly, eyes twinkling with mischief. He didn't know wheather it was the fresh air or what, but he was feeling impish. Inuyasha blew his seduction. "Like a bitch in heat."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 

Rin watched as the two demons glared at each other. “I see you have forgotten your place hanyou. I assure you I’m all male. You, of all people should be aware of this. After all, you are the one I’ve been bedding at night.”

Inuyasha spat. “You mean raping? Get a fucking clue Sess. The only reason I let you do it is because you're sick.”

Fiery golden eyes narrowed more as the great Inu lord stood up, his hands disappearing into his sleeves.

 

The small human child noticed the immediate change and gulped. “Master..”

“Go to your studies Rin. On your way, alert Jakken that I wish to have my breakfast in my office, and to have my paperwork ready for signing.”

 

She bowed swiftly and ran off.

 

“You're in no condition to go back to work, you ass."

“As you are in no position to speak to me in such a way, little brother."

Not only was the dog eared half demon surprised, but he was at a loss for words. This sounded like the old Sesshomaru. It truly did. Was he cured? Was he back to his cold unfeeling demeanor? Long silver strands passed his vision as the western lord left him and the veranda behind.

 

Naraku smirked devilishly as he held the lord captive, his wild black hair tickling the hipbones of pale moonlight, his captive angry and twitching violently as he made small poisonous scratches at the floor.

 

“Release me or I shall kill you!!”

He chuckled to himself. “Was it not you who agreed to this? Why should I? My little bitch in heat.."

 

“ This was not part of the bargain…”

 

“I do believe it was…I leave your mutt of a brother out of harms way if you give me what I want.”

 

“My body wasn’t apart of the deal you ingrate!! “ Sesshomaru hissed, bucking up unwantingly against the hands that stroked him into a feverish heat.

 

The human leaned against his bucking body and gripped his face harshly. “I do not respond well to nicknames. Do well to remember that."

 

Tanned fingers slid along the stump of flesh on the dog demon’s right side and scratched deep into the skin, causing an unearthy moan to pass his lips. “You liked that hmm? Just like any whore would. I will make this deal worth my while…”

 

How dare he? Call him such a thing…he was beneath him…nor was he worthy of his anger, but he reflected it as his hand shook against the tea cup. His paw trembled, as he looked down at the papers in front of him. He knew he couldn’t do it.

No, father, he couldn’t do it. It was because of the spider demon that his mind was in turmoil. He had opened an old wound that was slow healing. He was afraid that it would never be healed. Not when his brother wasn’t cooperative. It was his fault. He made a promise to protect him…he had failed. Failed against his father, against Naraku, and all the others that used him in such a way. How was he supposed to protect his lands when his mind was so weak? When he wished he was someone else. Someone that hadn't felt the cold hands of pain against their skin, one who wasn’t afraid of being sentenced to a life alone.

 

“I hate you Inuyasha…” he whispered ,out of pale lips, hand tossing the tea cup to the wall where is smashed to pieces. Grabbing a fist full of mooncolored hair, the great Sesshomaru shook violently, holding back the sobs that vibrated through his chest.

 

“And I hate you too, but that doesn’t mean I’m going back on my promise.”

 

The lord turned around to see his frowning brother, his ears pointed down toward the floor.

 

“ I don’t know what the hell happened to you, Sess, but I’m not going to let you walk all over me. For you to get better, and be the ass you can be, I’m staying. Now come on, there's a bath with my name on it and you promised to return the favor.”

 

Why did he go? He had no idea. Without one word he followed the teen out of the room, and felt frustration lift from his shoulders. He watched the matted hair his brother owned toss aimlessly as he walked, stared at the fire rat clothing adorning his small frame and scoffed to himself. ‘So this is my life now. To be led by him…’

 

Soon, they came to the hot spring bubbling from the inner court of his estate, both taking off their clothes and sliding in the hot water. The sun didn’t reach this part of the castle, and because of it, everything surrounding the spring looked cold, steam coming off of rocks and grass. The lord didn’t know what to think right now. His little brother said no word as he turned from him and leaned over the brook, fingers fondling the warm dirt with his claws. What was he thinking? That he was childish? Did he feel bound to him? ‘He should be..he should feel that way…’ 

 

Wide eyes turned to him as Inuyasha blushed darkly. His brother was very beautiful. He always had been. His long silver hair floated around him as he settled deeper into the water, giving an unearthy look to him, his gaze hazy, sweat forming at his brow from steam that enveloped his slender body.

 

“Sess…”

 

“Yes.. I have done as you asked. Now that I am here lets get this over with…”

 

Nodding the hanyou floated over to the other, something strange coming over him. What was it? Was it lust? He wasn’t in heat…but the lord was that beautiful. Enough to bring anyone to a state of panting. But, of course, he couldn’t let him know that. 

 

Sesshomaru smirked. That’s when the younger man he had already given himself up. His lips were parted, eyes lidded deeply as a paw graced smooth skin. “Do you find me so attractive brother?”

 

“Yeah…” Was he fucking nuts?!! Why the hell had he admitted that to him?!! The full demon grinned, baring his fangs, as he grabbed his brother by the waist, water sloshing between them. Inuyasha groaned. “ Let me go…” he whispered.

 

Except, it really didn’t sound like let me go, more like take me now to the youkai. He bent down to the hanyou’s twitching puppy ear and breathed deeply. “I don’t go back on my promises…I do believe, I promised you a bath…” 

 

Danger Danger!!! Get out of there!!!

 

That’s what his mind said, but of course, his body wasn’t having any of that. As a clawed hand took a soapy liquid and ran it down his chest, lathering over hardening nipples and shaking abs.

 

“I can bathe myself….” Was all Inuyasha could grind out, hands stroking over something that made his entire body slump over.

 

“Are you sure little brother? “ Sesshomaru teased, sliding deeper, the steamy water coating his claws as they slid down the teens inner thigh.

 

The half demon hissed and tossed his head back. What the hell was going on exactly? If this was how you give a person a bath, hell, he could sign him up for the next one as well. Slits of orbs looked down at him in the most erotic way, as if he was the main course for a meal he wasn’t invited to. Sharp teeth appeared from pale lips and before he could stop it they clamped down on the moist skin of his neck, causing panic and something else Inuyasha wasn’t sure of to rise from his body. “Ahhhh!” he yelled in a cracked voice, feeling his own lifeblood flowing down his shoulder. This is majorly fucked up, and how crazy was he to even agree for his phycotic brother to bath him. Now he was going to die because of his stupidity. ‘Dammit!'


	8. Chapter 8

___________________________________

 

Inuyasha tensed as a warm feeling eveloped his body, his skin tingling with the flow of blood escaping to his brother's lips. Sesshomaru growled soothingly, in silent assurance that he was not trying to kill the child. He didn't know why he did it, but he had claimed the halfbreed, and all his emotions told him he needed to. A raspy tongue lapped at the bleeding wound till it clotted and became swollen, the puppy eared teen's heartbeat throbbing under the flesh. The great lord withdrew his fangs and looked into horrified eyes. "You promised to help me...no matter my demeanor, no matter the circumstances..."

 

Inuyasha shuddered, as realization hit him. "I did...but why Sess..."Water rippled around them as the smaller demon slipped from slender fingers, "Why did you claim me...why..."

Firey eyes lowered to the water as the western lord spoke. "Because... you promised to help me...and I need your help..no matter how much it pains me to say it...I need it Inuyasha...I've always needed it...and this way, you can redeem yourself for shrugging your responsibilities.."

"Responsibilities?! Since when did you become my responsibility?!" the teen frowned, backing away as he stood up in the hot waters. " Last time I checked, you were the older brother! Your suppose to protect me! All the times I needed you, where the hell where ya Sesshomaru?! Here, feeling sorry for yourself!"

 

"Inuyasha..."

"What the hell do you really want me?"

 

"I want you to care for me..as you promised.."

"I don't need to be your mate to watch after you."

 

"I don't need to be watched after....I...I just need you here. In my bed, in the middle of the night, and in the late afternoon...to just be by my side. Always."

 

Was this some declaration of love? This crazy demon had claimed him! This was for life! He couldn't make it go away, he couldn't pretend it wasn't there. He was fragile in this momment, but was making his mate really necessary? Inuyasha didn't know, but he felt like he was being sucked into something he couldn't control. " I'm not going anywhere...especially not now... I guess I'm stuck with you..." strong arms reached out and wrapped around broad shoulders as the boy nuzzled at his brothers neck shakily before sinking his unsureness deep with in the root of tender flesh. Sesshomaru grunted as he was bitten, and unwanted tears slid down his pale cheek. "I will repay you one day little brother..."

"You damn well better, because this is one hell of a favor."

2weeks later

Sesshomaru's mind had improved greatly, and Inuyasha had noticed, his old arrogant self showing more and more everyday. He did still have child like spurts, where he was much like a 3 year old, and all the shikon warrior wanted to do was hit him on the head, but for the most part, things were getting back to normal, if anything can be called normal. He didn't feel any different after they became mates, there was no love between them, that was for damn sure, and this made the silver haired half demon alittle worried. " Mom and dad were inlove...whats so different about us..." he whispered into the air of their castle, its cold halls chilling him. "Maybe I'm just not mate material...fuck I must be crazy, why'd I want to have a better relationship with tha-"

 

"Who might you be referring to my little lost puppy..." Inuyasha nearly jumped out of his skin as his brother appeared out of no where behind him, eyes cold as ever. The teen jumped and nearly fell over. "What the hell's your problem sneakin up on me!"

 

"It isn't my problem you are so easily sneaked up apon. We have things to do, why do you wander about?"

 

"What things?" He couldn't tell if the idiot was playing riddles with him or if that was a harsh way to say he wanted sex. He could never distinguish between the two, and frankly, he was mentally scared from thinking about the latter. Sex with Sesshomaru was just that. Sex. It felt good, they both got off, but afterward, it was just nothing. It was as if they were two people meeting on the street. For that very reason, he didn't want to even go there. He already felt out of place in the western lands, he didn't need to feel anymore uncomfortable. Sesshomaru groaned as he touched his forehead. "I told you before hand of my trip. I don't have time to explain to you, just come on." Long mane passed his face and tickled his cheek as the unstable man turned and walked down the hall swiftly. Inuyasha followed quickly, following his brother down the hall and into a empty room. He blinked. "What are we doing?"

 

"Ugh..your ignorance astounds me. We are going away for a few days, just come here and take my hand. " A paw was extended to him and the puppy eared boy took it, watching firey eyes light up before they disappeared with the rest of the others body, and apparently his own. When they reappeared they were sitting a strange room with white on everything. Inuyasha blinked. Several times. "Where are we?" He looked down at his clothes, and relized they were gone and replaced with a white tee and blue jeans, and that he had the things Kagome had called sneakers on his feet. He looked over at his brother who was standing in a mirror, putting on a jacket, his eyes lined with black mascara where his red birthmarks where above his lashes. " We are in future times. I have business with someone here."

"Why did I have to come?" Frankly, the young demon didn't like the fact that he had to tag along like a puppy.

 

"Because.." A blush ran over the taller man's cheeks and he coughed. " I have something I'd like to do with you. Be grateful I'm giving you my time."

With that he left, walking out without a glance back. Inuyasha could have died. "Damn!" The clothes his brother chose for himself was all but hot. Black tank, jacket and jeans, with a pair of dark shoes, he looked like a model. Or at least that's what Kagome said the first time she saw his older brother. He followed him out what he now assumed was a bedroom down a hall with many doors. When it finally opened up, they were in a reception room of a hotel, and his brother was talking to the receptionist about there room. "Assure that it is ready when we return. "

 

"Yes sir. " the woman said, smiling at him kindly. She had a blush across her cheeks that clashed with her green hair, and something about it made Inuyasha growl. Sesshomaru's hair was up in a ponytail, strands of silver falling out at every chance, and a pair of shades covering his demonic eyes. He had no idea his brother had been outside the feudal world before, but apparently, he knew what he was doing. " Inuyasha..." he called to him and he came to him like a lovesick puppy, grabbing his arm, giving the woman a 'he's mine, look. Sesshomaru smirked and flashed a devilish smile at the human. "I hope to see you again. " The two walked out onto the street and Inuyasha went rigid. "I can't go around these humans with my ears out like this Sesshomaru!" he said in a harsh whisper, which made the lord stop. He took the teen's hair and braided it around his ears till they weren't visible and sighed. "Are you happy now? Come on, the shop closes soon."

 

They walked a good block before the came to a old shop, both going in. A man wearing a suit came to them. "Ah! Mr. Takawa. I've been expecting you. Is this the one?"

 

Sesshomaru looked over at Inuyasha in scrutiny. " Yes, I'm afraid he is. "

 

For once more, the half breed was confused. It had all happen so quickly. "We'll they are all ready for you, shall we try them on?" the man said with a sly smile at Inuyasha who frowned at him. He walked around the counter and came up with two boxes, setting them on the counter, opening their small tops and revealing something Inuyasha believed he'd never see again. Two rings, both silver, with trails of light moon colored stones ajorning them in the chape of a cresent. "Mom and dads rings...how..."

 

"We'll my boy, I tell you, it wasn't easy. These are extremely valuable, the stones dated back to the feudal era. They were dug up by a colleague of mine a few years ago. I haven't gotten anyone to buy them because of the demonic markings on them. They are said to be cursed by the great dog family of western legend. "

 

These rings...were still as beautiful as he remembered them. The smaller of the two the most. Because it was given to his mother, and as long as she lived it remained on her finger, caressing him to sleep with its comforting heat that came from her love.

Sesshomaru took the smaller one and slipped it on his brothers finger, looking at it as it glowed pale moonlight under his demon eyes. "I'm glad you like them....koibito..." Beloved. He'd never say that crap outloud, but by the look he received when he put that ring on Inuyasha's finger, he didn't have to. The teen jumped against him, arms flying around his neck as he gave him what the lord believed to be their first real kiss. The youriki blushed lightly and wrapped his arm around the teen's waist, returning the hard kiss, neither paying attention to the gaping man. " Sess, you've made me so fucking happy!!" Inuyasha exclaimed, fangs showing as he smiled the biggest smile he'd ever done. The dog lord smirked down at him. "I'm glad this pleases you." Their happy momment was crushed as the human began to cough. " So, I take it your boyfriend likes these? "

 

Boyfriend!! Inuyasha withdrew from the crazy demon lord and blushed. " I'm his brother!v

 

"Oh..well everything is in order, I received your payment, you may take them and enjoy them. "

 

"Thank you." Sesshomaru said and took the box containing his own ring, walking out of the store with the red half demon. Once on the street He handed the box to Inuyasha and put his shades on. " I have to go for now, little brother, as I said, I have business to take care of. Please do not get into trouble and be back at the hotel by sun down. "

 

"Where are you going?? Aren't you going to tell me???"

 

"I don't feel the need to tell you anything. " A small kiss was placed on frowning lips and Sesshomaru smirked, finger pulling his shades down to show the twinkling of firey eyes. "I will return. Stay out of trouble. " With that he was gone, leaving the poor hanyou red as a beet. Where the hell could the crazy man be going??

In a cab, Sesshomaru tossed his glasses on the seats, hands massaging his temples. 'This cant last much longer....'The cab stopped about 5 blocks down and the western lord got out after paying, walking down the street where he met a black haired boy sitting on a bench eating a snow cone. The boy looked up at him and blinked before smiling wide, jumping into his arms. " MAMA!!!"

Sesshomaru smiles the best he could at the little black haired boy, for he was no older than 5, jumping up and down in his lap. "Did ya bring me something?? Huh huh huh???"

 

VWhy do I have to bear gifts everytime I see you Saraku?"

 

"Because your always leaving!! I want something to remember you by while your gone."

 

The boy nuzzled against his chest and began to growl softly, face flushed from happiness. " I missed you mama..."

 

"I...missed you too..."

 

"When is papa coming?? You promised the next time you came, papa would come!"

 

At those words, Sesshomaru's heart stopped. This childs father was never coming back. He knew this, but his little boy did not. He couldn't tell him he had part in killing his father, and that he'd never see him again because he was a evil bastard. No, he couldn't say that. So what could he say? " I'm sorry my love, but papa is away on business.."

 

"Business? Hecs always away on business!!" Saraku started to have a tandrum, tossing his snowcone all over the older demons clothes, hitting him square in the chest. "Bring papa back!!! Bring papa back!!!" Firey eyes widened and frightened tears dripped from their lashes as the lord wrapped his arm tightly around the boy, squeezing him tightly. "I love you..."He whispered, voice raspy as he choked back sobs, body shaking as he held his son tightly. "I love you so much..."

 

His son, product of a rape. Before Naraku died, things were desperate, and he was at his most powerful. What could he do? All he could was give in to his demands, to save his brother, to give them some time..and his beautiful son was the product. He could still hear that cold voice, harder than his own, he could still feel the slap on his cheeks.

 

"You filthy little mutt. So you decided to get knocked up? If I so much as feel this child in the area I will kill it, even if it is mine. I will show him the same courtesy I've shown you, I guarantee it. "

He couldn't have that. No, he couldn't let a child of his see the same pain as he. Even if it was a child of Naraku. When it was time to deliver he crawled into the well and fell into the future world, actually delivering right on that wenches bed. She actually helped him, and took care of his child this whole time. This beautiful, disgusting child. This half breed he'd given birth to. Luckily, because his rapist wasn't born a demon, the boy possessed none of his demonic traits, but he did have his smile, his hair, and his eerie voice. One thing he didn't count on however, was the child having the same puppy ears his brother had. Underneath a red baseball cap he knew those delicate pup ears lay, and the momment he saw them, and those wide fire colored eyes, he fell inlove. He couldn't kill this child. Not when it looked like his brother. Not when it bared his cresent over his forehead, not when it needed his love. A love which he had no idea he possessed until he met Rin, and discovered, because of his own bad childhood, that he'd make a good parent. Being apart from the child, and through all this turmoil knowing he'd have to deal with Naraku for the rest of his life, made him unstable. This boy had so much of himself in him, and his constant neglect only furthered his wounds. He didn't want to be his father. He'd never touch this child, he'd never lay his hand to him. Never.

Saraku started to whimper and cry, and that's when he picked him up as he stood, walking down the street to Kagome's house. Black hair tickled his cheeks as the small incarnation sniffed against him, stubby arms wrapped around his neck. "Mama..please don't leave me...I wanna go home with you..."

 

"I'm sorry Saraku...but you cant...not just now..stay here for a little while longer with Kagome." Funny how he could stand to say her name now. He did owe her a lot now, the poor human had been taking care of his child since he was born, he couldn't disgrace his family by showing his disrespect. The small hanyou shook his head. " But I wanna go with you. Please? For a little while?" They came to the house and it looked desserted. Sesshomaru walked in carrying the child, and when he saw like eyes staring at him angrily, and Kagome looking at him apologetic, he mentally cursed. "Damn."

 

Inuyasha looked at the kid and nearly went livid. "When were you going to tell me you had a pup!"

 

"Inuyasha-"

 

"Don't Inuyasha me! What the fucks your problem!! I'm your mate for fucks sake! Scratch that, I'm your damn brother!! How could you not tell me I had a nephew! A son?!"

 

Saraku blinked and looked at Inuyasha several times before grinning wide, jumping out of his mothers arms and running to cling to the older hanyou's leg, throwing his cap off. "Papa!!! I knew you'd come!! I finally get to see you!!"

Kagome covered her mouth and started to cry at the scene. That was all the boy talked about . Seeing his papa seeing his papa, talking to his papa, playing with his papa. And the way he said Sesshomaru described him, he probably assumed it was Inuyasha. Inuyasha blushed and looked down at eyes like his own, and soft flaps of pup ears. He patted the boys head and looked over at Sesshomaru, who had the most saddest pained expression on his face. A tear trailed from his cheek and he punched the wall. "Fuck!!"

 

Inuyasha had NEVER heard his brother say that word before, so he knew he was truly upset. He watched the older dog demon slide to his knee's, claws dug into the wall as he let everything go, sobbing painfully. Saraku tugged at the teen's blue jeans. "Papa go kiss mama and make him better!" It was a command, and not one to be denied he suspected, so the two walked over and wrapped their arms around the crying lord, growling softly for him. Inuyasha nuzzled at his brother's soft pale neck and kissed it gently. "Damnit Sess...I'm sorry..I don't know whats going on here..I was angry.. you just took off..and now I find out...we have a kid...look..don't cry anymore okay? I'm not mad.. I...love you.." Saraku nodded and kissed his mother's forehead. "We love you mama, don't cry no more. " Sesshomaru regained his composure and sat on the floor, wiping his eyes. He took Inuyasha's hand, and then Saraku's. "Saraku...this is your papa Inuyasha..Inuyasha..this is our son Saraku.." Saraku grinned a toothy smile and jumped into Inuyasha's arms. "I love you papa!!"

 

Once everything settled down, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha took a walk, watching Saraku play on the swings at the park. Inuyasha looked down at the tips of his shoes. "So...who's kid is he really...'

 

"Naraku's..he raped me.."

"He what?!"

"He threatened to kill him once he was born..so I took him here...your woman has been caring for him every since...v

 

"Why didn't you tell me..."

 

Sesshomaru frowned. "Inuyasha how would you have reacted? I see my child once every year. I'm never here for his birthday, I can't take him to school, I cant teach him how to defend his self. I have been going insane wondering what Saraku is doing, is he hurt, did he get beat up because he looked like me. I cant stand him living here, but what can I do? If I take him now, what if one of Naraku's allies rises up. What if they come for him? Telling you would not have kept my baby safe. Telling you would amount to nothing but more people to worry about. "

 

Inuyasha knew he was right. Telling him would be like telling someone else, because he would have came for the child. He put his paw over his brothers and laid his head on his shoulder. " Well you don't have to worry anymore Sess..we can take care of our child together..and no one would ever take him away. I'd kill first."

 

He had said our, and that gave the western lord some of his sanity back. That gave him some ray of hope. "Inuyasha...do not say something you don't mean...if you take this responsibility...you have to commit to it..he isn't a toy..he's a child..and he needs all our attention...he needs everything we can give..can you handle raising a pup that's not yours? Can you handle looking at him everymorning, knowing he is the product of rape....knowing that he is Naraku's child and not yours.."

 

That was true..could he handle taking care of this boy when he knew he was his worst enemies kid? Looking at the boy and at his sly grin as he kicked sand up into the air, he knew he could. Because even though this was not his child, he was just like him. He was in need of help only a fellow hanyou could give. He'd be a good father to this child.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 

Much of the day was spent making up for lost time. The two dog demons were tugged all over the city, from Saraku's favorite hotdog shop to his school. He was relentless. Sesshomaru was just content to see him so happy. Every time he left the child he was in tears, but today, he was bubbling with energy. He dragged his unprepared mate halfway down the street as he looked on with amusement. His little brother looked happy too, as if he had found a kindred spirit. The great lord observed them from a far as he began to contemplate the idea of bringing his pup home.

What would his advisors think? His people? A halfbreed child produced from rape and a halfbreed mate. How would Rin react to another child in his presence?

 

Did any of the spider demons followers know of his pregnancy...were they just waiting in the wind...biding their time till he brought back the heir of Oni to make their king...

Before he could stop himself, the sharp points of his claws dug into his palm and poison spilled. Golden eyes looked down at the blood drizzling from the wound...the tremor of his grip. He was not stable enough to care for another child...he was not even caring for Rin as of late..

"Mama-come on!! You gotta hurry, my teacher's gonna leave!!" Saraku was tugging his poor brother up the stairs. The younger demon smirked at him. "Yeah 'mommie.' Hurry up."

Crimson colored pale cheeks at the comment. 'He is stronger than I in this area...he has been taking care of me, the kingdoms affairs and my daughter....how can I ask more of him...'

InuYasha frowned. It wasn't like his brother to miss an opening.' Shit...I hope he isn't about to lose it...the kid doesn't need to see this...'

"Come-on daddy!!" Saraku tugged at his fathers clothing. The old hanyou seemed to be frozen between the steps. He looked up and found him looking at his mother. Innocent eyes turned to his mother and saw the same sadness he always saw when he was about to leave. A paw gently scrapped through his hair and behind his left ear. "Go tell your teacher to wait for us, pup. Got to say something to your mom in private."

"But dadd-v

A soft but firm growl vibrated through the warriors chest and the boy made a small whimpering in his throat before dashing up the steps and through the door. Once they were alone, InuYasha's tone grew firm. "If you think for once second I am leaving my kid here, you have really lost your fucking mind. I am not giving him up and I am not leaving him here when he belongs with me. "

 

The normally cold ruler pleaded, eyes beginning to water. His heart was thrumming in his chest like the march of a thousand warriors. "Inuyash-"

"No. I don't care what bullshit you've made up in your head. He's my pup and I'm not leaving him here. I made a promise, but you did too, brother." The shikon warrior leaned his head to reveal the thick scar of his mate mark. "This was a promise to be my alpha...my mate. You will not start crying now that shits getting real. Grow a fucking pair and deal with this. " The hanyou's eyes burned like fire in the light of the sun and sent a heat over the lords chest. His hand stopped shaking and his eyes grew clear and steady. "Thank you, brother...thank you for keeping your word..." He walked over and took his paw into his own, each step up to the door lighter than the last.

InuYasha blushed as their hands touched. 'Crazy bastard...'

The touch made his cheeks redden. They found a growling Saraku waiting for them beside a blushing woman. "You must be Saraku's father!"

The younger warrior coughed. "Yeah, he's our brat. Has he been giving you trouble, lady?" He looked down at Saraku and the pup cowered behind her leg. "I'll pound his scrawny behind flat!"

Sesshomaru growled. "Forgive my mate, he is uncouth. Saraku has told me much about you, Miss Haro. "

The human looked confused. "Um yes..he speaks of you often as well...please, come in and we'll discuss his progress." They followed her into the classroom. Saraku stuck his tongue out at the older half demon as he followed her. "You little shit-"

"InuYasha! Behave yourself!v

 

Saraku laughed. Miss Haro quirked a brow. "Is Ms. Takawa coming? Saraku said his mother was on her way... " She looked at their entwined hands. Sesshomaru snorted. Saraku blinked. "Teacher, this is my mama..." He pointed to Sesshomaru and the demon lord smiled at the little hell raiser. " And you are my pup."

"But..." She blinked at them. InuYasha groaned. Future humans knew nothing of demons. She wouldn't understand. 'Stupid bitch...'

Saraku was intent on informing her. He snatched his hat off and ran over to stand between them. "See? I got this mark like mama-" He pointed to his crescent and his bearer wiped his forehead till his own was visible. "-And my ears are just like papas!" He wiggled the little puppy ears and InuYasha's cheeks turned dark red. 'Cute little bastard...'

"Oh god!!"

"Look lady-"

Needless to say, the meeting didn't go well. By the end of the day InuYasha was growling low and the little hanyou was ignoring him as he ate food from his plate. Sesshomaru was amused. 'Little brother you have met your match...' He sipped his wine and watched the two tug a steak between them. Maybe things wouldn't be as bad as he thought.

"Let go kid, this is way too much meat for you!"

"Nu uh!! Papa you're being a pig!"

"Am not!!!"

"Are too!!"

"Both of you are entirely too loud. You are ruining this Sesshomaru's digestion."

"Shut it, ya prissy bastard! You aren't helping! Tell the kid he's gonna pop-"

"He is a growing pup, little brother. He will eat his fair share. You on the other hand, are a grown dog. Give the little prince his meat back. " A elegant hand traced the corner of his mouth and the meat fell to the plate. "Sess..."

That finger returned to the lords lips and a pink tongue licked the blood from it's tip. "You are very messy....mate."

Saraku snickered as he gnawed on the large steak. His father seemed to be at a loss for words.

 

When the dewy cool of night fell, the three returned to the hotel, the littlest growling softly in his father's arms. Sesshomaru had never seen his brother this way. So attentive...gentle. He cared for his poor child as if he was his own. "He has touched you deeply..."

InuYasha didn't even deny it. "Yeah....he's awesome....I think...I think I love him, Sesh. "

The dog lord smiled. "I am glad to hear it. I believe he feels the same way. " He brushed the soft black bangs from the child's forehead. "He will grow to be very beautiful and strong ruler...we must take care to teach him well..." Once they made it to the room, the pup was laid against the small day bed in the main room and his mother's tail wrapped him in soft fur. His own black tail wagged slowly in his sleep and his foot kicked. InuYasha stood there for several minutes looking at the child. His eyes were warm, and his heart felt mushy. He couldn't understand it. Was this truly love? It didn't matter how he was conceived. Something about the boy filled him with a softness...a peace. 'Was this how the old man felt when he saw us for the first time...' A clawed hand touched his chest and golden eyes looked up to find his brother's secret smile. "One day as a father and already the quiet wisdom is pouring from you, mate...."

InuYasha blushed and turned his eyes back to the child. His little body fidgeted and his ears flattened as he buried deeper into fur. The young warrior sat on the floor and his own tail wagged as he watched the pup. Sesshomaru grinned. " Brother, he sleeps safely...you have no need to watch him."

"Hn.."

"I did not know you loved pups...." Long silver strands touched his cheeks as his brother leaned into his ear. "Your mate is not adverse to giving you another since they affect you so...upon your next heat we could beare another..."

It was so strange...but the little pup and his crazy brother hanging over him...the little girl Rin and the people who lived in the castle...they began to make his heart full...it felt so nice to be wanted...even by his insane brother...it filled him with pride when the pup called him papa. Pride. Something he had never identified with, but now understood. A fang popped from his lips when he smiled. Saraku had made a small barking sound in his sleep. "I must be as crazy as you..as long as the greedy brats stay away from my meat. "

Sesshomaru laughed into his lover's neck. "As you wish."

They rested for a few days in the room. InuYasha was growing more claustrophobic by the minute, and from the many torn pillows in the room, Saraku was too. He walked over and pointed at his small fang. "Papa my tooth hurts..."

"That's your fang, and it's probably growing out. My fangs grew out when I was your age. "

Wide golden eyes stared up and him and the boys ears perked. "Did it hurt?"

"Like a motherfucker. It helps if you don't touch it. When we get home we can have old Kaede look at it."

Saraku frowned. " Am I gonna have to hide my ears there too?"

InuYasha rubbed one of the soft flaps and blushed at it's velvety texture. 'Was my ears this soft....all this time I never noticed...' "Not back home. Humans there are used to demons. Don't worry about it. " He scooped him into his lap and growled softly, his tongue licking over the boy's cheek. Instinctually, Saraku went lax, allowing himself to be bathed, a little growl of appreciation in his chest. He was licked and sniffed and tickled. The strong hands of his father combed through his hair and his eyes drooped. It felt so nice.

Sesshomaru walked in the room and blushed at the scene. He truly had nothing to worry about. Any other demon would be offended by the pups scent, but here his brother was, bathing him as if he came from his loins. The ice on his heart melted. "Little brother...can I also receive a bath before we go? It looks very relaxing..."

InuYasha and Saraku blushed. "Mama...you're with papa all the time...." he whined and the lord had the good grace to blush. InuYasha laughed. Served the bastard right. "The kid's right, Sesh. Are you done primping? I want to show our brat the forest."

This did not sound good to the older demon. He only just got comfortable with the idea of bringing the child home. He did not want him in the forest. His eyes narrowed. "Yasha..."

Saraku saw that look and whimpered. "It can wait. I wanna meet my sister. Does she look like me?"

"Your sister Rin is a human...she is adopted into this clan by your lord. You must be gentle with her or you will answer to me..." He glared at the boy and he whimpered.

"Ok ok!"

"Damn, do you have to scare him? Jeez. Brat, just treat Rin the way you treated Kagome. No biting, no scratching and no fighting. She's a girl. Girls don't like that stuff. "

"Ok.."

"Can we go already?"

The western lord stepped over to them and let out a sigh. This was it. There would be no turning back once he introduced his pup to the Western society. He could always bring him back, but there would be no escaping the consequences this time. There wouldn't be any relaxing...there were no hot dog stands and simple human restaurants were he could look over his mate and child as they played without worry. No quiet rooms or playgrounds...

Suddenly the stump on his arm grew itchy. His claws hovered over just a fraction, but before they touched the flesh he was smacked. The great dog growled. "How dare you hit me, halfbre-"

InuYasha hissed at the word and clasped the childs twitching ears as he stepped into the lords space. "Don't you fucking dare....I said I'd be your damn mate, I took care of your shitty paper work and cleaned you when you were sick. You will not ruin this for me. I'm calling in the damn favor, asshole. I don't want to fucking hear you say that again in front of this kid, you got that?! He's perfect and he doesn't need to hear that kind of shit from you or see his mother bleed all over the floor so stop with the damn itching!"

A clawed hand racked through the crazed warriors hair and slid over his neck as he looked away. "I will honor this favor for the sake of my pup and my mate's feelings...."

'He's so fucking nuts...bat shit to ice bitch in 10 seconds...' "Good. Now can we please leave? It smells weird here and I'm pretty sure the kid is going to pee on my leg if we wait any longer."

His brother enveloped them in his strong arms and the golden light of his eyes grew before the three disappeared


	10. Chapter 10

Both InuYasha and the fiesty pup fell to the floor as they reappeared in the Western castle. There was apprehension in the lords heart, but it turned into a quiet amusement as both hanyous dropped to their paws and sniffed the air, tails wagging franticly. The little prince pounced back and forth and his little eyes widened as a happy bark came from his throat. InuYasha grinned and let out his own bark of pleasure, pouncing down the hallway after the pup with his brother not far behind. The two rolled in the great hall, yanking hair and nipping at each other's cheeks.

 

InuYasha had never felt so happy. The boy was like him in every way. He knocked him over and pawed gently at his face as his nose lifted his small shirt and skimmed over his belly. The child giggled. "Papa-it tickles!!"

"Lay still squirt-"

"Mama help!" Sesshomaru smirked. "Pup lie still. Your father is marking you with his scent. Our kingdom is vast child, and your lord is ensuring you don't get lost..." He couldn't help a glint of mirth at his brothers attentiveness. The hanyou's tongue dragged all the way up to the boy's chest and his paws made a mess of his soft, black hair. Once the older half demon was satisfied, he sat up on his haunches, licked the boy's cheek again and released his hold on his small frame. Saraku yelped as his tail was batted at, then scamped down the hallway.

InuYasha felt his eyes sting and his nose tingle. He began to sniffle. "Brother he will break you with that affection. He is a pup who will need a firm hand. "

"I know damn it...he's just so damn cute..."

"He is. He takes after our father just as you do. " They followed the child around the corner of the great wing and found he had ran right into one of the great advisors. The old dog demon Bara. Saraku also appeared to have enchanted to the ruthless warrior. He was staring at him with wonder as the small pup growled defensively. The old blue eyed demon bowed to the lord and smiled. "My Lord Sesshomaru...is this the new prince? You have kept him in hiding for so long, I feared I'd die before he returned. What a playful pup..." The old warrior reached a paw for the child, but Saraku swiped at him with his claws and slowly started to back up towards his parents. InuYasha smacked him in the back of the head. "What the hell did I say about scratching!"

Sesshomaru nodded with a faint blush. "Yes...this is the young prince, Saraku..my mate demanded his return as a term of our bond.."

Bara looked between the two and laughed. "My lord you have finally taken on a mate?"

The western lord looked away as if bored. " My lord father's seed was the only acceptable choice. Lord InuYasha has taken up his rightful place at my side.."

 

InuYasha growled. "Damn it, ya crazy bastard!! You make it sound as if I was a last resort! You're no fucking bitch in distress, yourself!"

"Silence, hanyou. You are scaring our child with your filthy mouth. "

Bara laughed and looked down at the tiny scratches on his paw. "It would seem the young prince has inherited your poison, my lord. It is too small a dose to kill this old dog, but it will become an asset in the future. " He bowed again and then made a special bow to the small pup. VMy Lords...my prince. I will keep my words until after the ceremony, my Lord Sesshomaru."

"This lord thanks you for your silence, though he does not intend to hide his beautiful heir or powerful mate from the people. "

There was a knowing twinkle in the old advisor's eyes and then he took off to the council room, licking his bleeding paw. InuYasha did not miss this. VDid you see that? I think the kid hurt him more than he's letting on.."

 

"I agree..." Saraku bit his lip. "I wasn't trying to hurt him, mama. He's scary..."

Sesshomaru gave him a small smile. "Yes...your lord was also scared of Bara when he was a pup. He too stuck his claws into him and attempted to take his twinkling eyes out. Bara is the young princes distant cousin from the south. He produces a very powerful scent which is pleasant but too overwhelming. Come. We will get the healer to test the potency of your poison later. We must go see Rin before she gets worried. She can not smell that we have returned. "

The three walked through the castle causing much gossip in their wake. InuYasha for one like it. He even tugged at his haori to show off his mate mark as he held the pups hand. He was already a mated demon, but having the pup with them made him feel like a family. One that could not be denied. His brother seemed to feel this as well, because he leaned over and growled possessively in his ear. "You show your lords claim with pride and makes his need swell, Yasha..."

InuYasha blushed. "Don't be such a horny bastard, Sesh. The kids right here." They walked into the main drawing room and sure enough, Rin was on the floor, covering the poor toad with make up. Jakken tugged the small wig off of his slimy head and nearly cried at the sight. "My Lord!!"

"Lord Sesshomaru!!" Rin squealed and started to run up to him when a boy jumped down in front of her. She blushed and so did Saraku. The young hanyou rubbed his shoe on the floor. "Hi...I'm Saraku..."

The young girl held her cheek. "I'm Rin..."

Sesshomaru smiled widely at the sight and walked over to the two. "Rin, this is your little brother..."

"Little brother?"

"Yes. Since you are this lords daughter, and he is this lords son. Saraku was living with Lady Kagome, but now he is going to live here with his clan. I am counting on you to keep him out of trouble."

The girl started rubbing her eye and sat down on the floor with her head in her lap. Sesshomaru could smell the salty tears that ran down her cheeks. He scooped her up and sat her in his lap. "Lady Rin...why do you cry? Are you not happy I have returned? If so I will leave this instant."

Her small hands grabbed his silk kimono. "No!"

His fangs poked from his thin lips as his arm wrapped around her. "Is Rin happy..."

She nodded into his chest. "Rin is happy cause lord Sesshomaru called her his daughter.."

InuYasha blushed. The kid didn't know? Who did she think she was? Living in the house of a demon lord...a pet?

The lord lifted her chin and licked the tears from her cheeks. "Rin has been this lords daughter since he took her in his arms. This lord...this lord shares Rin's affections. Do not cry anymore or this Sesshomaru may cry too.." One thick, tear slid down his cheek and she felt it on her face. She shook her head and her small tongue darted out to lick it up to his lashes. The most feared Western lord blushed darkly. "Don't cry! Rin is happy. She will show her brother around and keep him out of trouble."

"Good girl, Rin. Jakken, go with them and briefly educate the young prince on the palace of his clan. Do not forget to show him pictures of his great grandfather and of his great grandmothers. Take the two guards assigned to Rin with you and report to me immediately any transgression against the prince or lady Rin."

Jakken didn't seem to like this. He sighed. "Yes my Lord."

"Should my presence be needed, I will be in my quarters, rewarding my brother for his attentiveness.."

InuYasha coughed and stepped back. "W-wha-" He was picked up and slung over his mate's shoulder. "Be still, Yasha...I wish only to reward you with your alphas attentions.."  
The younger demon swallowed. There was a reason they had stopped rutting. His brother was a nut case and there was no love in it. How did he feel now?

He was taken into the lord's quarters and set on the bed gently. His brother's eyes gleamed with lust and possessiveness...but the hanyou was unsure if he saw love. He looked down at the moonlit ring on his finger and licked his dry lips. 'He's a bastard...but he is my mate now...not like I can get away from him...can't even die without the bastard..' Golden eyes looked up into the thin slits of his brother's desire and shuddered. That look said he was needed. Desired above all others...and it made his heart throb deep within the cavity of his chest. "Sess..."

"My mate...you have pleased me greatly with your acceptance of my pup...you have showed me how a beautiful hanyou should be treated...it is only regrettable that I did not see this when you were in need of such attention. I will rectify this now..." The silver sash of the western lord's kimono was pulled and cloth pooled at moon light colored ankles. InuYasha's lips parted and he began to pant. His brother was a lunatic...but his body..it could bring any one into heat. The taunt muscles of his stomach flexed as he walked over and leaned against him. There was a faint pinkness to the rulers cheeks. InuYasha cursed. 'Fuck...he's blushing...I'm the one that should be blushing...sexy, arrogant...'

Breath ghosted over the thick scar of his mate mark and the warriors entire frame arched into the heated flesh of his captive. Sesshomaru growled deeply in appreciation. "It has been too long...never again will I with hold my desire for you, brother...I will bury myself into the pit of your being till you scream in pleasure..." The tie holding his haori was tugged and the knot of his pants undone. InuYasha gasped at the feeling of the icy lord's palm as it roamed over the trail of silver on his belly. A hot tongue dipped down and circled is navel with so much adoration his sex hardened viscously against his thigh. "Sess-"

Sesshomaru made a rumbling sound in his throat at the scent of his lover's arousal, pulling the red pants from his smooth flesh. "My need to be inside you is too great. Stop wiggling so or I will not be able to control myself.." he heard him pant, then his pants and top were tossed to the floor. They were not even laying in the bed properly. It did not matter. Silver hair curtained beside his face as his hips were lifted and then rested back down. His brother's pale hips sank between his parted thighs and the half demon whined in his need. How did he do it? He was beginning to hope...but it was impossible. Sesshomaru...make love to him? He had to love him first. "Hurry, damn it!"

"Silence...I know you are aching for it..." The head of his mate's large shaft rubbed against the indecent wetness of his entrance and a deeper, more desperate whine escaped his lips. The sound was so pleasurable to the lords ears. He pressed the crown of his sex at his mate's opening and growled as it attempted to pull him in. "Little brother-"  
InuYasha was having a fit. Never had it felt like this...never had he needed anything this much. His sex dribbled seed over his navel as the thick head of that sex pushed inside again. "Please Sess...losing my damn mind..." His head laid to the side as a sign of complete submission. Sesshomaru growled possessively and sank into the tight cavern of his lover's form. "Hells-" Without warning he plunged in completely and whimpered into the young demon's neck. Smooth hips began to pound the hanyou's heated desire until his screams of pleasure could be heard in the farthest corners of the castle. InuYasha clawed the crazed demons back, his legs forcing him deeper, harder, faster against the nerves of pleasure inside him. "Fuuuck-Sess-"

"This sexy body is begging me for more....I will acquiesce..." Wide golden eyes stared in shock as those already pleasurable strokes turned into powerful thrusts."OH GODS-"

Sesshomaru sank his teeth deep into his claim as his hips slammed into the sweet heat of his mate, his growls growing deeper and his demon growing more vocal by the minute. The young hanyou's body throbbed and squeezed his most delicate flesh with such command that lord began to lose himself in their mating. His cock pounded his loud lover into the sheets...his lips drank in the sweet blood of their union...his eyes held the pulsing of his throat. "Haaahh-ahhhh-" Never had he had a lover make such sounds. It was the sound of a demon at the height of their pleasure, and his pride swelled that he was making him feel this way.

InuYasha could not prevent the deep, long whines from issuing from his throat, nor could he stop the pulsating throb of his sex as it practically poured seed from him. Was he in heat? He never remembered it being this way. His demon was flared in their intimacy. He flung his beautiful brother onto his back and pinned his deadly hand above his head. The lord's eyes shut tight as he sank down completely over his manhood. "InuYasha!!"

"You can take it...it's yours right.." He must be cracked to tease him this way...but it couldn't be stopped. The feeling of him so deep was overwhelming. He rode the poor long haired bastard till tears formed in his eyes and his mouth spewed his name in broken sobs. "Fuck-Yaaasha-ahhh-"

"Take it-it's yours right?!" He repeated, bouncing over his lap and sliding along the hot flesh of his erection as it spilled. His brother's hips jerked violently and his back arched off the bed as his hips pivoted and his stomach curled. "It's mine!! It's mine!! Mate-"

"Aaaaaah-haah-ah-Ahhhh-Ses-sho-maru!!Mm!" The hand he held was snatched from his grasp and his hip was slammed down violently. Both pairs of golden eyes bled hot and red and then an eruption of pleasure blinded sight. Sesshomaru raised up and let out a mighty moan as he filled his mate with his seed and InuYasha curled into his chest, hot tears pouring from his eyes as his own sex jerked his release between them. They collapsed against the bed and panted, hot, covered in sweat. "F-fuck..."

"Damn little brother..v

InuYasha smirked. "You started it...horny bastard..."

"I am very pleased I did..." A warm hand touched his cheek and slid over his heart. InuYasha swallowed and looked down into his eyes with fear. "What are you doing...v

"Feeling your heart...now that we are mates I find myself wanting to get acquainted with it...I wish to know what makes it beat so furiously..."

The younger male turned away. His heart was beating faster now that it ever did. "Knock it off...idiot.."

The dog lord grinned. "Why? It pleases me to see you this way, brother...I believe our bond has deepened...I can sense your desire for my affections...."

Son of a bitch.

InuYasha sat up. "I don't know what your talking about, ya bastard...just...shut up." His heart felt as though it would jump from his chest and land in the other's hand, proving his desire for him without his consent. He felt fear of that acknowledgement. He had been at war with his sibling for years...now things had changed so fast...things were too different. The same hand that had stabbed through his gut wrapped around his waist as the lord sat up against him. "You do know you cannot lie to me...our bond has been growing since we stopped mating...soon I will be able to hear your thoughts brother....how can you lie here with me with proof of our mating knotted inside you and say you don't want my affections?"

The half demon let out a shuddering gasp. "Because...it won't mean shit when you start being a royal asshole.v

His mate smirked. "I cannot change my demeanor, brother...I was bred by our father to be ruler of this land...but I also can no longer deny...since the first time I held your paw I have been captivated by your presence...you have belonged to me since birth when your small eyes gazed up into mine. I will always be Sesshomaru....but you will also always be my Yasha..."

"Sesshomaru...big jerk...." InuYasha collapsed against the crazy demon and their foreheads touched. His breath...it ghosted over his lips and then a pained expression fell on his features before his lips captured the smiling curve of his brothers. His arms wrapped around the strong column of his neck and he was held tighter. Lips and fangs grazed along soft flesh and the half demon whimpered without his permission as their intimate connection allowed once more for their hips to move. Sesshomaru lightly dragged his claws down the hanyou's spine and delighted in the soft whine that poured from his lips. "Little brother...you are insatiable...the way your heat tugs at my cock...you will become pregnant with my seed."

He was on fire. The hot heat of that manhood speared his prostate till his body grew feverous. "Gods-soo good-"

"Ah-ride me mate-" He leaned back and cocked his legs wider so his whining lover could take his pleasure. Claws scratched down his chest and his mates hips ground into the sex impaling him. He watched his ears go back as his pleasure increased, and practically howled as the hanyou rolled his hips down into his lap. "Sesssshomarruu-haaaaaa-"

The older male growled. "Take this cock little brother-don't be afraid-take it all-"

He was afraid. Afraid of how good it felt, of how he lost himself in pleasure. His brother's sex was far too thick. If he took it any deeper....

A strong hand forced him down and his entire body shuddered. Seed spilled from his manhood and his body trembled. "Sesh-I..."

"Shh...I gave you control...it was your pleasure to take."

"But-"

"My youki desires to impregnate you badly...it is too soon and our son has only just returned home. We will wait until the new moon has come...then we will give in and I will fuck your tightness until there is nothing left in your vocabulary except my name..." His mate mark was licked by a raspy tongue and his body went lax. "Fine...not in the mood to be a walking stroller anyway..."

Sesshomaru smirked against his neck. "I will not make you wait for long, little brother. For now, let's focus on the pup we have brought home. When the time is right I will fill your womb with a litter of pups."

"I don't want to be fucking pregnant. Can't someone else have them?"

"No. You will sacrifice your womb if you wish for more beautiful inus. Let's go take a shower and gather our child. He is stalking the soldiers around the castle. "

 

They washed and got dressed. As they left the room InuYasha felt a strong need to hold his brother's hand, but made no move to do so. It surprised him when his hand was grabbed and their rings touched. They found the young prince scarring several poor guards who had huddled in a corner for safety. Sesshomaru arched a brow. "Little prince...that is no way to treat those under your command."

Saraku blushed and ran up to him, crawling up his form to curl into his arm. "Mama!"

The soldiers sighed with relief. "My Lord Sesshomaru!"

"The young prince is new to the castle. You must excuse his manners. Saraku, apologize to them. Now."

"Sorry...I just wanted to play..."

One of the soldiers coughed. "My lord, the young prince is severely strong.....power like that must be trained. "

"I agree with you, Gurel. Lord InuYasha will be begin training our pup to control his powers as our father did before us. I would like a report detailing any manifestations the young prince produced in your presence."

"Yes sire."

Saraku's ears flattened against his head. "Am I in trouble?"

"Nah. Me and your mom used to terrorize the guards too. Just gotta be careful because your powers are new to you. Let's go eat. I'm starving."

"Me too!!" He jumped onto his fathers shoulder and the three made it to the great dinning hall. When they made it to the hall, several council members and important leaders were in attendance. InuYasha looked to his brother with a knowing glance. 'Word of the kid has spread fast...'

 

He noticed a slight quiver in his lover's paw, and squeezed it to still it's movement. "My Lord Sesshomaru....good evening..." The large group bowed respectfully and started to sit. Sesshomaru stood. Rin started to sit when he gave her an eye. She stepped back from the table. One of the council members, a fox demon named Kena, looked at him with a knowing smile. " My Lord Sesshomaru....is there something wrong?"

The demon lord frowned. "Unfortunately, there is, Lady Kena. It would appear that the people who sit at my table have not acknowledged the presence of my mate or my heir as law demands..."

Kena looked over to InuYasha and the small hanyou in his arms. "Forgive me, my lord....I believe I speak for the others here when I say I had no idea my great lord had mated, or that he had an heir in such a short time. The child looks more like your half brother...is it his child?"

InuYasha could feel the fury rolling from his brother's form. His hands were itching at his side for his weapon...

"This lord has mated with his brother and produced a powerful heir. He was the only demon worthy of this lord's seed."

Kena stood up in outrage. 'My lord, surely you make a joke now. A half breed mate and a half breed pup? There are many fine Inu's waiting for your hand...this mating wasn't even announced. It does not have to acknowledged."

InuYasha growled. "What did you call my son, bitch?' He set Saraku on his feet and Tesesiga was out and kissing her neck. He growled deep in his throat. "I fucking dare you to let your wagging tongue say it again...look at that beautiful kid and say it again!!" He twisted her head violently toward Saraku who was on the verge of tears, his puppy ears drawn into his hair. The fox demon trembled. "Forgive me-"

"Forgive yourself, you stupid bitch. A child is a child. You have just ruined his perception of your kind with your stupid prejudice. Be thankful my brother has a purpose for your hide or I'd skin you for your dumb ass comment." He slammed her head into the empty dinner plate and twirled his sword once. "Any one else got something to say?'

Sesshomaru smirked. "No, Lord InuYasha. I believe you have stunned the council to silence..."

InuYasha smirked right back. "Good. Now say hi to the prince! " They all stood accept for the bleeding fox and bowed. "Good evening lord InuYasha.....good evening prince..."

Saraku whimpered. "Hi... He walked over to the fox demon and licked her cheek. "I'm sorry I got you in trouble..." The woman was so shocked she just sat there. The pup sat in her lap and licked the small cut on her forehead.

InuYasha growled. "Hey brat, stop that!"

Sesshomaru however, saw this differently. He sat down and tugged at his brothers arm. "Sit, brother. He is fine were he is."

Saraku stuck his tongue out and curled into the fox's large breasts. Needless to say, Kena forgot all bout him being a half breed. By the end of the dinner, Saraku had made many friends. All of the council members were inf actuated with the young prince's presence. Especially the women. They petted him and kissed him and scratched his ears. One even fed him dinner. The poor hanyou's face was red from affection. Kena eventually was led over by the child, where she bowed respectfully. "My Lords...forgive me...until now I have never encountered a hanyou before...my people teach their children that mating with humans is wrong....but this child has proven to me that that is not the case. I apologize for my behavior and hope I can still serve my lord, his furiously protective mate, and his charming pup in the future..."

Sesshomaru's face was unreadable. "You have this lord's forgiveness. I accept your assistance as always, and hope you will train the prince to serve this land as well as you have taught me, Kena. "

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru...Lord InuYasha...please forgive my rudeness..if there is anything I can do to assist you in your position as Lord, please let me know. As Lord Sesshomaru can attest...I have served this house for time out of memorial."

InuYasha huffed. "Yeah ok, whatever. It's not your fault. A lot of people are told stupid shit when they are kids..just don't say that stuff around my pup no more and we're good.." He crossed his arms and looked away.

Saraku, who still didn't understand what the big deal was, frowned. He motioned for Kena to lean down, and when she did, he kisses her cheek and bowed. "Night Miss Kena. That you for letting me sit with you and touch your tail. It's really soft. "

The fox blushed up to her roots and her green eyes twinkled. "Thank you prince. I look forward to teaching you in the future. Please stop by my quarters when you are ready to learn about your kingdom."

The black haired imp smiled brightly. "K!" He ran over and buried his face in his mother's side. Sesshomaru tried to look unaffected but found he could not stop his paw from stroking the child's messy hair. "Good night, Lady Kena.."

"My Lords..."

With a sleepy Rin in toe the two made it back to their quarters. Rin was laid gently in her bed that was surrounded by dolls of all sizes. Her little fingers curled around the demon lords hair. "Father..." she whispered in her sleep. Sesshomaru leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Good night, my beautiful princess..."

They entered the room prepared for Saraku, and the boy grew fussy. He normally slept with Kagome. He never slept alone. His small ears curled against his hair. "Papa...can I sleep with you?"

Sesshomaru gave his brother a look and the older hanyou sighed. "Sorry pup...I have to sleep with your prissy mom or else he'll have bad dreams.."

"But what if I have bad dreams?"

Sesshomaru curled his tail around the child. "Momo will keep you safe..."

He picked the pup up in his arms and stepped over to the window. The western kingdom lay bathed in moonlight. Thousands of tiny lights flickered in the darkness. "One day, little prince...you will be ruler of this land...people will look to you for strength. You must not be afraid. Not even of the darkness.."

Saraku looked over the Western fields in wonder. "Hey mommy...."

"Yes cub..."

"What's a...half breed..."

InuYasha growled low but his mate hushed him. "A half breed is a bad way of saying hanyou...half demon. I am a full demon...your sire and you are half demon ,half human."

"How..." He looked at his paws and then over to his frowning father. " Daddy..."

"Yeah kid..."

"How come I'm only half demon...you are not a human like Rin or Kagome..right?"

Sesshomaru blushed and his mind attempted to work a lie in order to protect his son's heart. He was far to clever for someone so young. His little brother was faster. "Every 4 moon cycles...I turn into a human..."

Saraku jumped from a now stunned Sesshomaru and ran over to his shaking father. "Just like me!! Me too daddy, me too!!"

"Yeah...thought so...kind of figured you had to."

"InuYasha...." Golden eyes looked over to him and he sighed and nodded. "Yeah...the opposite happens when I go into heat..."

Sesshomaru was floored on both accounts. His eyes widened with so much understanding, he looked as though his entire world was shaken. As quick as it came, that expression was ghosted away by a look of indifference. The window was shut tight and Saraku was laid under the soft furs of his bed. His mother's tail wrapped protectively around his growling form, and his parents kissed his small cheeks. "Good night, beautiful prince..."

"Mommie...can I keep your tail all night?"

"Yes child..Momo can stay at your side till you are comfortable to sleep alone."

"K. Thanks mommie. Love you..." He snuggled into the soft, warm fur and the sight broke his bearer's heart. "I love you too my little prince.."

InuYasha licked the childs cheek and a whimper of loss left his throat. He did not want to leave the boy. "Night brat."

"Night papa. Love you..." he murmured, his eyes heavy with sleep. The older hanyou whimpered again, but his mate made a soft growling noise which said no. "Love you too, brat.."


	11. Chapter 11

***

The great lord Sesshomaru awoke to an empty bed. The rising sun did little to warm the place were his mate should be. Annoyed at the loss, he got up and took a shower. After drying, he dressed in his usual white silk kimono and his hand maiden began to comb the thick strands of his hair. As she combed through with a stone comb and hot water, she felt the tension of his aggitation. "Kiatta..."

"Yes my Lord Sesshomaru..." Her hands trembled.

"Have you seen my mate this morning...."

The maiden swallowed. "Yes sire..Lord InuYasha left his honorable Lords chamber well before the sun rose in the sky. I saw my lords brother go into the prince's room..."

"Did he..."

 

Saraku was still asleep. InuYasha seemed content to just watch him from his place on the floor. He felt more at ease being in the childs room, knowing he was safe. His mind raced with thoughts of the child since he saw him. It was rare to meet another hanyou in the first place. Most were killed at birth or hunted before reaching maturity. He thought of how hard it was for him as a pup. The fighting, the pain. The hunger. He thought of this child and the challenges he'd face. In his heart he had vowed to be a good father...teacher. Something told him he'd be special...that he would accomplish things no demon or human ever would. 'He just needs someone to watch over him...then when he grows up he'll be the baddest warrior in the land...'

His thoughts were interrupted by the scent of his brother's approach. He hadn't even noticed him entering the room. "He will not know how to sleep alone if his sire watches him like a sentinel as you do, brother.."

"'He just got here...I just wanted to make sure he wasn't having any bad dreams..."

"You spoil him..."

VHe needed me..."

A slender hand touched his shoulder and skirted across the back of his neck. "I needed you..."

"Come on Sess..."

"I know you have grown attached to him, but we still have lands to run. Let him sleep a little while longer...Jakken will come soon to wake him for schooling. He will be far too busy to play and we also have work to do. We will see him at dinner and he will be very happy to tell you of his day.."

InuYasha grumbled but got up and gave one final look to the sleeping child. "Can I take him to the forest later...if we take guards..."

"We will take him into the forest at the end of the week if we have finished our duties and he has finished his tutorage for the week. Come. We must eat before we go to council." The hanyou's ears dropped as he walked to the door. " Sorry pup...see you at dinner.."

They gently closed the door and InuYasha watched his brother hold the handle longer than he should. "You don't want to leave him either..."

Sesshomaru looked away. "He is my pup...I fear for his safety in my own household...but these are the things I must accept since he is no longer out of dangers reach with your woman...I will do my best not to lose my decorum from worry...you must do the same." He watched him begin walking towards the dinning hall and ran after him with a new found respect. Maybe he wasn't so crazy after all...

They ate quickly (far more quickly than InuYasha would have liked) and made their way to the council room. He had never been in this place before....not even as a pup. He didn't have the chance to look around the place because apparently, they were late. The old fox woman stood as they entered and bowed low. "My Lord Sesshomaru...My Lord InuYasha..." The other council members bowed as well. Sesshomaru looked bored as he sat, but the hanyou blushed a bit as he sat next to him. He didn't like the title, but kept his mouth shut. The blue eyed inu Bara proceeded with the days business. "My Lords...I'd like to start with the two social matters of your bonding and the young prince, so that we can move on to serious discussion."

Sesshomaru tossed his hand up. "As you wish, Bara, but I warn you all that any ill speak of my mate or child will be heard as a blatant disrespect for my position and taken as a threat on my person..even from you, dear cousin."

"I will take that in account and chose my words wisely. As tradition dictates, an open bonding ceremony must be held to welcome the new lord to the people. "

"I am aware of this tradition. If it is necessary so be it, but as Lord InuYasha is already a ruler of this land by birthright, it would seem this can be over looked."

Bara nodded. "I agree with you my lord, but merely think this may be a good way for Lord InuYasha to be welcomed back to these lands after being in banishment. A bonding ceremony is a celebration of clan and will allow for our other dear clan members to meet him. "

Golden eyes turned to InuYasha and he swallowed. "This lord cares not if we have an official claim or not as we have already been bound by blood...but if his mate wishes to meet his clan members he will see that it is done. "

The younger inu blushed and shrugged. "I'm don't mind meeting anyone...don't fucking like all this high society shit though..."

His lover smirked. "I am aware of your sentiments on the subject. Is that a yes or a no?"

"Yeah sure...whatever...."

Bara smirked. "I will take the liberties in sending the messages personally. "

Sesshomaru waved him off. "Yes, yes I'm sure..this Sesshomaru shares his brother's feelings on clan gatherings. "

Bara nodded. "I will endeverour to make it as painless as possible. Now...on the matter of the young prince..."

'Tread softly, dear cousin..."

"Of course..." Blue eyes fickered to InuYasha, who, at the change of topic, began a almost silent, but very forceful growl in his throat. "My lord has nothing to be angered over. We just wish to speak about the young prince's heritage so that there is no question of his legitamacy to his birthright in the future."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, but before he could speak InuYasha spoke first. "He's my kid. Does he not look like us? "

"Yes my lord but - "

"He takes after me more because I...I was transformed when he was conceived, alright? Damn noisy bastards..."

Sesshomaru touched his brother's hand and this caused all in the room to stare at the rare moment of emotion. "InuYasha...."

"It's ok...I'm not not worried about any of these bastards trying to take me down or nothing...I just don't want them messing with my pup. Did you all get that? Now leave him alone. He's just a kid."

His brother had little faith that that knowledge would stay in this room. He called the caster who stood silently in the corner of the room. "Reska..."

"My Lord Sesshomaru...."

"Take permission and then silence. "

"Yes my Lord..." InuYasha watched with fascination as each one of the council gave permission for a their silence and a spell was cast over them, preventing utterance of his transformation. By the end of it some were upset while others were just waiting for the next bit of business to be put on the table. InuYasha however...he recognized he had made a mistake.

One of many he discovered during the course of the meeting and the day. Politics were tough. He was amazed at his brothers calm during the old thing. After the meeting they dueled in the training grounds and parted as he was taken on a brief ride through the largest western city. As the sun began to set over the forest, the hanyou was tired, hungry, and a bit pissed off. He stood on one of the balconies of the large estate and threw angry stares out into the garden. The warm power of his brother enveloped him behind, but he did not acknowledge him. Even as his body was held close. "You are vexed, puppy.."

"If you mean pissed off, damn right. Mostly at myself..I should just stay with the kid tomorrow...his day couldn't have been as hard.

"We are servants to the land, mate. We have obligations to it's people and our title. You did well for your first day."

InuYasha growled a little and leaned against him. "More like put my foot in my mouth. Damn that old dog...feel like I ran right into a trap."

Sesshomaru nuzzled against his neck. "Do not be angry with Bara..he is a loyal clan mate..he looks after us by arranging our bonding. Should we not bond officially, each of our relatives will come knocking at our door. I do not like uninvited guests."

"Hn. Don't like this Sess.. I'm a fighter not a ruler."

"We both will have to make adjustments, InuYasha. We are mates. You must share the burden of this rule and teach our pup. "

"I know..damn it...stupid shit.. what's with that damn old bird Liki-"

"Likophisha.. No one calls her that. Just call her Lady Phi. She's foul tempered by nature. Our father clipped her wings and forced her into service. She cannot leave the castle and has a deep hate of our kind."

"What?!! Why the -"

"Father believed in keeping your enemies close, brother. I have tried on several occasions to free her from his imprisonment, but it is unknown what spell was cast. "

InuYasha sighed in annoyance. "Well that's fucking great, Evil bitch is helping Bara plan our bonding..."

"Don't concern yourself with her. She's not a threat. The real threat comes from within. Our clan mates will not like it you have returned or that I have bore another hanyou...they will try to kill you and our beautiful child if they can. "

A vicious rumble spurred from the hanyou's chest and the stone banister cracked under his paws. "I will send them all to hell..."

"We mustn't be so quick to resort to dominance, Yasha. They will not openly oppose me. We will just need to keep our children close until it is over. Do not eat anything unless it has been checked and when they get here, keep Saraku and Rin within arms reach. The last time we had a gathering, our dear cousin InuMarak thought Rin was a slave girl...only since you returned has she stopped having nightmares.."

"Fuck.."

"Come...our son is waiting for us.." They walked into the hallway and met two jumping children, both talking, giggling and waving their hands in the air. InuYasha smirked. "Slow down-"

Sesshomaru smirked. "Mama I saw a guy this huge and-"

Rin jumped. "He jumped in the air like a dancer and there was a tiger and she-"

Saraku's eyes were brighter than he'd ever seen them. And the whole thing exploded!!" The two fell on the floor and laughed. InuYasha smiled. "Sounds like the runts had a pretty good day."

"Yes it does. It almost sounds like someone saw a puppet show.." His eyes twinkled and they jumped up and pulled at his kimono. ,We did we did!!,

"I saw grandpa Taisho in the ballroom with grandma and they were wearing funny clothes and Miss Kena showed me the forest on the map and the big tree named after daddy!!" He jumped again and this time crawled onto the other hanyou's shoulder. "Daddy did the pretty priestess really pin you to a tree for like a zillion years?"

InuYasha blushed. "Yeah, but your old man's a bad mother-"

"InuYasha!"

"I made it down. That's around the time I met Kagome." The boy's tail wagged back and forth asking questions that made him embarrassed. Sesshomaru saw this and scooped the child into his arms. "Saraku...don't badger him...some things are harder to answer than others...your sire will tell you of his other adventures when he is ready.."

The chid seemed put off by this, but he nodded. Dinner was calmer than the previous night. They ate and after dinner the two children were fast asleep before they could even tell them to. InuYasha wanted to stay with Saraku, but he was pulled out of the room and taken into his brothers office were the door was locked and his body was pressed against the large wooden desk. He gasped as his bottoms were yanked off and his leg pulled over the corners edge. "Sess-"

"Puppy I have watched you and this delectable bottom of yours all day. I must take what is mine now or go mad."

"But here-" Something oily drizzled down his spine and down his thighs before the larger form of his brother pressed him into the desk. "As lord of this land I will have what pleases me. When I desire it. I desire you now." Before he could make another remark the thickness of his lover's arousal pressed against him and slid into his heat. The hanyou's voice dropped five octaves. "Sesso..."

"Feel that...that is power Yasha...that is your lords dominance.." He completed his penetration with a savage thrust and covered his lover's screaming with his paw. Hot tears spilled from his brother's golden orbs but they did not deter his movement. His hips slammed into the young warrior with such fluidness that he feared his screams of pleasure would wake their young. He growled into the cream of his marked neck. "Silence hanyou...before your pleasure becomes gossip."

'Crazy son of a bitch!' InuYasha bit down on his own arm to prevent his moans, muffled yelps of pleasure still pouring from his throat. His mate used all of his aggression in his thrusts, ramming into his center till he care less about gossip and more about the throbbing cock that was sending him into the very depths of bliss. His eyes rolled as he attempted to arch his back to take more, have more. His fangs left bloody streaks down his lips. His sex dribbled seed all over half crumpled scrolls and ink stained his knee. "More-gonna come-"

"Then come on this cock, Yasha...strangle it-" He heard his lover growl, fucking his backside with near violent speed. There was a strangled gasp and then "-OH GOD-"

Hot essence spilled from him with a powerful force and as his body tensed, his mate came within him deeply, a satisfying growl leaving his lips. Sapped of his strength, the poor half demon fell forward, and his panting brother joined him. " Youre-a-fucking -bastard!"

"I thank you brother, for providing a wonderful memory in my office. It is likely the scent of our matting will keep the advisors away..."

"You are a real jerk, you know that? "


	12. Chapter 12

***

The affects were as the lord presumed. One of the servants actually brought healing salve to their quarters for what she called, “the poor halfblood” Sesshomaru was only slightly annoyed by the gossip. InuYasha however, was so embarrassed, he skipped work and decided he needed time away from the castle. He ran into the forest but did not go far. Just far enough to stare at the place as a whole. “What the hell am I doing...” He rubbed the hard edges of the tree trunk and laid his head back. This was home. This was family. What was he doing, really? Playing house? He hated being cooped up for so long...but then everything just happened so quickly...

The longer he stayed in the trees the lonelier he felt. 'That's why I went there in the first place...I hate being alone...”

“No one likes being alone...” InuYasha jumped up and nearly fell out of the tree. “Who the hell said that?! Don't make me kick your ass!”

A black haired man came out with his hands up. “Easy there, InuYasha.”

“How do you know my name?!”

The stranger laughed. “Really? “ InuYasha growled at the man, sniffing the air for his scent. He smelled a bit like Sesshomaru, but more like Bara. “Must be one of the family members I've never met. I don't care who you are, fuck with me right now and I will gut you.”

The other Inu didn't seem to be scared. He jumped to the opposite tree and sat down. “It's InuDaiska. First cousin. Actually, me and InuSesshomaru share the same bearer. “

“You and Sesshomaru have the same mother? “

“Yes. Do we look alike? “ InuYasha stared at him for first time. He looked over his lean form, almost fire colored eyes and crescent marking. He also noticed the violet markings on his cheeks. While his hair was black, it still hung in the same manner. He blushed and snorted. “Hn. If you say so.”

Daiska laughed. “I have heard so much about you little one. I am surprised my dear cousin would let such a pretty submissive wander without escort....”

The hanyou spat. “ I don't need no damn escort. I can take care of myself.”

“Is that so...well I'm glad to hear it. Even so...let's travel back now. I am anxious to meet your pup.” At the word of Saraku, InuYasha growled. Daiska held his hands up once more. “High strung, aren't we? I don't wish your pup any harm. My own pups are traveling with my mate and should be here shortly. If I were you, I'd be more concerned about our dear cousin InuHoshin and our Lady InuSasha.” The beautiful demon said with a bright smile, then jumped down and began walking toward the castle. InuYasha growled low, but followed. He didn't want anyone around his pup. Especially a strange Inu. As they traveled, the hanyou kept his guard. His fingers caressed the butt of his sword so many times he had traced every imperfection in it's design. Daiska chuckled. “Our lord brother's paranoia is contagious I see...”

“Hn.”

Daiska stopped for a moment and without warning, touched the tanned flesh of the young demon's jaw, his golden eyes lit with playfulness of a happy dog. “InuYasha...I want you to know this before we make it to our honorable brother's castle...it is not something I can speak in front of our clan...” He leaned close and InuYasha's heart quickened, his hand gripping his father's fang. “I fought for your banishment...and I am rewarded with your presence...I as well as our beautiful brother knew you'd survive...you have turned into a fine creature...and wield the touch of our great ancestors and pure relatives with grace...I am very proud we stand together in the lands of our people this day. It would have been a loss for the world should you have been eaten as many wished.” And then a tongue dragged over his cheek and redness covered the poor hanyou's face. Before he could even spout obscenities, Daiska turned into the great black dog and bounded through the fields, bouncing in and out of the lush grass like a pup. “Get back here, ya prissy bastard!!” InuYasha lept after him, the two barking and growling as if they'd known each other for years.

There was a fluttering in InuYasha's heart. Never had he known the bonds of clanship before..it was just like he had done to Saraku. Daiska spoiled him with affection. They tumbled through the fields with tails wagging playfully behind, till they tumbled in front of the great steps of the western palace. Daiska pinned the laughing hanyou on his back with a large black paw and licked him from navel to the roots of his hair. InuYasha laughed and pawed at his large nose as it nuzzled at his head. “Knock it off, Daiska!!”

The large golden eyed dog rolled on his back and InuYasha snickered as he rubbed and scratched his belly. He was having so much fun, he didn't even notice Sesshomaru staring, or the coolness of that expression. “InuYasha. Stop that at once...”

He blinked and laughed weakly. “Hey Sess...”'

The western lord growled. “Daiska, you perverted dog. You dare unsheathe your runny cock in front of my mate...”

InuYasha's eyes traveled down between the dogs kicking legs and a whimper left his lips. Before he could whisper an apology he was snatched by his growling lover and Daiska transformed to his regular form. “'My beautiful brother...I meant no disrespect...Lord Yasha has a magic touch...”

“If we did not share the same mother...I'd kill you, brother.” The black haired inu laughed and ran over to the lord, his arms flinging around his neck. He kissed him fully on the lips and licked his cheek, a submissive growl in his throat. “Don't be like that baby brother...you know how fond I am of pups..”

“This pup is off limits. Touch my mate again and this lord will end your life, brother.”

Daiska laughed. “You wound me. Why is it every time I come to visit, you threaten to end my life? We are a dying breed, beautiful brother.” He winked at InuYasha who had the good grace to blush and look down in embarrassment. Sesshomaru smirked, his pale fingers touching his brother's chin. “I'd have no need to threaten you if you did not behave in such a way, big brother..you send this Inu into heat with your playfulness and we will have to postpone our ceremony.”

The black haired demon smiled. “Fine fine. I will be good. Where is my nephew and beautiful niece?”

Rin came flying down the steps and jumped into open arms. “Lord Daiska!!”

“Here is my beautiful niece!!” He licked her cheek and the girl giggled. “ Lord Daiska, Rin's father made her a sister!!”

Golden eyes twinkled and Sesshomaru looked away with a light flush. Pups. “Did he now...”

“Uh huh! Is Rin's cousins coming?”

“Yes. They will be here shortly. They have brought Rin and the new pup presents!”

“Yay!”

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. “ Brother, stop stealing my child's affections. You have 13 pups of your own to spoil. “

InuYasha cursed. “Fuck! 13!!”

Sesshomaru nodded. “ This lord's brother is a horny dog.”

Daiska laughed, but stopped as his noise twitched. He leaned to the side and saw a small puppy ear hiding behind his brother's leg. “Oh my...”

Sesshomaru clawed gently through the child's hair. “Go say hello to your uncle, pup...”

Saraku walked out slowly, his black tail tucked between his legs and his ears low. He looked up at the tall lord as he put Rin down and opened his arms. Daiska's eyes twinkled and it reminded InuYasha of another dog he knew...

“What a beautiful pup....the God's blessing his shinning from this demon child...” He stretched his paws out further. “Hello little one...I am InuDaiska...your honorable mother's brother...” He smiled and it eased Saraku's tension. He rubbed his toe in the grass and lightly rubbed the marking on his forehead. “Hi...I'm Saraku...I mean-InuSaraku...I mean-” He blushed and Daiska trembled. “Brother...it was a crime to hide such a beautiful pup...is it...is it Safe to touch him?”

Sesshomaru nodded. “ He has been fawned over by most of the council and none of them were purified..”

InuYasha blinked. “Purified? What-”'

“Later, little brother.”

Saraku walked over and buried his face in the crook of his uncles neck, his tail wagging back and forth. “Uncle Daiska?”

“Yes, sweet hanyou...”

“You smell like flowers...” The boy's cheeks went a darker shade of red and then he collapsed into his arms. InuYasha's eyes began to water again, and Sesshomaru smirked. Their pup's affection was contagious.

“Where are my grand children?” A woman's voice bellowed out from within the castle. Rin's eyes went wide and she jumped up and down. “MY LADY!!” She knocked her adopted father over as she jumped the great Inu's arms. InuYasha turned and as he saw her, her cold eyes and crystal colored hair, he stepped back and held his sword. “ Bitch...”

“Hanyou...”

Sesshomaru groaned. “Mother....”

“Where is my grandson...”

“Keep your hands off my kid, lady!” InuYasha growled, but the long haired Inu scoffed. “Your child?” She walked down the steps and Daiska released the boy. Saraku's eyes widened and he whimpered. “Grandma...”

“Hello InuSaraku...I have waited on your return home for far too long. Come to your grand mother, so that she may kiss you...”

The child walked as if hypnotized over to her and her claw grazed over the crescent marking on his forehead. The marking turned a bright violet and tears spilled from the boy's cheeks. “Grandma-”

“Shh...this Sessha is very pleased to see you, child. Come, I will show you this lady's gift..” The wavy haired child took her hand and walked into the castle. InuYasha growled so loudly, the guards and Daiska stepped back. He started to follow when his brother held him back. “Mother is not a threat to our cub, InuYasha.”

“Like hell she isn't!! Bitch tried to kill me so many times I've lost count!” He snatched away but was pulled back. “Mother is burdened by the stone of her birthright. She must have needed to test your abilities as she has done to me several times. “

Sessha turned toward them from the castle entrance. “Come pups. We must speak before there are too many voices to hear clearly...”

The three followed her, InuYasha the least happy about the situation. Everything he heard and seen of this woman has been dirty. He suspected she took a part in his mother's death, but knew it was invalid. He just didn't like her. Her natural scent was fouled with sulfur and her attitude was even colder than his brothers. They followed her into one of the large hallways and down into the depths of the castle till they were inside a large meeting room. The dainty female sat upon the soft pillows in the room and Saraku followed. Daiska sat beside her. Her claws raised to them both and she uttered “Sleep...”

The cub and the black haired demon fell across the pillow tops. InuYasha hissed. “Lady, I will fucking end your life!”

“Silence, sister's child! Your tongue wags with the speed of a hungry beast. I have put them both to rest because what I have to say should not be heard by their delicate ears..”

Now, even the western lord was frowning. “Mother-”

“Silence pup. I have kept you awake because my words are for your mate, but I can give you dreams of the fields if you cannot contain yourself...” Sesshomaru blushed. The pale cream of the daiyouki's hand touched a tendril of the hanyou's hair. “InuYasha....this lady is happy to see you pup. Far too long has my favorite wandered the aimless tracks of the forest..as your maker I delight in your return home to these lands...” She stroked a clawed hand up to his brow and InuYasha felt his hand tremble on his sword. He didn't want to be touched. Especially by this woman. So like his mate and yet her cruelness was boundless. A small growl started forming in his throat, but Sessha growled louder. “You will respect this Lady's affection and keep your anger dormant, hanyou. Your Lord brother can attest that I do no give my attention freely. “

InuYasha grumbled. “Well we're down here...what do you want? I don't like being stroked like a damn puppy.”

Sessha smirked. “You child, who look so much like my fallen mates...you have taken on the burden of your younger brother's seed without knowing how the young hanyou came to be. It takes more than rutting to beare a hanyou. A half demon manifests through the combination of purity and darkness. Spirit magic of the highest order must be forged to bind these two opposing forces. You as a hanyou yourself, could not impregnate InuSesshomaru with this child..”

The demon lord blushed and looked away from her eyes. InuYasha's mind turned. “If that's true, how did my mother and the old man do it?”

“I am your maker. My holy mate and my daiyouki mate wished to beare a child in their likeness..I was happy to assist, for my love for them was great. I bound the purifying powers of Iyazoi and the youki in InuTaisho with the fires of hell. When we mated that fire burned through my gentle lover's womb and she became heavy with seed..that seed grew to be the most powerful hanyou in existence...” She smiled at him with motherly affection and the half demon's ears dropped with his bashfulness.

“This Sessha has bore many half demons into this world, but you are the only one who was born with this purity intact. Most of the pups I bore by humans have taken the darkness into their line...should they survive their human blood cleanses the demonic traits over the generations and leaves a purifier...most males do not make it through the purification process to produce an heir..as was the case with my child Oni...”

Sesshomaru's eyes widened and his normally emotionless face was lost in anguish. “Mother...are you saying that the human which gave birth to Naraku...was related by blood to this Lord...”

Sessha nodded, her stripped lids lowering. “'Yes...this Sessha was over whelmed with a sadness after losing both of her mates...she tried to fill the whole in her heart by watching over her pups, but the wandering spirit in her demanded she stay away. When my perfect pup Sesshomaru was a young lord, she took on a human mate and bore him a son...a son who's demon was caged in his soul with hellfire so that he would experience a human existence.”

InuYasha's trembled. “Are you telling me...you...you are the cause of all of that destruction..”

“I binded my beautiful son's demon at birth...I am the cause...and I am the reason InuOni impregnated my beautiful son. His demon was already bound...and the small purity of the separation cause his ability to reproduce...”

InuYasha saw the fire light hue in his brother's eyes flicker, and the trembling of his hands. Poison dripped without consent from his claws, and a rigid rocking began to form in his hips as he stared at the beautiful child sleeping against the pillows.

Sesshomaru let out a small gasp.

Long...wavy hair.

Deep, cruel eyes.

“You are far better on your back, bitch. You seem to be enjoying yourself...we can't have that...can we....”

“Sess....” the hanyou whispered, his claws touching his mate's shoulder. The demon lord did not respond. He growled. “He's gone Sess...I destroyed him...I sent him to hell...”

His lover panted. “Puppy...”

“Shh....”'

“He was innocent....”

“We had to put him out of his misery, Sess...the old lady had tried to give him a normal life but it fucked his mind up to be without his demon side...it's probably why he tried so hard to get it back...”

His mate turned to him with hot tears streaming down his cheeks. He looked so helpless...not like the dominating brother he knew. The powerful lord of the western lands... it looked as though he was...broken.

“He was... our brother....” at these words InuYasha cursed. “Why the fuck would you tell us this now-Why didn't you help him-remove the damn magic you had around his demon? He killed so many innocent people! “

Sessha sighed. “I tried, child...I tried even when the fire of his soul joined with the blaze of hell...he was not changed into his original hanyou form. I did not tell you this to disturb you or open wounds. I speak of this because the other clan members will desire to eat InuSaraku to protect the clan and our pure human relatives..you must prove to them that the child has not manifested the darkness.”

The shikon warrior turned to his brother and found him deadly quiet. The tears had stopped falling from his long lashes, but all emotion had drained from his face. The mighty demon stood and picked up the small hanyou in his arms and made for the door. Lady Sessha started to touch him but a deadly growl issued from his throat. InuYasha looked on with sadness as his brother and the sleeping child disappeared through the large wooden door. “Sesshomaru...”

Sessha folded her arms into the sleeves of her purple kimono. “Sister's child...you take on the greatest burden in bonding with your Lord brother...the unraveling of his mind was his own doing...forged from a great love of your sire...InuOni may have pulled at the strings tying his wounds...but it was he that made the scars with his own claws..”

InuYasha frowned. “This family is so fucked up. How dare you blame him...after what father did...he was just a kid!” He stood and spat. This woman talked too damn much and about all the wrong things. There was no feeling of pack in this room...instead he felt like a wild dog with his back to the trees...waiting for the next attack. So far she come and attacked his child, his mate, and the memory of the only woman he loved. He was damn close to slitting her throat with the edge of her mate's fang. Mother or not.

“Your great father did no injustices to his son. It was Sesshomaru who was unable to love InuTaisho as a father...once he threatened to end his life if he didn't get what he wanted, my mate gave in to his desires. Be careful, my son....while his emotions do not show on the surface, Sesshomaru is still an Inu ruled by his heart.”

InuYasha looked into her cold eyes and found no lies. “Fuck...”


	13. Chapter 13

***

Neither Sesshomaru or Saraku came to dinner. InuYasha felt his small family sleeping in the cubs room, and did not make any attempts to remove them from their safe place. It was obvious his mate's motherly instincts had kicked in, and he wanted no one around his pup. He had attempted to bring them food, but the older male growled and his eyes bled red, poised for attack. Deciding it was best to let them be, he took Rin downstairs and went to dinner. Daiska's family had made it to the castle, and there were too many things to take care of.

With Kena and Jakken at his side, InuYasha took up his position as head of house. He made sure rooms were prepared, had food checked and dinner set. Attendants were assigned and guards doubled. By the time he sat next to the little human girl and picked up his glass, he looked worn out.

Daiska saw this and he smiled sympathetically. “InuYasha....I thank you for your hospitality and efforts this evening in our beautiful brother's absence. Will the young prince be joining us tonight? My pups would like to meet him.”

InuYasha shook his head. “Sorry guys...” He looked down the table to the smaller, black haired triplets who were frowning at him, their magenta stripped cheeks red with sadness. “Maybe tomorrow. He's pretty tired.”

One of the pups pouted. “Aww...uncle Yasha, can't we wake him up?”

“Yeah! We want to scrap with him!!”

“We brought him our favorite toy-”

Daiska made a soft, but commanding growl. “Boys...InuSaraku is much younger than you. He requires his rest. “

The pretty silver haired female next to them laid her head in her hand as she looked at InuYasha. “Uncle Yasha...you are very pretty...much prettier than Uncle Sesshomaru or father. May this Haiska touch your ears?”

InuYasha blushed. The short haired boy beside her snorted. “My lord uncle, may I first? Sister Haiska has fleas.”

“I do not!”

“Do too!”

“Do not!”

The black haired male sitting beside Daiska hissed. “ Pups! You grate on this Inu's nerves. Silence your bickering or I will have your older brother take you out into the fields.”

“Yes mother!!”

Daiska laughed and brushed the single silver strand from his mate's eyes. “Yoru, don't use Nara like an assassin on our young ones. He is already so cocky.”

The young demon in question looked like a carbon copy of his father, but his temperment looked to be that of his frowning mother. “Father, I am just showing pride in the presence of our great clan. It is not often that our pack comes together..”

Yoru looked unimpressed with the child.”Hn..”

Bara came walking in and let out a rumbling of happiness through the whole room. “Grandpa!!”

“Scamps!” He was knocked over by the younger Inus and pawed at, nipped and licked. “Children-this old Inu will die of too much attention!”

From the far end of the table, Sessha smirked. “I seem to recall you enjoying all eyes on you...Bara koi...”

The old dog looked up from the floor and actually blushed. InuYasha was floored. “My beautiful aunt...you still have fur that shimmers of moonlight...”

Daiska blushed. “Father, my delicate constitution!”

“Oh quiet child...” Bara walked over and openly made submissive whimpered as he nuzzled the demoness' neck. She smiled. “ It swells this Sessha's heart to see you. Thank you for taking care of my pup in my absence.”

“It is an honor to serve such a beautiful daiyouki..”

InuYasha had figured out pretty early that matting within the clan was natural. There were few Inu demons left in the world, so they reproduced often to ensure the continuation of the bloodline. It was only mid week and the castle was already rich with the scent of his clan. From their discussions, Daiska, Bara, and Sessha seemed to be the most tolerant of his clan. All of the others wanted him dead when he was a child..and now they would come to demand his poor pups life as well. Now that he had met them(some of them, anyway) he did not want to kill any of his pack, if he didn't need to.

It was the pups that did it. They crawled right into his heart. Watching the triplets with their puppy ears and their little growls. Listening to the two twins Haiska and Taiska and their little arguments...their growing fangs poking from their lips. Nara's cockiness which reminded him so much of his own when he was younger. It again made him feel a sense of pack. After speaking with InuSessha that evening, he understood why any of them wanted to kill him and the child. The dangers of purification presented a real threat to their clan(or any demon really), and the uncontrolled youki within a half demon...it exceeded all measure. It was unpredictable. There were many times during his transformation...he felt his mind was lost in power. Would it be the same for Saraku? Would he be overwhelmed with blood lust...could he teach him control...when he barely had any of his own?

His golden eyes again found the triplets as they tugged at a piece of meat between them. His heart grew heavy and uncertain. The small hand of his adopted daughter fell into his paw and he found her warm eyes filled with sadness. She missed Sesshomaru and Saraku as much as he did. InuYasha stood up from the table and with his brother in mind, found grace. He bowed. “Forgive this Inu's rudeness, mother...” his voice strained as he attempted to speak Inu in his mates stead.

The impish demoness smiled genuinely. “There is nothing to forgive....my son...”

He looked to Rin. “This Yasha and his daughter must retire for the night. We have need to be with my honorable mate and beautiful pup. Please let Jakken or lady Kena know if you require anything..” He picked Rin up into his arms and she curled into his arm.

“InuYasha?”

“Yes....Lady Sessha...” His voice trembled.

“Please tell your Lord brother his presence is missed by all in attendance.”

“It will be done....”

***

It was not safe for Rin in that room. InuYasha placed the small girl in the lords quarters, and then made his way back to the room of the prince. When he opened the door, he found his brother covering the child with his body. His eyes glowed red in the darkness of the room as he growled in warning. “My puppy...”

InuYasha let out a whimper. “I know Sess...I don't want to take him from you...” He stepped another foot into the room and his brother's growl intensified and his youki flared. “Get out...you cannot have him!!”

“Shhh...can I sit here?”He sat against the door and his crazed brother's growling pitched before growing low ans deep. Those angry, piercing eyes stared into the soul of him. They were desperate...clinging to the edge of fear. How could he help him...he promised...he promised to take care of him...when he could not take care of himself. “Daiska's mate and pups got here...though not all of them. He said he left Jaiska in charge while he was away, and the others were maintaining a battlement in the east...”

The demon lord said nothing.

“I did not know he was Bara's son. This is one weird family...his mate Yoru is really nice though...my kind of guy. Don't take shit from no one.”

Silence.

“Sess....brother....I'm just as scared...he's my kid too...please...”

…..

“I need my arrogant brother back. This ruler shit is hard, damn it. It's hard to speak in Inu...I need your help so you gotta snap out of it.”

 

The puppy eared hanyou let out a shaky sigh and his eyes began to water. “I love you...Rin loves you...how can you keep letting go like this...” He covered his face in his paws, a feeling of futileness sweeping over him. It didn't matter if he was here or not...Sesshomaru was broken...broken by love and pain. He wasn't made of the same stuff that kept him alive in the wilderness. He was cold on the outside...but the inside he was made of a softness...a heavy heart. There was nothing he could do. They would come back to this place...were the great lord was lost in shadow. Over and over. He would need to be strong. Stronger than he ever was before. His older brother may be dominant, but there was no doubt that he was the bones of this bond.

Acknowledging it to himself...something about it made him so...miserable. Even now...surrounded by clan. He'd never have a shoulder. He was born to be hard...never to have a down moment. Never to let go and be free. The more he thought about it...it was the reason he wanted pups. He wanted to be vulnerable for once...for once he wanted someone...anyone...to take care of him. Inuyasha's eyes lidded and his hands fell to his sides as silent tears trickled from the pool of his heart. The room was too cold.

“Yasha...mate please don't cry....”

“How can I not, damn it! It was better when he was with Kagome...at least then he was safe..this is all my fault...”

“Brother...” Red eyes turned golden and the great lord left the sleeping pup to gather his mate against him. He kissed his neck and licked at the tan wetness of his cheeks. “This Sesshomaru is sorry, Yasha...”

InuYasha growled. “Keep your damn Inu speak..I don't want it...”

Sesshomaru sighed. “I...I am sorry, little brother....I am sorry I have not been the Alpha you need at this time...just knowing that I have lost a brother...that when he needed me the most....I was too blind to see he was in pain...I know as well as any daiyouki...the razor edge the mind rest upon when birthed into power...I protected one of my brothers heart...while InuOni was tortured all of his life...if only I had not been so angry with mother I would have known him...freed him from bondage...”

InuYasha curled into his brother's chest. “It's a damn shame Sess...but we have to take care of Saraku now...he needs the love and attention of his parents...it's the only way to protect what's left of him....and to keep what's left of you...”

At that last statement, his brother's warmth left him. “I am trying....”

“Do more than try...he was my brother too..sorta..and he killed the only girl I ever loved...my friends...he tortured so many of them...I am a hanyou..I should have known....I have had that pain....all my life...” An angry tear fell from his cheek. “I'm not going ape shit. Don't you think I want to?! A woman who has tried to kill me all my life just told me she was my damn mother...I should lose my shit. It should be me! How Sess...how are we going to have another pup if you can't hold it together? I can't allow myself to be that weak if my mate can't protect me....”

The great lord growled. “I am capable to protecting my mate and my cub. I will kill anyone that dares touch you! This Sesshomaru will cut out their heart and rob them of it's beat. My clan is my world...” His eyes were like steal glowing in the darkness of the room...strong...he almost made him believe it was possible. That this was the last time he'd call him puppy. The last time he'd see the glint of madness in his golden eyes. Inuyasha wanted to believe. For the pup that lay sleep on the bed. For the little girl who adored him. For the clan downstairs missing his presence...and more selfishly, for himself. “I never doubted you, dumbass. Now start acting like it you believe it.“

***

The rest of the week went much smoother. His brother regained his mental prowless and ruthlessly took charge of the situation. Saraku was tutored within arms reach and InuYasha learned to let his guard down a little. Especially around InuSessha. The demoness was not as she appeared. She was short, and biting, but told no lies about her affection toward him. He couldn't get rid of her. At first, he wanted to desperately. He just wasn't that kind of hanyou, and the woman's presence reminded him too much of past hurts. As the week passed however, her affections broke his will and her presence became a tolerated occurrence.

The beautiful daiyouki had passed many traits on to his brother. Their behavior was so similar, InuYasha found himself arguing playfully with her in much of the same way. “You old bitch, you're a damn cheat!” He laughed as she stole yet another one of his Boko pieces from the board. Sessha's glittering eyes twinkled at him. “This Sessha does not cheat. For such a great warrior, you have no tactical skill, pup. You give away your lords intentions when you open the fields for battle. “ Her clawed hand pointed to the separation between the ranking wooden pieces on the stone board. “A ruler must never openly suggest war unless it is necessary. My patrolling soldiers are not a threat to your land. Merely a necessity to maintain the border. “

InuYasha looked more intently at the pieces. “So just let them pass? They are close enough to see wheat fields! What if those bastards get hungry?”

“Is two hungry soldiers worth the bloodshed of battle?”

InuYasha's ears drooped to the side of his head and his feet were drawn into his seat. “Guess not...” He moved the pieces back towards the imaginary route to the city and kept five 'guards' in the field to scout for any danger. Sessha smiled. “Very good InuYasha...this Sessha has no doubts you will keep these lands safe a long side your honorable brother as your sire did before you...” She sipped her wine, a smile tugging at her lips. InuYasha stared deeper into the configuration of pieces. “None of this stuff makes sense to me...”

“It takes time to learn the art of rule, child. My brother and beautiful mate knew this. It is why you were born. While you will live thousands of years, you will eventually die as a mortal. You bring time to your brother's rule and patience. “

In the far corner, Sesshomaru laid in his dog form, his furry leg covering his two children as he watched them play. InuYasha looked over to him and saw a look of longing. “Sess...you look tired..”

The great dog licked his fangs and nestled his nose against his sleeping child. “ This Sesshomaru does not ever need to sleep...it is merely a convenience to do so...”

“Phf. You're going to crush the brats like that. Let's go to bed. “

“No...I will stay. Continue your game.”

“Why are you so damn stubborn?”

Sessha smirked. “Your lord brother has noticed your change in scent and wishes to watch over you young one...”

“My what?” He sniffed his arm and licked his paw. “I aint no different than from before. Ya both are fucking nuts.”

“This Sessha disagrees as she has scented the fragrance of heat many times...”

“I'd know if I was in heat lady. My demon get's all crazy and shit.”

“Perhaps now that you are mature and mated, your youki is calm? It knows it's mate is nearby, and no threats are in the area to cause transformation...”

InuYasha hissed. “Damn it! What are we going to do? We can't deal with this ceremony shit and the rest of our crazy family when I'm in heat!” Suddenly he grew very insecure and his eyes flickered red. Sesshomaru growled low. “Calm yourself Yasha...it is not a burden...it is actually a gift of the great demon that you have gone into heat...our bonding will be....powerful. Our pack will get to feel the full extent of your youki and determine if they wish to risk their lives for their beliefs. It is very opportune...besides...” He walked over to him, silver fur shagging as he did so, and licked at his neck and lightly nipped at his shoulder. “You wished for this Sesshomaru to fill you with beautiful Inus...now he will do so brother...”

InuYasha groaned. “Damn it, you pervert! Do you have to do that in front of your mom?!”

InuSessha laughed. “My dear brother InuTaisho did the same in front of our great mother. It would seem all Alpha dogs like an audience.”

***


	14. Chapter 14

***

InuYasha was nervous but alert. He kept his eyes to his mate as he held their child. 2 weeks had passed and the other members of their small pack were arriving. The young hanyou could feel the quiet storm as it rolled from his brother's form...it did nothing to ease him. It was strange...ridiculous. Only months ago he was wandering through the forest...lonely...unsuspecting. Then his brother walked back into his life, strong but fragile, needing his presence and love. Now he had a child, a title, and a future. Not one of loneliness...but one with the possibility of happiness...one with another child..

It was a lot to take in in a few months, but demons either did things too fast, or too slow. He would have to roll with it.

Daiska sighed at the sight of black robes on the road. “Damn it all to hell. Father, did you have to invite InuMarak? The bastard-”

Bara looked over to his only son with a stern face. “Quiet, boy. Your cousin has right to be here as any one of us. Prepare yourself and act like the Lord I raised you to be.”

InuYoru started to growl deeply in his throat at the other's approach and so did their children. InuYasha found even his brother had a look of distaste. He remembered his words....

“The last time our clan gathered...InuMarak thought Rin was a servant girl...Only since your return has she stopped having nightmares...”

He looked down at the girl and found her shaking at his side. Sesshomaru took her hand in his own. “Be still child...no harm will come to you...”

InuYasha thumbed his sword. “What did that son of a bitch do to her...” he whispered harshly.

The western lord looked over to him and he found a great sadness in his eyes. “It is not something I wish to repeat in the presence of Rin...”

The stranger made it to the clearing of the entrance and smiled, his fangs poking from his lips. His purple eyes and deep black hair laid pinned to the side with two sharp metal stick s. The family resemblance was there. He looked more like Sesshomaru than Daiska did. Having lived alone for so long without a pack, the hanyou had never scented so many dog demons before. It was comforting to get familiar with the aroma of family, but this Inu...he smelled of fire and stone. There was little earth to him, unlike his mate who smelled of rich earth and rain water. Just like Sessha, his scent bore the markings of hell. His robes were similar in fashion to all to the rest of them, but the red flowers which flowed over the silk looked like blood stains. He too wore a great tail over his shoulder, but it was black as the night sky, and covered in flecks of purple just like his eyes. His demon however...was timid. It's aura was deeper shades of amethyst...a color that he had learned under the guidance of many priestesses and his own purity, meant he was a good natured soul following an unholy path. “Brothers....my dear mother....it fills this Inus heart with joy to see you gathered in this way...”

Sesshomaru's face was unreadable, but his grip on the human child tightened. “ Brother...you are welcome in this lord's home...”

“This Marak thanks his Lord brother for his hospitality. Is that the hanyou? My...it has grown but it still has the ears of a pup!”

The golden eyes of the demon lord burned in anger. “My mate's name is InuYasha...Lord InuYasha...dear older brother...and his form is of little consequence to you.”

Marak smirked. “So possessive, Sessho...he is a pretty thing, abomination or no. This Inu see's his finer merits.”

InuYasha was on the verge of unsheathing his weapon. “You mother-”

“He has a mouth on him, doesn't he? I always did like my submissive with a little feistiness. He looked down between them. “Little human....”

Sesshomaru lost his decorum. “Do not speak to my daughter...I said you are welcome in my home...do not forget your place....brother.”

The black haired demon arched a brow. “I only wanted to give it a present. I brought it a doll to apologize for my actions before...”

He pulled a small doll from inside his robe and knelt. “Little bit-”

InuYasha had heard enough. The fang of his father stretched out and pressed at the demon's temple. A small rivulet of blood slid between his eyes. “ I will fuck you...do you understand? Say one more thing to This Lord's daughter...and I will fuck you with the fang of my father. I don't know what you did to her....but I swear what I will do to you if you open your fucking mouth will be way worse...”

There was a tremble in the demon's form, but he smiled wickedly into the hanyou's eyes. “My my brother...he is a feisty one....”

Sesshomaru smirked. “You have no idea...I suggest you make amends with Lord Yasha before the Great Taisho's fang penetrates your skull.”

Marak grinned. “Forgive me...hanyou...”

InuYasha growled. “Motherfucker-”

“Mate. This lord's older brother is welcome in our home....”

The older demon let out a blatant shudder of lust at the anger in golden eyes. “You are indeed a coal that turned into a beautiful diamond...though you are not cut as perfectly as I'd lie....” The tip of Tessaiga pressed deeper against him. “And you...brother...are beautiful too...though right now only on the outside...pray the demon grants you some fucking grace and honor...” Inuyasha removed the sword from the daiyouki's bleeding skull and his demon took over. He grabbed the panting demon by the throat and licked the blood from between his eyes up to the gash on his forehead. “I will forgive this type of silly shit only once...” Gold met violet. “Don't fuck this up this time...” And with that he released him.

“My...he's very affectionate...” A woman said from behind them. Inuyasha only caught the glimpse of eyes the color of snow before a blur of silver covered the stranger. “Sasha!!”

“My handsome brother...by the great devils...”

“This lord's sister has grown with into a beauty that even the goddess envies..”

Inuyasha whimpered. His brother was holding the strange woman as if she was his mate. He could feel how light his heart was now...as if she freed him from his burdens. It broke his heart and angered his youki. It said-

Don't touch her...

Don't smile at her...

Don't hold her.

His saddened heart weakened his voice. “Sesshomaru....” he whispered.

No response.

“Sess...” He said louder. Even the foul natured Marak beside him felt his anger. “Hanyou-”

“BITCH GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY MATE!!” He screamed violently, his eyes red and the stripes of his father streaking his cheeks. The other pack members stepped back. Sessha frowned as she clutched Saraku. “Sisters child-”

Sesshomaru blushed and promptly stepped to his side. “Inuyasha-”

He wasn't paying attention. He looked at the Inu female with her thick, wavy, ebony hair which framed her porcelain face and her stone white eyes and found hate in his heart. His entire body shook as he saw her body flowing from her robes, her large full breasts barely concealed. Her red, shiny lips. He felt the very fire of his nature consume him with desire to hurt her and remove that smirk from her pretty little face. “InuYasha...is it not enough you have subdued my poor brother Marak with your heat? Must you also perfume the entrance of my handsome brother's castle with your scent? Their are pups about...”

“Bitch. You are not welcome here...”

InuSasha grinned. “It is you, halfbreed, who is not welcome...my poor brother and his compassionate heart stayed my hand that night, but he will not be able to hold me from eating the flesh from your bone now. You should go back into the forest with your bastard while there is still time...I have eaten lunch, but dinner is but hours away.”

 

Now she had angered the western lord. “Sasha...you dare threaten this lords mate and pup openly? It would serve you to silence yourself before this Sesshomaru ruins your pretty form with his claws...”

Her snow white eyes widened. “ Beloved...”

“I will end your life for the love of my mate...”

“Ya heard that bitch? Go back home!”

Sesshomaru grabbed his wild lover and dug his claws into his shoulder. “You are mad with heat Yasha...forgive this lord...”

Poison seeped into his flesh and Inuyasha made a while cry of anger, his form slumping before his mate. Sweat beaded at his brow..” Fucking...asshole....”

“Forgive me...”

InuSasha did not miss the affection in his brother's eyes, nor the smugness in her mother's expression as she held the hanyou pup. “In all my years...never have I saw such divide in my pack..and over such a foul creature...”

InuMarak snorted. “Sasha you should be careful...your jealousy is showing.” The black haired female blushed and folded her arms in the teal folds of her robe. Sesshomaru picked up his sweating mate and held him against his chest. “Forgive this Sesshomaru, Yasha...”

The hanyou's ears twitched with his body he fought to stay awake. The small amount of poison that trickled into his system from the wound made his stomach ache and his muscles tight. “You bastard...poisoned me...again..”

A kind, elegant voice was heard from behind them. “Ru...is that...is that brother Yasha?”

The lord turned to see worried eyes which glowed the faint gold of moonlight. “Kassha...” Two smaller pups looked on behind the young demon's legs. “Papa, what's wrong with him?”

A deep frown formed on the beautiful face of his youngest brother, and Sesshomaru felt shame. “Your lord uncle had need to control him...as he does us all. “ The short, silver haired demon grabbed his pups hands and walked pass Sesshomaru as if he didn't matter. He stopped in front of Inu Sasha and growled deeply. “Dear sister...”

The impish female swallowed, a pinkness covering her cheeks. “My mate...”

“This Kassha smells the foul odor of your words...dishonor me again in this way and I will see that there is not enough meat on your bones for the maggots to feast on...”

The snowy eyed demon gasped and fell to her knees before the younger demon, tears pooling at her lashes. “This Sasha is very sorry-”

Pale gold turned to her with intent and even the wavy haired pups at his side whimpered. “You will be punished, bitch..”

Sessha growled. “My young child, you growl like a big dog with the teeth of a pup.”

Sesshomaru felt Kassha's power. His form may be that of a young daiyouki, but he was not one to be toyed with. Even by their great mother. “'Mother-”

“Do not attempt to save her, Ru...long has the great lord's mother wished to test this Kassha's power. Old dog, I will not be diminished in front of my mate or my offspring. You'd be wise to keep your foul tongue between your decaying teeth if you do not wish to join my mate in her punishment.”

Bara growled. “Boy you have no right! Disrespectful pup! This old dog will teach you some manners!”

The young demon's hand raised up and he shook his head. “Great uncle...I will not fight you... I know the lengths a mate will go for his female...no matter how foul her nature be...” He looked over at his whimpering mate and she looked on sadly.

The western lord sighed. “My beautiful brother...you, your pups, and our lovely sister are welcome in our home...”

He turned and walked up the steps of the entrance. It had only been 20 minutes and he already wished all of his family would go home. He had hurt the trust between his mate and his children looked at him as if he was a devil. “Mother...it would be an honor if you assisted your son in caring for his pups...”

Sessha nodded. “The honor is mine..” They turned to go inside when there was a gruff laughter in the clearing. “ Am I not welcome? “ Sesshomaru turned and found the red eyes of his uncle InuHoshin and his brood of crimson eyed family. “Dear Uncle...it was my assumption that you would be....fashionably late.”

The large daiyouki rubbed his nose and scratched large scar on the side of his cheek as he leaned against his pregnant female. The poor, weak Inu looked tired and hungry. The 6 pups around her were clawing, yanking and biting, but she was too gone to noticed. The great lord found a great distaste at the sight. The young demons were as old as Kassha...over 400 years old. Too old to behave like animals in the forest. Hoshin smirked. “Well it took longer than expected...as you can see, my bitch is with pup.”

Yoru stepped down the steps. “Sister....”

The foul daiyouki growled deep in his throat and Daiska hissed. “Yoru. Don't.”

Marak was growling as well. “Hoshin have you even been feeding her?”

“What business is it of yours? You didn't want her. You chose a rougher road to travel...” Marak's purple eyes looked at Yoru and a dark blush formed on his cheeks. The black haired Inu reached for his sisters hand. “Yoko...Yoko it's me....”

The pregnant Inu's glassy eyes looked at him and tears fell unabaited from her eyes. She stepped weakly forward. “Yoru...”Hoshin placed his foot in front of her and she fell forward. Yoru caught her in his arms and a might growl escaped his lips. “I am sorry Sesshomaru. This son of a bitch will have to die.”

Sesshomaru groaned. “This Sesshomaru will not tolerate Inu bloodshed in his home! Daiska take your pups, mate, and sister in the palace. Now.”

Daiska ran forward and he helped his mate take the barely conscious female into the palace. The twins following. Marak continued to stare him down. Hoshin was not fazed. “We both know you don't have it in you, boy. You didn't have it in you to fight your brother for your bitch. Certainly you are not going to fight for mine...”

Marak pulled one of the metal pins from his hair and it extended to a large Katana. “I will cut you down, old man...”

Hoshin smirked. “Go ahead, pup. Finish what you started...” He touched his scared face and grinned. Kassha pushed them apart and his demon flared. “Disrepectful...taunting your own son infront of his brothers and sisters...you will calm the putridness of your spirit on the holy soil of our people or you will deal with me...uncle. “ Hoshin growled but backed up into the grass. “Fine. Boys, stop all of that damn noise and get your assess inside. “

The 6 brothers growled but yelped as he slashed at their ankle. Kassha helped Marak up and held on to his shoulder as they walked away from the ill tempered old demon. Sesshomaru's eyes bore deep into the great daiyouki as he walked into his home. “This lord's great uncle is welcome in his home....”

“Thank you, lord high and mighty.” Hoshin scratched through his dirty hair as he passed him, eyeing the unconscious hanyou in his grip. “Hn...filthy thing...”

“Uncle...”

“Yeah, what? “

“This lord is dislikes your treatment of his beautiful cousin InuYoko...but he respects the bond you have formed with her as being her choice. Lord InuYasha will not...he will see this as an act on his person and lay waste to his Great uncle InuHoshin if she is not cared for. It is suggested that InuYoko be treated with love and kindness for your sake.” He did not look at him, but out at the vast forest and the sun as it colored the tops of trees in a orangey hue. Hoshin's eyes were widened as he once again looked at the hanyou. “Did you just...threaten me boy? A halfbr-”

“I assure you, I hold your brother's child, hanyou or no. He will not hesitate to gut you for the love and dignity of this pack. He has already pierced your son's temple with the fang of InuTaisho for the insult on his daughter. This lord only tells you this because he remembers InuHoshin as a powerful, honorable demon...one who captivated the heart of the great InuKarakshi....that Inu was loved by all of his pack...including his son. “ With that he walked swiftly with his mother and children into the palace.

InuHoshin stood there for a little while longer yet.

***


	15. Chapter 15

***

The dusky hue of torch light filter the blurry orbs of the hanyou's eyes. The large stone ceiling above crawled with the light wave of smoke from the fire. He ached..especially his shoulder. He raised up as his vision cleared, and found snowy eyes staring at him closely. “B-”

“Silence...this Sasha sits at your bedside at the behest of her powerful mate...” He watched her tilt her dainty form to the side and saw a young demon who looked similar to himself regard her with cool eyes. “You are safe, brother...”

Brother? He didn't know him or the foul female at his side. His senses were off as well, a clear indicator his body had been poisoned. “Sesshomar-”

“I am here, Yasha...” He looked over and found his lover sitting in a chair on the other end of the bed. Rin and Saraku looking on sadly beside him. The large, watery eyes of their son found him and he cursed. “Damn you....” he whispered low. He wished hadn't awakened from the touch. He and his arrogant, selfish half brother had fought viscously over the years...but the damage he had done to the godly image their beautiful pup had of him was the worst wound of all. Those wide, fearful eyes said he was not strong enough to protect him..

In a strange new place he had taken the child like a thief in the night... from a stable home and placed him into a wolf den where hungry animals wanted his flesh. All assurance of safety had disappeared from him and left the child standing on unmatured paws. His twinkle was dimmer...and within the shikon warrior saw himself as a young hanyou...in a strange place...among menacing forces. He saw the very thing he swore he'd keep from him.

He desired to hurt his idiot brother more than ever at that moment. This hurt more than his banishment from his home. More than losing his beautiful priestess, and more than his demon being trapped when he was in human form. The sharp claws of his paw dug deep into the fur bedding and left small curly strands in their wake. He couldn't smell anything but the strong aroma of mountain trees, but the bed trembled from the females poorly hidden fear, and his own stomach was sick with his mate's masked emotion. He didn't need his nose to tell him the salty smell of sadness and fear fouled the air.

 

Sesshomaru's grip on the arm of the chair intensified. His beautiful brother sat as a bundle of barely controlled demon fury...through their growing bond he felt his utter disdain for his presence...how truly violated he felt. It was a feeling the western lord wished to keep his brother ignorant of. He had felt violated...

Violated by the hanyou Naraku...violated by his lord father. Even violated under the caring hands of his clan mates. It was only this puppy eared demon that made him feel free...he didn't sully him...make him feel degraded. Now he had abused the fragile bond and trust between them, and also that of his child. Rin had grown accustomed to his errors...she saw it instinctively as any human would. Humans believed in chances. Demons did not, and their offspring even more so. When it dawned on the black haired pup that his all powerful father was hurt and he, his mother was the cause, his mother turned into a stranger. Those playful, loving eyes of his child learned the girth of shock and innocence and trust fell from him. He stood at his side but did not acknowledge his presence. He did not attempt to sit in his lap or take comfort in his fur. He just stood there. Staring at the other hanyou with a great sadness. He had violated his own child.

A tremble formed in the pit of his gut, and from years of wrong doing, Sesshomaru knew it to be guilt. His mind wanted to retreat into the depths of his conscious...but his heart had sworn to his mate to stay here. In the present with him. Even in the midst of such regret. When the great dog demon spoke, his voice was less stoic and lacked resonance. “I did not know what else to do mate.....Kaede has given you antidote and masked your scent with pine... forgive me...I feared you would kill our dear sister...”

InuYasha looked to the woman and she actually moved farther away. “You care about her...more than me...more than our kid...after all of the shit you've put me through...this bitch-”

“I know what she said...she is very spirited...but knows her place...” Sesshomaru's growl was so low it barely vibrated the air in the room, but his older sister felt it as if he were at the column of her neck. Sasha whimpered like a reprimanded child, beautiful paws smoothing the silky cloth of her robes. She looked up at InuYasha, and instinctually crinkled her nose as if offended by his smell, though pine filled the room. “I am not a dishonorable demoness...though I wish you dead I will not disgrace myself or my honorable mate by attacking you in your weak state...”

Kassha walked over and the older daiyouki coward, her black tail tucked under her robes. He moved to sit and she practically jumped from the bed to the far corner of the room. Inuyasha did not know who this..'brother' was, but he had the bitch scared. He liked that. Cocky female touching his mate....causing this...deadness in his stomach. He thought he could rip every shiny strand from her skull, but as he watched her pawing the sharp stone and heard the small whine of fear in his throat, he grew disgusted and felt pity on her. Someone taught her to be this way. Someone showed her, and she learned well.

The young demon beside him smiled gently and touched his arm. His skin was warm, and it's soothing flowed like milk under his skin, across his chest and turned the burning in his stomach to a small, dull ache. The puppy eared lord gasped. The short haired daiyouki must have also understood the error, because his hand moved to rest in his lap. InuYasha face grew heated and he looked away in embarrassment. Damn heat.

Kassha smiled more. “You were unconscious when I arrived...forgive this Kassha for his tardiness. This Inu's young pups wished to see the tree where their honorable lord uncle was nailed by the priestess.”

InuYasha blushed more. “You didn't miss much. God damn purple eyed asshole disrespecting my kid...and that bitch getting all touchy feely on that asshole over there-” He threw a hateful look at Sesshomaru and his mate just stared back. It appeared that the crazy Inu was determined to accept punishment, verbal or otherwise. He took it without a word of aggression.

Kassha's eyes seemed to brighten at the blatant disrespect for their older brother and his position.

'All of these bastards are nuts...even this brat..'

“Yasha, this Kasha was not born when you were cast out of these lands...but I have followed your great feats with baited breath. It fills this young demon with great pride to finally meet his courageous brother. Please forgive my mate. She is cursed with a wicked nature from the burden of beauty. She can do you no harm as she is bound to this Inu by the lust of power...” The long haired half demon looked on with fascination as the younger Inu looked over to the still whimpering female. The teens (in demon years ) moonlight colored eyes found their sister and her cheeks flushed with arousal. Inuyasha blushed more, half from his own heat, half from shock. “That she devils your mate? She's old enough to be your mom!”

Kassha laughed but Sasha was red with anger. “You worthless-”

“Silence your wagging tongue, bitch. “ Kassha growled and she backed up against the wall. The young Inu turned back to him. “This Kassha knew his beautiful sister would grow wicked and run over any other demon...even his Lord brother...” He watched him turn to Sesshomaru who looked unaffected by this truth. “I overpowered her and made her my mate as a sacrifice I assure you...”

“This Sasha is honored to be chosen by such a powerful Inu...”

The boy just snorted at her affectionate words. “Indeed you should be, bitch. “

“Kassha....”

“You embarrass this Kassha's brother about his heat and then debase yourself by perfuming this room with the scent of your arousal...”

InuYasha frowned. She was a cunt, but no one deserved to be talked down to like that. “Hey kid, lay off of her will ya? She aint doing shit right now, and she probably wouldn't be scenting the place if you wern't talking to her like that.”

Sesshomaru smirked as he saw the youthfulness come back to his youngest brother's expression. Kassha had grown to be very powerful in his young age. Strong, honorable, but arrogant. He had forgotten he was a pup. Who better than his beautiful Yasha to remind him. The young demon looked down in embarrassment. “Forgive me...it is the only way I know to control her wildness...”

The hanyou rolled his eyes. “Runt were you raised by that asshole over there or something? You can't control people and especially females. They are bat shit crazy and will do what they want anyways. At least the ones I knew did...”

“If I do not control her she will mate with every powerful demon that comes along....she is weak with desire...” He eyed her and she looked down in shame.

“Then you're not mates then. Mates don't try to force themselves on you...” He looked over to his silver haired brother, eyes glowing fire. “ They don't disrespect you in front of your kid...they don't hurt you...”

Sasha looked down at her paws and then to her young brother who looked so innocent now...it was a look she always cherished...before they were bonded...when he was the only one who saw good in her. Suddenly the mark of InuKassha grew hot..entirely too hot against her neck and she trembled against the stone. “Kassha...may I be excused...this Sassha does not feel well...”

Kassha looked up at her and found a shame that he had not placed in her heart. “Sister....are you...crying?”

She turned away. “Please...”

“Go...cause no trouble in my absence...”

“Yes mate..” She ran from the room with speed.

Inuyasha laughed. “So you two are mates after all...”

“What...”

The puppy eared demon rubbed his nose with a knowing smile. “All that dominant bullshit is just a game. You do it cause it turns her on, but you are completely in love with her!”

Kassha blushed. “Am not!”

Sesshomaru's lip twitched. “She is very much in love with you as well little brother...you should go after her and reclaim her with affection...”

The young demon looked between them and then smiled so bright his fangs poked from his lips before dashing after her.

With the two of them gone, the room was silent. Saraku walked over to the bed and crawled under the furs till he was resting against his fathers chest. He didn't say anything. He just laid there. InuYasha whimpered. “Pup...you know I'm ok right? Nothing can hurt your old man..” He smiled at him, but the boy just held him tighter and kept his eyes to the wooden door, as if he were waiting for someone to steal him away.

InuYasha looked up to find his mate face unguarded. “Forgive me Yasha...”

The boy held him tighter and InuYasha looked at him with angry eyes. “I don't want to talk about this right now...” He pulled the barely there child into his arms and turned his back to the sad daiyouki.

He said he would be his mate. That didn't mean he had to put up with his non sense. He heard the older Inu stand and the sleeping form of Rin was laid at his back. The furs were drawn up, and then Inuyasha felt the warmth of his lover's kiss against his neck. “You are right..somethings...are not meant to be forgiven lightly. This Sesshomaru will still try until his beautiful brother can and child can smile at him as they once did. I must attend to our clan...I will return with food for you and our pups. “

****


	16. Chapter 16

****

The western lord rubbed his temples with a delicate press of his claw as he watched the bickering of his clan. He was thankful his cocky uncle Bara had housed the rambunctious pups in the large playroom. Their parents were already grating on his nerves. His distant brother Marak slammed his fists on the table as he argued with Daiska over the sensitive subject of Inuyasha and Saraku. “I don't give a damn how courageous or cute he is. It must be done!”

Daiska hissed. “You speak with a wounded heart, brother. Things are different now. InuYasha has every right to live as you do. “

The red eyed Hoshin snarled. “How easily this clan's heart changes. What makes that bastard different from my mate...”

The pregnant demoness beside him looked down at her hands.

Sessha's claws drew deep into the old wooden table. “You dare speak my daughters name brother...”

The scar faced demon grew low in his anger. “Even you fight for him sister...you were not nearly as passionate for your daughter.”

The pale demoness stood from the table and her eyes grew as red as his own. “Do not test the passion of this Sessha's heart. The humans demanded Kaarashi's flesh..as much as she was your mate she was my beautiful child. I will not sully her name with false accusations!”

The violet eyes of Marak fell on her and Sesshomaru saw his mother's sadness. She sat under the weight of his stare and even his beautiful sister Sasha made a noise of pain at the mention of the great Karashi. He was only a young lord when he met InuKarashi, his sister and soul mate of his uncle Hoshin. She was the most beautiful creature he had seen...with eyes as warm as her late aunt Iyazoi. Her and his own hanyou lover shared many things, but it was her fierce passion that he secretly admired.

The humans, demanded the flesh of Karashi, Iyazoi's brother's child, when the princess was a small babe. He never met the human, but he had assumed his mother fell for his kindness and warm features as she had done for his sister soon after. They ran away together, and the prince was never seen again. When the human king found out their was a child, his house lay almost barren. He had lost a son and a daughter, and on his death bed, had no desire to give the kingdom over to his wicked sister. He sent for the beautiful hanyou, and she came. The humans killed her before she met her grandfather. Before she made it to the castle steps. This would never happen to InuYasha or Saraku.

The demon lord's displeasure spread through the air and all went silent. “ This Sesshomaru has listened with great patience while his pack attempted to decide the fate of his mate and child. It is almost amusing that you'd think I'd let anyone but the great devil decide it again...” His cold eyes casts down far over the table. InuHoshin growled. “Boy-”

“How easily you forget your place Uncle...I have killed men, beasts and demons alike for less. InuYasha is this lords soul mate...” He snarled low and his golden eyes casts gazes back and forth at them. “If any Inu in my presence feel they are strong enough to fight this lord for the honor of his mate or beautiful child, let them seal their fate now. I will cut them down like the soft wood of the marsh lands...eat from their skulls and drink their blood from from the useless basin of their heart.”

Kassha had never seen his brother in this state. He was also unsure if the powerful Inu knew that his demon had raged from the pit of him. “Lord brother...calm yourself...none here would dare oppose you...”

Those cold eyes narrowed as they shifted again. The glasses on the table began to shake in his fury. “For their sakes I hope not...this Sesshomaru cares not the shape it forms. Any intrigues...” He turned toward Sasha and the demoness' eyes widened in fear. “Secret assassination attempts...” He turned to Marak and Hoshin. “Or tiny slips of kind for the greater good...” He found the eyes of his playful brother Daiska and the older demon blushed. “...any of these things will cause this lord to slaughter you all. I will spare no one..not one pup or kind cousin. If my Lord mate or beautiful child finds any harm while any of you here...I will unleash hell to the lights not even my mother has seen. There will be no survivors. None.”

Sessha growled lightly. “Foolish child...threatening the entire pack...”

Sesshomaru turned to her. “Even you mother...even you..” Her eyes widened and she stared deeply into his cool eyes and found the sickness was barely contained. “My perfect son...I care deeply for the seed of my mate...”

“It is all this Sesshomaru asks...for those beautiful hanyous are this lords life.” A faint blush dusted his cheeks and he looked away from them.

Daiska smiled. “My beautiful brother....you are in love...”

InuHoshin rolled his eyes. “You are as crazy as my idiot brother was. “

Sesshomaru smiled lightly. “As crazy as you once were, great uncle...”

InuYoru smiled too. “I would very much like to meet InuYasha..” she said timidly. It appeared she said it more to her mate than as a statement. The red eyed dog growled lightly. “Fine. If he purifies you, its your own damn fault.”

Sesshomaru sighed. “This lords brother has been in control of his powers for a long time...I believe you will love him as I do, uncle..he is much like you in that he is stubborn to a fault.”

The half demon in question walked into the room with a yawning Saraku. “Your the stubborn one, asshole. “

Daiska smiled. “Yasha..”

“First of all, you all are fucking crazy thinking I'm going to let you decide shit about me and my pup. Anyone of you assholes try me and I will gut you. Second-” He turned to InuHoshin, and the older demon frowned. “ Motherfucker. Just because I was poisoned doesn't mean I didn't hear that shit you said about me. Filthy my ass. You could stand a damn bath yourself. Keep talking down to your woman in my house and you'll find your mangy ass outside.” He knelt down beside Yoko and stared at her stomach like a young pup, his ears twitching with curiosity. The black haired demoness blushed.

Yoru and Marak laughed. They had never seen the Hoshin the terrible with such a face. The man looked shocked into silence.

Sesshomaru sighed out of comfort. He was glad his brother was not brooding in the bedroom. While he did fear for him and the pup in the presence of his sneeky kin, he knew his brother would work his way into their hearts before anything was done. It was one of his many gifts. “Yasha....”

The hanyou growled. “I aint talking to you so leave me the fuck alone, ya idiot. I'm talking to the pups..”

Yoko took his hand and laid them against her stomach, only shocking her mate more. “I will be due in a few months time. Do you like pups, Yasha? Perhaps you and my lord nephew will be having some soon...”

InuYasha blushed. “Don't know...Sesshomaru's a god damn prick.” Even Sasha laughed and so did her mate. The entire room was laughing accept for Sesshomaru who growled. “Hanyou silence your filthy mouth. This Sesshomaru only just moments ago threaten his entire pack for your hide. “

“No one asked you to, ya son of a bitch!” He thought about what he said and laughed. “Sorry old dog.”

“No offense taken. I am enjoying listening to you..how did you put it? Take the piss out of your Lord brother. It is a comforting thought knowing you can keep him in his place.”

Sesshomaru was fuming. InuYasha was smirking. “What the fuck are you growling for? I aint no bitch in distress. I'm not going to let you sit down here and make decisions for me. Now. Which one of you bastards wanted to eat my pup.” The fang of Taisho flared and the laughter stopped. Saraku stared in awe at his father large blade and the power that glowed from it. InuYasha didn't miss this. 'That's right kid. Papa's a badass.'

Sasha pointed at Hoshin and the old dog cursed. “Bitch your resolve is looser than your pussy.”

 

Kassha stood up so sharply his chair fell over. “What...did you just say about my mate...”

The fang of his brother laid at his shoulder and the red eyed demon growled. “Fuck Sessha, what is wrong with these god damn pups! Not an ounce of fucking respect. I've been around before you were nut in the sac. I was the one who yanked this damn fang out of my brother's mouth! Get it off!” He pushed the sword over and it embedded into the floor. He looked at the trembling pup and rolled his eyes. His arms opened. “Give me the damn kid. Looks just like Karashi...silly creature.” Saraku hesitated before jumping into the scared man's lap. His puppy ears twitched. “Hi...I'm Saraku.”

The old Inu blushed. “I am Hoshin...” He looked over to the western lord and coughed at the threat in his eyes. “Uncle Hoshin...”

Saraku's little paw stroked the soft, black mane of the large males hair and smiled as he touched the crescent on his forehead. “Uncle Hoshin, you have a moon like mine!” He smiled more and his eyes started to grow wet. The red eyed daiyouki cursed. “What's wrong with it! I didn't hurt-”

The small pup sniffled. “No- so happy cause...I used to live with aunt Kagome...there are no demons there. Humans made fun of me and I had to hide my moon and my ears...” He sniffed more and rubbed his eye. “Now that mama brought me home, I've gots a sister and a grandma and uncle Bara and now you...you look just like me...” He buried his face in the old demons chest and broke his heart. Hoshin smiled and wrapped his arms around the child, a soft growl vibrating in his chest. He stroked his hair and his soft ears. “You're alright kid. Smell but you're alright.”

Saraku laughed and Sesshomaru smirked behind his paw. His child was the most lovable creature in the world. The puppy eared prince pawed over his uncles face and his claw found the jagged edges of his scar. “Uncle how did you get this marking? Did you fight a bear or a tiger or a gorilla?”

Hoshin laughed. “Nah. A naughty pup did this because he missed his mother...” He looked over at Marak and the purple eyed demon looked away in embarrassment. The boy was a product of his lust for his bitchy sister for sure, but he shared his sentiments. He never truly looked at Sessha as his mother. His mother was Karashi and she was stolen from him only after he grew attached to her. He was so powerful...and angry that night he returned from the human kingdom. He clawed, kicked, screamed. Cursed his existence, cursed him for not fighting for her. For not slaughtering the entire kingdom for his beautiful hanyou mother. It was that night his proud son became an adult dog. The night he pulled the metal pins from Karashi's hair and placed them in his fur. He would never have his forgiveness. The scar on his face was just a reminder of his broken heart.

“Aww..sometimes I was bad too when I missed mommy...” He stood up and licked the scar up to the old dogs lashes. Hoshin gasped. They all gasped. InuYasha growled. “Brat what have I told you...” He couldn't finish his sentence. Before their eyes it was healing and when it closed at his jaw, the great warrior lifted a trembling paw to his face. The scar was gone. “By the God...”

Saraku smiled, his crescent marking glowing brightly. “It's better now!”

Marak looked at the little hanyou in astonishment. “How...how did you do this...only this Marak was capable of healing that wound as I'm the one who put it there...”

“I dunno...why didn't it go away before? Didn't you tell your papa you were sorry?”

“I...I..”

The boy tilted his head like a cat and looked at him strangely before jumping from his uncle's lap and placing their two paws together. “I like holding my papa's hand, it makes me feel better. “ Then he walked off. Hoshin looked at his eldest child and they said nothing both blushing. Their arms dropped but Marak keep their claws entwined. It felt...nice.

Yoru and Yoko stared on in amazement. Sesshomaru could barely contain his joy. It appeared that all hanyou's had the ability to worm into hearts. He prepared for the child to sit in his lap as he made his way around the table. He needed to know the pup was no longer upset with him. He was surprised when he stopped beside his sister and crawled into her lap.

Sasha didn't know what to do. Her hands twitched at her sides. “Hello hanyou...”

“Hi...you're pretty...almost as pretty as my sister. You smell nice too. Are you my aunt?” Wide golden eyes looked up at her expectantly. Sasha looked to her young mate for assistance, but Kassha just smirked at her. “Uh well yes...this Sasha is sister of your beautiful mother.”

He hugged her and his head fell between her breasts. Bara and Sessha laughed. “Dear brother he is awfully affectionate for an Inu child...”

Sesshomaru smiled. “Yes...his care taker spoiled him with affection, for which I am grateful.”

Saraku smiled. “Yeah Kagome is pretty too, but she isn't as pretty as you, Aunt Sasha. Look, your hair's like mine!” He pulled at his wavy hair and she batted his hand away. “Stop you will disrupt the wave pattern, silly child...” She untangled his waves and raked her claws through till his hair was even and flowed over his shoulder. “Much better. Never yank or tug. A prince must look his best...your hair like your cousins...there is always that one curl...” She untangled the hair behind his ear. Saraku sniffed and frowned. “Aunt Sasha...”

“Yes child...”

“What's wrong with you...” He raised worried eyes up at her and the demoness blushed. She looked over at Kassha then her mother who's brows were raised as well. She knew what the child spoke of, though how a pup this small could detect a binding curse on her demon, she didn't know. A halfbreed at that.

She had the bind placed when she was young, a bit older than Kassha now. She was a beautiful child, but reckless. She often ran from the palace of her father and picked flowers or climbed trees and cliffs. One day she ran through the thickets into the great cave near her land and a powerful wolf demon went in after her. He kept her from her home for 2 years before Kassha, no more than a pup, found her and killed her kidnapper. The monster had bound her to him by performing magic to allow her to bare his cubs. When she returned she was a different person..eyes white with the curse...unable to mate, tainted by the touch of another...unable to bear pups.

The humans called her a whore...the demons said she was filthy. No one would have her...no one except for Kassha. Kassha said he didn't care if their bond was not sealed in their youki...if they couldn't beare cubs naturally, they would bear them with the magic bind. He loved her in the way no one ever did. In a way no one tried.

Her snowy eyes grew filled with shame as she looked at her young lover. “I'm fine..”

“Nuh uh....what is that smell..behind the pretty flowers....” He placed his hands over her stomach and his golden eyes began to set red like a dying sun. Sasha's own orbs began to bleed crimson, and her mouth opened. The deep, pit of her swelled and grew. The crescent on her forehead and the mark of her mate grew ferociously hot and she gasped.

Saraku let out his own whimper, his ears pinned to his head as he tugged her with his power. He didn't know what he was looking for, but his power told him he could do this. He tugged again and that invisible force gave way and they both slumped in the chair. Kassha rushed to her side. “Sassha-”

Long lashes opened, and a thick tear rolled down the demoness' cheek. She looked over at him and he fell to his knees. Her eyes...they were as they were before...a light moonlight yellow. Sesshomaru scooped the pup into his lap. “Pup...” He licked his cheek and the boy laughed. “Momma-I'm ok!”

Sasha sobbed. “So am I...” She looked over to her mother and Sessha trembled. “My child...your eyes...”

Saraku licked his mother's cheek and jumped down to hug his aunt. “This Saraku is glad...”

She hugged him back. “Thank you child...”

He growled playfully at her and scampered around the table. At this point, the entire room watched him with strong eyes. The child was very powerful. InuYasha did not miss one beat. Instead he gave his mate a knowing look as the boy began sniffing around. He saw him jump on Yoru and the black haired demon smiled. He had 13 pups, so he just let the child crawl over his back and into his lap. “Hi! Are you my uncle too?”

Yoru ruffled his hair and scratched behind his ears. “Yes, this Yoru is. You've met uncle Daiska?”

The pup nodded. “Good. Me and Daiska have 3 pups your age who are dying to meet you. They have brought you gifts from home. “

“REALLY?!”

Yoru nodded. He turned the boy around to sit properly and pointed to his sister's growing stomach. “Those are also your cousins. They will be here soon. Uncle Hoshin is their papa, and aunt Yoko is their mother. “

Yoko smiled. “You also have 6 other cousins, though they are much older than you.”

Saraku loved uncle Yoru scratching his ear and love that he had so many cousins, uncles and aunts. It made him feel so happy, he raised his head up to the ceiling, and his lips parted.

Sesshomaru's sat up in his chair and so did Hoshin and his mother. Bara as well. The boy's lips curved and a great howl poured from him. Both his demon and his soul howled so deeply it vibrated the air and echoed far beyond the palace walls. The great western lord shook in his power. He, Sesshomaru, Inu lord of the west...had given birth to the true alpha.

While he was pack leader by birthright, he would not have his seat of power if his father before him was not the true alpha. The true alpha selflessly leads the pack with honor and dignity. He is respected by the pack and loved because he loves and respects. If his beautiful, powerful child has called for allegiance, even without knowing, he would give it.

 

He tilted his own head back and lend his howl to the child selfishly, allowing the sacred sound of demon and his soul voice to vibrate through his body. It rumbled from his being and freed his entire soul from burden. 'You can do it son...'

InuYasha joined in, his howl joining the chorus of power as it stretched through the palace and began to extend out into the palace grounds. Sessha and Bara joined and soon Daiska, Yoru, Sasha, and Kassha. Then Yoko and Marak. Hoshin gave in with a mighty howl and the sound of their bond made the building tremble as it vibrated power in their solidarity. The sound broke through the barrier of the far fields and even farther into the city. It passed through the forest and demon, beast and man stopped to take notice. As it carried like a whistle far over the open planes, the sound pushed through the cavern halls of the wolf clan, and Kouga gasped. “Holy shit...”

 

His brothers sat up and barked in agitation. “Is that...”

Kouga nodded. “The dogs have found their true alpha. Alright boys. Let's not be outdone! Let's make sure those bastards know we've got their back! For the mutt!” They howled loud and long.

The call of the Inu alpha had spread over much of the feudal lands and there were answering howls, yowls and chirping to the like none had ever heard. The dog demon pack were lost in their own pledges to take note of their allies just yet. The small pup Saraku let out one last yelp and laid back against Yoru, his eyes lidded with fatigue. The rest followed.

InuYasha touched his son's cheek and the child crawled into his arms. “I'm sleepy...”

The proud hanyou smiled and curled the boy into his robes. “You should be sleepy now. You just used a lot of your power squirt..”

Yoru placed his hand over the child's back. “My alpha...” He poured his power over the boy and Saraku sighed in comfort.

Sessha smiled. “You have done well my child...your father would be proud this night...”

Sesshomaru nodded. “Thank you mother...I am...still in shock..”

Hoshin looked at the child's form as it nestled in the fire rat cloth. “He is a boy...too young to take on the role as True alpha...he will require all of our attention to ensure he is trained for the position..”

Bara smirked. “I believe my alpha just asked for our allegiance, so he will have this packs attention. “

Sasha looked a bit frightened by the events. “Mother...how is it he can heal and see through to my demon...it is just a pup..he is...too powerful....”

Sessha nodded. “Our alpha has used his youki to draw the powers of his human purity. It is his human side which draws on the connection to the god but it may be his demon forcing it to do his bidding. He will need to be trained well, my perfect son. “

The western lord nodded. “This Sesshomaru's mate will train our pup to be a strong warrior, to be honest and loyal. He is the only one of us suited for the task...”

InuYasha looked up and gave the question with his eyes. 'Really?'

His brother nodded, and Yasha smiled in happiness, his arms holding the pup to his chest. “This little guy needs rest. I'm gonna lay him down and then one of you bastards owe me a drink!”

Hoshin grinned. “Don't make me wait too damn long, little bastard.”

“Yeah yeah, don't get your dirty panties in a bunch old man. Be down in a bit.“

He dashed with a smile.

****


	17. Chapter 17

The great demon lord awoke to purring and soft touches skimming the pout of his belly. He let out a groan of pleasure, long limbs stretching under the sheets to feel the heated flesh that slid across his form. “Little brother you are up early I see...if you don't stop teasing this lord he will take your heat from you with force...”

His young hanyou mate purred against his thigh. “Why do you smell so good Sessh....”

The older Inu slid his claws over the sheets that covered his lovers form. “It is your heat mate...you pleased with me this morning...is this an affect of our pups awakening?”

He laughed softly as he saw the pointed bumps in the sheet twitch. “Maybe...” The sheet peeled back and soft puppy ears flapped against his skin. The western lord looked down into the twinkling eyes of his kin and he felt his heart grow heavy and warm, like cream poured into tea. His clawed hand stroked over a tanned cheek. “I am overjoyed Yasha...”

The touch seemed to turn the heat of his mate's flesh into a blaze. “Sessho...”

Last night InuYasha felt so much peace. A peace he thought would never be his own. Having a pack was so awesome. They spent most of the night laughing and drinking. Sharing stories of battle and of love. It made the lost years of loneliness seem distant and foreign and sent a calm through his otherwise raging form. He felt wiser in the knowledge of that love...and also selfish. His ears flattened at the thought of this brothers and sister leaving. Of InuSessha saying good bye..of Daiska taking the twins and leaving his sight. A small tear formed in the corner of his eye and he whimpered. Who had he become in theses passing months? He never had family or his families love. Never had someone to look at him the way his brother looked at him now. Who was he? What had happened to the hanyou that fought countless battles...the one that loved a priestess..the lonely one...who was this person who clung so deeply to people who he barely knew?

Though their bond was incomplete, his mate sensed his feelings. “Our pack will be here for a month, beautiful hanyou. By that time you will wish they'd go home. Do not concern yourself with such things. We have many things to do today.”

“Ok...” His ears perked up and a blush rose over his cheeks. Sesshomaru smirked. “Do not tempt my already aroused demon Yasha. Control your heat and the rewards will be great..” Like a doll he was scooped up by a powerful arm and kissed deeply. A whine issued from his throat which spoke of neediness and submission, but before he could surround his mate in that heat he withdrew from the bed and made his way toward the open bathing chamber where his blushing hand maid was waiting. “InuYasha do hurry up. Our children are waiting to be fed.”

The shikon warrior let out a defiant growl but his lover let out a demanding growl of his own. He gave in. “Shit. Alright already. No need to get pissy.”

****

Breakfast was a feat onto itself and if it spoke of what was to come, the day would be chaotic. The clan including all pups sat on the west side of the expansive dinning table and councilmen and people of interest in the far east. Not one chair sat empty. InuYasha walked in beside his mate and two jumping children shyly, his hands in front of the practically translucent kimono he was forced to wear. His mate seemed to appreciate his attire, but the poor half demon was flushed from head to toe. The only thing that kept his modesty was the small white wrap around his waist. His tanned skin made the thin, silver garment sparkle in the morning sun peering from the large windows. Daiska purred. “This Daiska is pleased to see his beautiful brother and breath taking little brother this morning!”

Hoshin laughed. “Looking pretty slutty this morning, brat.”

InuYasha growled. “Get bent you old geezer! I'm fucking hot!”

Sesshomaru rubbed his temple. “InuYasha, please try to act appropriate to your station...”

All at once Daiska's 3 pups tackled Saraku to the ground and he laughed. “Mama help!”

Rin joined in and Sesshomaru sighed, leaving the scrapping pups on the floor. He moved to his sit and all at the table rose and bowed. “Good morning my lord Sesshomaru...my Lord Yasha...”

InuSassha bowed low as the young hanyou made his way from the pup pile. “My alpha. It would honor this Sassha if you sat with her this morning. I have gathered all sweet things on my side of the table. She smiled at him and opened her arms, just barely catching the purring child in her bussom. “Aunt Sassha!”

InuMarak ruffled his hair only to be swatted by Sassha. “Stop it!”

He grinned and Saraku grinned back. “Morning my alpha. After breakfast this Inu will take you and your beautiful sister into town and to buy fireworks...” He looked down the table to see Sesshomaru glaring daggers at him. InuYasha bent the metal chopstick in his hand. “Like he-”

“Daddy pleeeassse??”

Rin climbed into her fathers lap and twirled the silver locks hanging over his shoulder. “Please father? This Rin will protect her little brother. Promise!”

Jakken stretched from the end of the table. “My lord I can accompany them!”

InuYasha didn't like it. It was an easy no. Easy until he saw the puppy eared child tearing up. He growled. “Pup..”

“Pappa come on! Uncle Marak will protect us!”

Sesshomaru sighed. “Beloved I am sorry, but it is not safe in the human village. We will send for the firework maker and he will bring his store items to the castle. Your uncle will manage the arrangements..” He glared at Marak and the purple eyed demon smiled weakly. “Of course..”

Sessha tapped his nose. “How easily you forget your grandmother.”

At this the pup blushed.

From the councilman table, Kena began the morning announcements as they ate. She stood, bowed to him and read the long scroll in her hands. “My Lord Sesshomaru...my honorable lord Yasha. “

“Morning Kena.”

“I have arranged several gifts of need to the allies who returned the alpha's call. They are awaiting your appraisal.”

“Lord Yasha will appraise the gifts to determine if they are useful. Make changes as he sees fit.” He looked over to his mate who blushed. 'That's right little brother. Responsibility...'

“I will escort you to the arrangements after the council meeting, Lord Yasha. “

“Thanks.”

“Master Bara has assisted in preparing the guest list for ceremony with Lady Phi. Perhaps Lord Yasha would also like the task of reviewing the requests so that he might better become antiquated with our ally families of mention?”

The flushed half demon tore through a piece of meat. “Yeah I can do that.”'

“Very well.”

“I am very pleased to also note, that Prince Jaiska has announce victory for the southern kingdom. The pillagers have fled over the great waters with prince Saiska peacefully after much struggle and have forged a treaty agreement ready for signature by the human lord Oghan. He expects cooperation and a swift return.”

Bara smiled. “That's my grandson. He warms this dogs heart with pride. Such a fine pup.”

Daiska grinned. “He has become a great warrior. All of my young have inherited the great spirit of our forefathers. We are very pleased.” He licked his mate's cheek and Yoru smirked.

Kena continued. “ Lady Sessha, the ceremony chambers have been opened and cleaned as requested, but several servants have fallen ill from the chamber wards. Master Uffie humbly requests your assistance along with Lady Kaiede in the removal of the spells.”

The old demoness nodded. “ I will adjourn to the court house after this meal. Send word of my arrival. “

“Yes your highness. “ She skimmed down the parchment. “Prince Saraku...” The cub looked up and pulled the large piece of fruit from his mouth. “Yes ma'am.”

“The device that you ordered construction of is complete and in the small garden.”

“Really?!”

InuYasha laughed. “Pup what are you up to?”

“The nice bull guy down in the dungeons said he'd make me a slide!”

Sesshomaru covered his mouth to stop his laughter. Gillan the molder was anything but nice. The wonders of the hanyou strike again.

 

“Yay! Um..mommy?”

“Yes pup.”

“Can we give the nice bull man a present for the slide?”

The entire table broke into laughter. “Yes my love.”

Lady Kena smiled. “My prince I have also found the merchant you requested and Master Uffie requests your presence before the evening meal to go over the details of your gift.”

At this everyone stared at the child but he just continued to eat. “Lady Kena, what did the young prince ask of the magic caster...”

Her tail twitched at her sides. “I apologize my Lord, but I swore an oath to the alpha that I would not speak of his bond gift with anyone but those involved. Please forgive me...”

 

The western lord smirked at the little imp in his sisters lap. “Child don't bid servants to go against their lords wishes...”

The hanyou stuck his tongue out and InuYasha laughed. “That's my pup!”

“Hehe”

“Two beautiful hanyou's against me...” A delicate finger lifted InuYasha's chin and he swallowed hard. “How can this Sesshomaru defend himself against such an attack..”

“Stop it you big pervert!”

“It is not perverted to seduce ones mate, little brother.”

Sessha smacked her perfect son in the head. “Behave. You are not yet bonded to this Sessha's son.”

“I have marked him as mine.”

Daiska grinned. “Little brother, one must be bonded in soul before one can be true mates. As of right now, InuYasha is the only one bound. “

At this, InuYasha growled. “What...”

Sessha nodded. “Not for the ears of this table, my beautiful son. If there are no more announcements...” She stood and Saraku jumped up and took her hand. “We are leaving.”

Lady Kena looked over the paper collecting in her hands. “Wait! My prince what of the council meeting?”

“Leave the notes with daddy and he will go over them with me...”

InuYasha snorted. “What the hell? He's 6!”'

Saraku turned to him and for the first time, he saw Sesshomaru in the child. He was giving him that same look that said he was stupid and understood little of the world. His mate touched his shoulder. “Our Alpha is to attend all council meetings hence Yasha. As his teacher, you should know this. Why hasn't lord Yasha been provided the princes itinerary?”

“His what?!”

Kena scrambled through the papers and found the two parchments. She ran over and bowed. “Lord Yasha forgive me. This is the prince's itinerary and I have adjusted your own to include your selected tasks. This should have been ready with the great lord's notes at your bedside, but the young prince woke early and after praying to the great demon, was full of motivation. I had to reconstruct his notes to coincide with your own and his wishes. “

Sesshomaru smirked. “He is to be lord, little brother...” The pack laughed at the gobsmacked expression on the poor hanyou's face. “Ok...I guess...”

Bara patted his back. “It is alright, Yasha. Pups are not just pups in this household. They are functioning members of the clan. Our Alpha above them all. “

Saraku bowed to them both. “Daddy don't forget to pick me up!”

“Alright squirt..see you later...” He whimpered at the loss of the child. The idea that he would not get to be a playful pup upset him to such a degree that the shikon warrior lost his appetite. The lord felt his mates displeasure, but made no move to comfort him. Instead he licked the blood from his morning meal from his deadly claws and pawed at the moist towel at his side. “This lord is taking leave also. Kena come with me. Jakken, see that Lady Rin does not miss her tutorage this morning. The governess does not enjoy tardiness.”

 

“Yes my lord.”

He stood, gave his sad mate on last glance and walked swiftly out of the hall. InuYasha's frown deepened. “Too damn busy around here...”

Bara smiled. “We will be late also if we sit here, Yasha. We have little time before the meeting. “

“Yeah yeah I'm coming..” He pushed out of the chair.

Bara, Saiska, Hoshin, and Daiska stood as well. They said goodbye to the submissives and the five of them left the hall.

As they walked the down the long, curved steps leading to the castle main hall, the hanyou grumbled. This was not what he signed up for.

 

What did he sign up for? He didn't sign up to be his crazy brother's mate, but here he was, walking around the castle with practically nothing on with an entourage of his pack members. Planning his bond. Preparing to willingly mate with his brother and have a cub. 'What the hell is wrong with me...' He looked down at the parchment labeled 'Lord Yasha' and growled deep.

From behind him he heard the calm voice of Daiska laughing. “Easy InuYasha. I'd be less concerned about the work to be done and more concerned with getting to your potion.”

InuYasha flipped him off. “I'm not concerned! Mind your damn business asshole-”

Bara stood infront of him before he walked down another step. His golden eyes peered into him and he felt guilt resting in his gut. “You are a lord of the West...it is a honorable title, boy. You must act the part. Stop lashing out at everyone. If you are too ill to work, go to your chambers and let the rest of us maintain the land. This is the place your father built for you and your brother. Honor my brother's sacrifice and carry your responsibility with respect!”

With one final look of disappointment he turned from him and continued down the staircase. Saiska snorted. “This Saiska thinks uncle was too hard on our courageous brother...”

Hoshin walked passed them, scratching the matted mop of his main. “He's right and you both fucking know it. “

The youngest demon growled in irritation. “Ignore him brother.”

“He's right...” InuYasha sighed. “I'm just being an idiot. I can't let crazy ass Sess do all this by himself..” He flew down the steps. “Old man wait up!”

***

After taking the cold potion for his heat, he felt better and his mind was more focus. He met Kena in they guest wing and looked over the gifts and guest list. Most of the things she ordered were replaced. He had been to those villages. Seen those clans. They didn't need silks and perfumes. He sent furs, spices and meats. Pardons for offenses and with Kena's help, extended treaties. He gave the cat nation calfs and potions. He sent the spiders bamboo for their nests. By the time they were done with sorting and reviewing guests, he was tired. The old demoness smiled at him. “My lord would you like some tea before we adjourn to the council meeting?”

“Nah I'm good. Thanks. About the Hasshran clan-”

“It would be a sign of weakness to not honor the other Inu clan with invitation my lord. They had hoped there would be a joining of the two clans. They must be at the bonding to ensure they were not cheated.”

“Still don't see the point. Why do I have to flaunt my mate around?”

Kena laughed. “My lord somethings are easy to understand. Other things are politics. “

***


	18. Chapter 18

***

It was mid day before InuYasha was alone. He walked down the narrow corridor that led to their chambers with many things on his mind. Heat, clan cubs. What did it all mean? He was so distracted, he did not recognize his brother had crept behind him. He was forced inside the doors and slammed into the wall. “Sessh-”

“I can't take it Yasha...” He sounded like a demon on the edge. His long, deadly fingers wrapped around the hanyou's neck, and squeezed. “I am sorry...I must...I must have you...”

“What the-” Before he could protest his garments were torn and a skilled tongue slid down his chest. It traveled everywhere...licking, sucking. He felt it swirl around the dusk of his nipple and cried out, leg raising to press the lord's taunting form against his navel. “Please!!”

That torturous tongue traced his navel and dived deep into the nestle of silvery curls. “I will...I will please you...” And then heat...hot breath like that of hell swirled around the thick crown of his sex and engulfed him completely. The shikon warrior heaved in pleasure, his hips forcing up into his lover's mouth. “Shit-suck harder-”

And his mate did. He sucked till his cheeks sank in and InuYasha cried out in pleasure. He buried his paws in that silken hair and ground his throbbing manhood deep in his crazed brother's mouth till there was no beginning to him or end to his lover's thin, soft lips. His hips jerked against that prison, but all Sesshomaru wanted was to keep him there. He was on fire. “Let it out!!!”

With a vicious suck his thick, spewing shaft was freed, and silken streams of seed sprayed all over his brother's beautiful face. The demon lord smirked and that evil tongue licked his swollen lips. “More Yasha....fuck my mouth more...” And his sex was downed again. He thrashed. He screamed. He loved it.

“Um...Yasha?”

Golden eyes blinked. Several eyes peered at him in horror and curiosity, but his mate's eyes were the widest. He looked down at himself and how his claws embedded into the council room table. His entire body shook. He felt his need pressing against the table edge and at that moment, the half demon's eyes welled. He looked into his brother's questioning orbs, but nothing in them saved him from his embarrassment. He ran.

“Yasha!”

He kept running. He ran till he could no longer stand the heat. Falling to his knees, he panted. “Stop this...”

The distraught half demon covered his face in shame. “What the fuck is wrong with me?!”

Sesshomaru lifted his chin and smiled at him. A real smile. The kind of smile that made his heart ache..and he wondered. When did he learn how to do that? The Sesshomaru he knew didn't smile. He didn't carress him, he didn't make his body burn with lust. The Sesshomaru he knew was a asshole. “You are in heat little brother...heat makes us do many things. What did you see?” A delicate brow arched and InuYasha turned away with a blush. “Feh, you can forget it. Not telling you shit-”

“Come now Yasha...I know you were having a vision of me. You screamed my name...”

“What?!!”

That devilish look was in the older Inu's eyes again...

He prayed to the goddess then. Prayed the only thing he said was his name, but inside the haynou knew he had said more. Much more.

“You said 'Sessh...please...” That deadly hand rubbed his lips and golden eyes pierced him as quickly as any blade. “...suck it harder...” Before he could curse he was pulled up and pressed against the wall. Soft lips kissed his ear and InuYasha moaned, clutching the lord's sides. “Please...”

He felt hands travel around the thin kimono over his backside and the heat intensified. “Shh...I said control your heat and the rewards would be great...didn't I...”

“Yesss.....”

That lean body pressed into him and he felt the fire of arousal pressing into his hip. “Do you feel it...feel how desperately I need it...Yasha...I need to fuck you...”

Shit. Now he knew why his brother didn't curse...the words sounded so damn good from his lips. It made his already hard sex twitch and it bumped against his mates desire. “Shit-don't talk like that...”

His backside was squeezed with such precision his hips pushed forward and their bodies melded together. “That turns you on...doesn't it little brother...” InuYasha screamed inside. He was dying from the heat and his crazy brother seemed intent on making it worse. He wished his hands would stop touching, his lips stop kissing his ear. He felt the ghost of his breath and shuddered all over. “Yes damn it-please-”

“I know what you were thinking Yasha...you desire this Sesshomaru to....suck your pretty cock...” The lord pressed him harder into the wall and removed any doubt in the hanyou's mind that he was going to get it right then. “Fuck yes...please Sessh...”

The lord licked the shell of his ear and his own breath grew shaky with his desire. “ I want to suck your cock..your thick.hot.cock.” InuYasha gasped as his hips were ground into. His mate's need was fighting for dominance with his own, and the thin garments he wore grew wet with seed. “You're fucking driving me crazy...”

“I am the one mad...such desire for you...fantasizing little brother...about you...about this beautiful body of yours...about making you scream...” Their hips rocked as need grew to great. InuYasha clutched the slender hips against him viciously. “Soo good...”

“We must stop Yasha...” At this point even the western lord was on the brink. His head dropped to the younger demon's shoulder as his hips slammed into his trembling form. InuYasha whimpered. “ Don't you stop-don't you dare fucking stop-”

“Fuck Yasha-”

“Take me now!” And then he was swiftly turned around and his pants undone. The clothe that kept his modesty raised and the hot sex of his mate pressed between his cheeks. He felt that skilled hand gripped his shaft and jerk it just the way he loved it. “God damn it!!”

His brother groaned like a desperate demon in his ear as he jerked against his backside. “So close little brother...so close to fucking...the hell...right out of you...”

“Ses-shooo-ahhh-fuck- The heat had turned his brother into a beast, and he was more than willing to be his captive. He wanted him now. He wanted to say fuck the ceremony, fuck the waiting. He felt how hot the other Inu's large shaft felt against his bare skin...how wet it was...how strong and hard it felt. He could smell his dominance, feel the rigidness of his strokes as he pleasured himself against his body. If he didn't take him now...if he didn't force that hot flesh where he needed it...

His hips met his own with aggression, and the slick sound of their flesh echoed in the hall. His sex throbbed as that clawed hand rubbed and stroked and tugged. It spilled seed over the carpeted floor and shot it out over stone. His leg was raised and that thick, weeping shaft pressed over his entrance. His mate growled loudly. “Damn it Yasha...”

He felt the length of his lover's arousal rub slickly between his cheeks and over the wetness of his heat. It was too much. He was undone. With a deafening gasp the hanyou clawed down the stone, his entire frame spasming as he came. Hot, thick streams of essence spilled from him, and his entrance throbbed against his lover's need. Robbing him of every last ounce of his control. “ Yasha!!Mine!” He heard his lover growl and after several vicious thrusts against his back side seed jetted between his thighs and dripped from his cheeks. Something between a sob and a whimper left the powerful demon lord, and the two of them slid down the wall. He felt his lover's head lay otop of his own as they panted. He knew what he was thinking. He was too.

They had mated several times now...nothing was like that. He looked down at his sex and found it still twitching, spilling seed. “Fucking scared of this Sessho...”

For once, his brother agreed. “Me too little brother...I am afraid...I can't trust myself around you until we mate properly. Your heat is far too strong..”

Inuyasha frowned. “Damn it how long will I be like this? This is so stupid...I've been in heat thousand of times...”

“It's our bond. If we sleep together tonight I fear my youki will fuck you to death... “

 

He was really messed up because that sounded perfectly ok to him. The smaller demon sighed. “I've embarrassed us in front of everyone...”

“We are not shamed brother...I'm sure they are all aware we are fighting our nature for the ceremony. Do not feel embarrassed. “

That didn't stop him from feeling that way. The hanyou turned his head and pouted. His brother smiled down at him and kissed his pouting lips. “I love you little brother...”

InuYasha's gasped and his face turned a deep shade of red. “What...”

The western lord smiled more. “I said...I love you..only now I have just realized in this moment...just how much..” He was hugged from behind and his mate mark was kissed. A deep warmth filled his chest, and the poor hanyou started to cry. His mate hugged him tighter. “I love your spirit...I love your passion...I love this life we are creating together little brother...I love waking up to your face...” InuYasha sniffed and turned to curl into his lover's arm. “Damn it Sessh...”

“It's true my little hanyou. I love your strength. I am afraid this Sesshomaru is madly in love with you...it frightens this Sesshomaru... “ The younger demon lifted his head up and found his lover's eyes. “Don't fucking lie to me..”

“It's not a lie Yasha.. I may never say this again...but know that it is true...I have always loved you...it pleases me greatly to have you here with me...this Sesshomaru is...is very excited about bonding with you...” That did it. InuYasha didn't know if it was a heat induced delirium, or if he had finally lost it, but he wrapped his arms around his brother's neck and kissed him deeply. As deep as he had to so he would know he felt love. Till the larger frame of his mate shuddered and his and his breath came out in tremors. Till they were both driven mad. The dog lord held him close and their noses touched, his smirk less stoic as he faught to keep his withering control. “You have ruined this Sesshomaru...now go, before I lay ruin to you. “ InuYasha smirked. “What if I want to be...ruined by you...”

“Do not try my patience InuYasha. What we did did not satisfy my desire and the great Inu's howl has only begun. Go back to the caster and tell him the potion failed. I will deal with the council. “

InuYasha sighed with longing before standing up and pulling his pants up. He gave his disheveled brother one more glance before running down the hall. Once out of sight Sesshomaru fell forward against the wall, his cheeks covered with red. “Little brother...you are more powerful than you know...and for that..I am grateful..”

****

The old magician found nothing to pacify him. True, the cold potion stopped him from feeling like he was on fire, but it did nothing to stop the blaze within when came in contact with his perverted brother. He thought back to the moment they shared in the hallway...to what he said. Was it real? All his life he had wanted his brother's love...any now that he felt he had it, he feared losing it most of all. The rest of the day he made up for his episode by being on top of his game. He trained Saraku, spoke to the council, and worked with Sessha on the ceremony. They came to the hall which had been cleared of spells and InuYasha's ears perked as they walked in. The room was circular, with 7 steep steps for sitting all around. Below in the circle lay a mound of black fur, and above an opening. Sessha smiled. “Soon my child...”

InuYasha looked at the almost silky black furs with wonder. The beast who they belonged to had to be massive. “What do we even do at this ceremony...”

Sessha hid her smile behind a delicate hand. “You mate naturally..”

“What?!”

“Did this Sessha's perfect son not explain the bonding to you?”

At this the hanyou growled. “Look, I'm not going to just-”

“Are you better than your maker? InuTaisho and your mother bonded here...in front of kin. And his father before that. Do you think they enjoyed being looked at? “

The hanyou growled and folded his arms. “Why? And it better be fucking good...”

“To show strength hanyou. The great Inu's light is casts above and there you will mate so your bond is deep within your demon. We all have roles here. This Sessha will bear the fire for this bond. Daiska will cast. Hoishin will translate. You cannot do this without your clan.”

He sighed and sat on one of the steps, looking down at the center. “What is it like...you know..being bonded like that...”

The old demoness sat next to him. “It is powerful...a deep connection which can never be severed. It will suit you and extend your life.”

He liked the idea of living longer for sure...but he wondered what the consequences were. “What will happen to Sesshomaru...you know..because I'm...and hes...”

“This Sessha does not know, since she has never had the pleasure of bonding a hanyou to a demon. We will find out soon enough. “

“Heh. No kidding...” He look over at her and then laid his head on her shoulder. The older Inu blushed. “Thanks old lady...”

“Thank you for keeping my perfect son. No matter what happens, this Sessha can see you have increased his happiness...”

“Hm.”

***


	19. Chapter 19

***

Dinner arrived soon after. Saraku jumped up and down as he spoke about his day to his papa, but the only think InuYasha could think about was the stupid ceremony. Damn that ceremony. It sounded dangerous, and he was afraid something would change. He didn't want them to change. All he could think about was his brother loved him, and that was enough. Saraku noticed his change and crawled up his shoulder. “Papa...are you ok?”

“Yeah squirt. Just thinking about this ceremony thing me and your mom have to do..sorry. I was listening to ya. Did you get your fireworks?”

The young pup frowned. “Don't be scared daddy...”

“I'm not scared of nothing..remember?” He looked up at him, and sighed. He couldn't lie to him. “Okay I'm just worried alright?”

“Mama's not worried...grandma's not worried...”

InuYasha groaned. “Look. You're too young to understand yet, but sometimes, adults worry about stuff. Doesn't mean it's bad, it's just our way of working shit out. I'm fine.” He licked his cheek and the black haired pup hugged his head. They made it to the dinning hall and the tripplets ran out the door. “Saraku Saraku!!”

“Come come!!”

“We found a bug, and Jakken san wants to eat it!!”

“Cool!!” Saraku jumped down and ran after them.

InuYasha followed the happy pups into the dinning hall and his eyes locked instantly with his brother. They were light as they had ever been. As they ever would be. Locked in a fire that spoke to his heart in a way no one did. He started to walk toward him but stopped at the empty seat at the other end of the table. Sesshomaru smiled wider. 'Smart choice mate...'

Their eyes never loss contact. Even as food was served and conversation broke out, His mate seemed far to busy gazing at him to respond properly. Hoishin saw this and laughed. “This will be a damn good ceremony. The way they look at each other, you'd think they haven't even fucked yet!”

Daiska laughed. “My brother appears smitten...” He smirked at the western lord, and Sesshomaru bit his lip. “It is because he is dear brother....do you not see the delectable creature at the end of the table...he is way more appetizing than our meal...” His mate's brows upturned and Sesshomaru stood. “I think I will have him now...”

Sassha blushed. “Dear brother...can you not wait? We are having the evening meal...”

The long haired demon inhaled the deepness of his lover's scent from across the table and growled.”No dear sister...this Sesshomaru can not..”

InuYasha blushed, but his own food was forgotten. His eyes narrowed and a tanned finger fell into his mouth. The western lord cursed. “Do not tease me Yasha...there are pups about...”

The shikon warrior blushed, full of heat. “Who said I was teasing..”

In a blink of an eye th demon lord rounded the table and claimed the hanyou's lips. He kissed him deeply with his lips and skillful tongue till the distinct whine of a submissive came from his mate.

Lady Sessha had seen enough. “Stop at once!!” She growled loudly. They looked over to her with shocked eyes then a preditory growl came from the normally emotionless demon lord, and the entire table gasped. InuYasha swallowed hard. He had to diffuse the situation before his crazy brother went homicidal on the entire clan. His paw laid against the lord's cool cheek. “Knock it off...you're scaring our pup...”

In truth the boy didn't look frightened. He looked upset. His golden eyes stared them down before a growl of his own issued in the room. Sesshomaru blushed, but it did nothing to calm his son's temper. “Sit. “

As it burned to touch the two separated Sesshomaru's eyes were red as blood. His demon had flared in his arousal. He looked away from the child's scrutiny in shame. “Forgive me...”

And then he ghosted from the room. InuYasha wanted to follow him, but he knew what would happen. He sat down and growled. He had lost his appetite. “Stop fucking staring at me like I'm a damn circus show...”

Yoru sighed. “InuYasha-”

“No. This whole thing is fucking stupid...”

Daiska smiled in sympathy at the half demon. “We have all experienced this Yasha...it will get better..”

Hoshin laughed as he leaned over Yoko who was looking down at her plate. “They hell we have! That shit is something else. He's going to kill you, you know that right?”

Marak growled. “Shut up. What would you know!”

 

Bara had to agree with Hoshin. Sesshomaru looked dangerous...untamed. At the brink of his control. “I must agree...it would be unwise to sleep in your lord's chambers tonight...”

InuYasha felt his anger boil over inside and before he could control himself, his fist collided with the table, making a heavy crack in it's center. “What the fuck am I to do then old man...since you mother fuckers are laying out on the table. We wouldn't be in this damn position if you didn't want us to go through this ceremonal shit. Are you happy now? He's already crazy, now you've unleashed his demon. “

Bara frowned. “No Yasha...that guilt rests with you. You have little control of yourself. How can you train the alpha. Look at you...like an animal infront of the pups...”

The butt of his blade was raised. “What did you say to me?”

Sessha waved her hand and the entire table fell unconcious save for her and the petulant half demon. She looked over to InuYasha and her cold eyes narrowed. “Hanyou...if you can't do what it takes to rejoin this clan...go...be your perfect brother's mistress...but have the decency to contain yourself in front of your children. They do not deserve your anger..”

InuYasha turned to leaved, but his body jerked back around and his hands tossed up in the air. “I'm no one's mistress!! I can do whatever these fuckers can do!”

“Then do it sister's child...honor this rite and control your desire.Your beautiful brother will follow for he is mystified by you...”

He sighed and looked down at his feet, taking note that his body shook. His tail twitched at his leg. His breath was uneven. With another long sigh he let go of his anger and nodded. “Thanks old lady...please help me..”

The old demoness nodded. “ Sister's child can start by apologizing to our clan.”

InuYasha grumbled. “Yeah yeah ok...”

***

 

Another week passed and the new moon glistened in spring rain as Inuyasha peered through the one of the balconies of the castle. In the passing days his heat grew into a mighty furnace, and he was reduced to drastic measures. He slept in the day with the help of potion, and during the night he wore translucent kimonos to bathe in night air. Most of his clan were unaffected by his change, but Sesshomaru's demon was enraged. He stalked him constantly, and therefore he was escorted by the Hoshin on most nights. The old dog seemed to enjoy his company more than he or himself anticipated. They spent time with Hoshin's mate Yoko, who wove beautiful threaded kimono's for the hanyou to wear during the long moon period.

Yoko was a gentle demon, possibly the most gentle Inuyasha had ever met. Her youki was calm like the flicker of ambers from a oven, and her eyes as soothing. The shikon warrior like her very much. She reminded him so much of Kikyo and his mother. Of human women and there ability to ease his soul. .She smile at him with golden lit eyes and the young lord blushed. Hoshin snorted. “Don't let the bitch get to comfortable with you. That's the same smile she used on me!”

Yoko turned to her irritated mate and blushed. “When I was 9 my lord mate. You are still my favorite uncle.”

“Yeah yeah..”

InuYasha snorted. “What do you see in a dirty old man like him? He's an asshole! You're too good for him.” He turned his nose up and the old dog growled. “Little shit! Don't think I won't kick your ass because you're on having your 'time of the month'.”

InuYasha raised his fist in the air and growled. “Motherfuck try this-”

“You two do this every night. We will have to find a new room if you scent the room with battle. I loved my lord before I was his. It's clear that he is the most powerful Inu in existence...” She continued to sew. Hoshin rolled his eyes and looked away. “Dear cousin, I have made this garment so that you may see our beautiful alpha. I am sure he has missed you..”

“I miss the kid too, but I can't wander around naked around him. His mother is crazy as hell as it is. Old man, we have been in here an hour and you haven't even talked to your cub? Are you really that much of a bastard?”

Hoshin glared red at the smug look of the halfbreed. Bastard looked too much like his high and mighty brother. “I love my damn pups, you little shit. Mind your own business or I'll tell the other brat where you've been hiding at night! Stupid pup, scared of a little cock...” He grumbled then stooped down and placed a paw on the large belly of his mate. Yoko's entire face flushed and her golden eyes danced. “My lord mate...” she purred, feeling his power flow over her form. She instantly looked healthier. “Female you need to eat more. You are too skinny to bear a prince of the east...”

“My lord...”

“I will go catch one of those prissy calves you like..what are they called..”

“Deer my lord mate....thank you...but this Yoko is happy to sit in her lords presence. I will wait-”

“Like hell!”

Inuyasha could see the connection between them. He loved her, and showed it in his own way. As much as a old dog could. He was still a long way from being a proper dominant for her, but his cousin seemed to know this before he even discovered it, and accepted Hoshin with patience. “ Old man deer don't travel at night and I aint going outside so you can wander around with your piss poor nose. Just ask a servant to bring her some food.”

The old cat demon at the door bowed, her hair shagging infront of her stripped face. “It would honor me to fetch food for Lady Yoko. There is salted deer meet in the lord's stores. I can have the cook make it tender and ready in a short time.”

 

Hoshin grumbled. “Fine. Hop too it then, bitch. My female is wasting away!”

InuYasha growled. “Apologize to Desran! She's not your damn foot stool!” His eyes started glowing and a purple stripe crept over his eye. Yoko noticed the change as well. “Yasha!”

The heat was consuming him. He began to pant and his claws dug holes at the sides of his delicate garmets. “My bad...” He bowed before the old cat and she blushed. “My lord you mustnt-”

“Forgive my uncle. This Inu would be honored if you brought food for his beautiful cousin...he is sorry that he let his demon scare you..”

Desran bowed back in return. “There is nothing to forgive my lord Yasha. I will go at once and also bring cold water for you.”

Once she left, Inuyasha dropped to the floor and folded his arms into his sleeves. “Old man stop abusing my people. I will tell the kid.”

“You wouldn't dare!”

“Feh. Try me. My pup does not like people who are mean to people for no damn reason. How long do I have to fucking stay cooped up in here again?

Yoko rubbed circles over her swell and looked at him thoughtfully. “It is Inu tradition to wait until the moon is bright with the eye of Sirius to perform a bonding ceremony, dear cousin. The light will consume your demon with power and allow for ritual to take place. No one knows how the ritual is performed except for the Great Inu of starlight. He will show you and Sesshomaru how to bond.”

The young hanyou did not like that. As much as people talked about the ceremony, no one could seem to tell him what he should do...what would happen to him and his crazy brother in the process. The more he asked, the more vague the answers. It pissed him off. “Me and that prissy bastard are already mates. Why do we need to do this dumb shit. I'm sitting here, hot as hell and all you fuckers keep saying is that a stupid light in the sky will lead the way. Sounds like a fairytale to me...”

Hoshin sighed. “Boy..you know far too little about yourself. I blame it on your weak human blood. Can you not hear the call of the Great Dog? His howl begun nights ago and has been getting louder every night. Maybe halfbreeds can't hear him.” He and his mate looked out the open doors at the glowing moon and the points of their ears twitched. Not for the first time, InuYasha felt he was missing something in his spirit. For years he fought to be a full demon...for acceptance..for love. Now as he watched them, he wished he could be a full demon for the secrets it held. Again he wondered...what was it like to bask in that power...the Great Inu was the god of his kind and yet he could not hear his voice. The same voice that was intended to guide him into union with his brother. With sadness in his heart he dropped his head to his chest and looked at his tail as it drooped between his folded legs. A black tendril of hair fell from his shoulder. “Dear cousin...” He looked up and found them both washed in his sadness. “You are very powerful...the scent of your sadness has brought us to tears...”

Sure enough the couple was weeping openly. Hoshin let out a dominant, but calming growl and it vibrated through the room. “I did not mean to upset you boy...”

“Its nothing...just hate not being in control of my life..I want to hear the great dog too...get so tired of being different..”

“Perhaps you are not listening..his howl comes to demons who listen for it. You are too caught up in all of the roles you play. Remember first you are an Inu..Stay calm and listen. You can hear him. His growl is low, but it vibrates the air with power. Feel him pup. Feel how he is shaking the very walls around us with his promise of return..”

The young hanyou closed his eyes and let his thoughts slip away. The heat which burned within began to ebb, and his body hummed with his demon. What was one black strand becme 2 and three, till his hair was dark as night, and his skin glowed pale. The fur of his tail grew sleek and busy, and his breathe even. Listen.

Then a sound pieced the silence and began to rumble into his being. It was the howl of the Inu, deep and low, and his entire form vibrated. His eyes snapped open and when he looked at his hands, he found them clawless and pale. He stared up at them in fear, even while the howl still penetrated his senses. “Yasha...you are...”

“He's lost his demon...” Hoshin hissed.

InuYasha cursed. “Shit..” He jerked up and looked at his face in the mirror hanging from the wall. It too was vibrating. His ears and tail were gone. His cycle had reached it's peak. “Fuck! The old lady said this wasn't going to happen this time!!”

Hoshin choked. “This time?!”

“How can I still hear that noise?! Fuck my head-” He grabbed his temples fell to his knees. Something wasn't right...the noise...it just kept getting louder...and another sound mingled with it. Far more subtle...like that of a bird. It's melody melted into the low howl and made broken words. “Make it-stop-”

The door flung open and they were met by Saraku and stunned Sesshomaru. “InuYasha...”

Yoko gasped. “My alpha...you markings-”

Saraku ran to his father and grabbed his face, a look of wisdom well beyond his years upon his small face. “Daddy stop fighting them. They are trying to talk to you...” The now human child whispered. The older hanyou trembled. “What's happening to me...”

“You gotta listen to them-be still!” The boy chided him as he sat on his lap. He placed his forehead against his father's sweaty one and his sire grew silent. The demon lord reached for them, but his uncle knew better. “Don't touch them boy, or you'll get purified!”

“That is my mate and pup! I will not stand here and let them suffer!”

Yoko raised her hands and her eyes grew brighter and deepened in power. “My lords be still...can you not hear it...”

They stood silently and sure enough there was the howl and the soft trill of song vibrating in the cool of night. The alpha let out a soft sigh and it seemed to release it bonds. His demon flowed over his form and puppy ears formed atop of his head. He made a small whimper as his tail drew from his body. InuYasha's form returned as well. The older hanyou let out a cry of pain as his claws extended and sighed in exhaustion when he and the child fell back against the wall. Sesshomaru kneeled down and touched the child's back. “Saraku...are you alright...”'

The boy yawned as he opened his eyes. “Mm ok mama...” He whimpered and nuzzled the face of his father. “Daddy...daddy wake up...”

Sesshomaru growled. “Yasha....little brother please wake up...” He kissed his forehead and smiled as golden eyes opened. “Daddy what did the big dog say to you? He seemed really grumpy!”

InuYasha looked at the child, looked at his mate and started laughing. Sesshomaru frowned. “He has lost his mind from the awakening. Go fetch the old witch-”

“I'm fine Sess. I don't know what just happened, but I heard two voices bickering over our bond. They said something about a pu..” He looked down at the child in his lap and smirked. Saraku you little brat...

The child only nodded with a twinkle in his golden eyes. He licked his cheek and then pulled his confused mother to the door. Sesshomaru reached for him. “InuYasha-”

“I said I'm fine. I don't need you coming in here molesting me so get out ya horny bastard..” He smirked at his lover who's eyes grew dangerous with the fire of lust. “You will regret making this Sesshomaru wait for what is his hanyou...you will be a wanton bitch when I am done with you...”

The half demon blushed and looked away. “Yeah yeah big man. Just get the hell out for now..”

That smirk turned into a warm smile and then the lord was pulled by their over bearing child out the room. Yoko smiled. “Yasha, he knew you were here...”

“Yeah...no use hiding from him, he's a damn feign..” He said with a laugh, staring out at the moon in the sky. He thought of the voices he heard and the singing in his ears. It made him feel less different. More like his family, and that made him feel better. He also knew instinctually, because of the awakening, they would be bonded soon. Much sooner than anticipated. Less than a month. A week at the most. An excitement bubbled inside him and his tail began to bat against the floor. He couldn't help it. He smiled so brightly his fangs poked from his lips and even his grouchy uncle smiled. “You idiot. You know he's as crazy as his mother and yet you still gave him your heart.”

The puppy eared demon turned to him and took a pause. He did didn't he. He thought back to that stupid smile his brother had on his face and how warm it made him and promptly began to laugh hard, falling over on his side. He really did. He loved his crazy, stuck up brother. The whole thing was so ludicrous it was hilarious and yet it meant everything to him. It was his life. He had given his heart to a bastard who called him puppy. Tears began to spill from his eyes as his laughter took a turn for the worse, and he held his sides as he wheezed.

Yoko snickered and looked up at her mate who was laughing as well. “Both of them are fucking nuts!”

The pregnant demoness laughed outloud because she knew she too was crazy. Love made them that way.


	20. Chapter 20

The lord of the western lands sat quietly at breakfast. While he did not need to eat everyday, he normally did so as it was a luxury of a lord. Not on this morning. He had lost all appetite. He had not seen his mate in two weeks and he had gone beyond mad with need. His youki flared and inside his heat grew into a burning blaze of insatiable desire. He feared his self and what he had become in the absence of the younger demon. His speech lacked power, his command was waning. All he could think about was the younger Inu...how rich the color of his skin was...how grainy the tempo of his voice sounded to his delicate ears...if he could touch the thickness of his mane...or brush his claws down his plump lips...he would come. He would release this pent up desire all over the cloth that kept his modesty and feel utterly debased. Debased and it would be worth it. True to his promise to his lover he did not give in to his desire to neglect this torture of a life...it was a constant battle. A battle that he was sure he could win, now that he could see the rewards. InuYasha….

He had always desired him...it was a fact he kept to himself, but to most of his kin it was obvious. Even to his mother. When they were children he would seek his brother out in the moonlight and take his bed. Too young to understand bonds, the young lord would scoop the hanyou pup in his arms and simply inhale his scent from a mass of thick locks. It was the only way he could take rest. His little brother’s scent was that of new growth lying under the base of oaks...fresh...new...as if he did not belong to this world. Now that he was older he smelled of the thick canopy of the forest...of leaves that bathed nightly in moonlight...cool and dewy...a rich pungent aroma of thick branches and mossy bark. He smelled like freedom...and it was this scent that now drove him mad. His other kin seemed to recognize his distress, but did nothing to soothe him. Not that he needed coddling….

 

...he just missed the way his little puppy would yell at him and demand he be his alpha...he missed having someone to care enough to wish him well. Tell him it was ok to be something more. That the past did not dictate your future..that it was ok to be afraid...to be...vulnerable. With a table full of people, without his silly brother he was lonely. It was an odd feeling...and even lonelier than he anticipated it would be. He knew he had to remove himself from his presence...the last dinner they had his demon raged to the point he feared he would kill one of his kin. He did not apologize for that incident but he was sure his brother did. He would kill anyone of them to be with his mate now...it was his right to have what he wanted. Pale claws skimmed the outline of the wine glass and its coolness did nothing to assuage his ache. ‘Damn Yasha...’

 

The western lord wondered how his mate was fairing, but he knew all too well what his lover was up to. Every morning he avoided breakfast and took their daughter out to the fields. The two had become very close...he suspected that the beautiful child had made good on her promise and spoken to her other father regarding her desires. He was less than devotional to her whims. At least not outright. The child was human and therefore her pleasure was to be happy and helpful. She also desired love. While he showed her more affection than he was afforded as a pup, he never gave her the human necessities that his mate was sure to give. Smiles...kisses...hugs… he was only now beginning to see their merit. Those things were only provided at the most desperate times...and the demon lord was not desperate..

...he was desperate. He was desperate for his mates attention...for the attention of his children. He saw that now..on the cusp of their bonding night...he knew he’d never desire to be without any of his immediate family. The feeling he knew was love bubbled in the cavity of his chest, but his eyes merely gazed over his plate. Yasha, Saraku, and Rin were not in attendance. He missed them. 

Sesshomaru turned his attention to his brother InuMarak. He was the reason his princess was not here at breakfast. The older male felt his attention and wary purple eyes stared up at him. ‘I should have killed him...’ the lord thought as he sipped his drink. Marak seemed to know this as well, because he gave him a submissive sniff and looked down at his plate. Sesshomaru thought back to the events that entwined his innocent Rin with his weak brother in distaste. 

~ Several months before InuYasha’s return

 

With the frost of winter chilling the western lands, its lord sat in his study watching the slow fall of snow flakes from the balcony of his palace. His brother Marak had made an impromptu visit while running a hunt in the nearby forest. When the older demon made it to the palace steps he was heavily intoxicated. Sesshomaru didn’t care for unexpected guest, and less for family, but his ward Rin seemed to be fascinated by another demon in her presence. He offered Marak shelter but no other comforts and took his leave. 

As the night went on he became curious as to where his child had gone. Normally the human would lie underfoot, braiding his hair while he managed scrolls or brushing his mane while he stared off into the void. Tonight she was not in his presence. 

He decided to look for the girl, using his nose to sniff out her scent. He found it heaviest at his brother’s door. With a growl he barged in…

..and there he found his brother laying in a mound of furs with a naked black haired female hanyou in his arms. They both looked mortified to see him...while that form said woman, that was most certainly Rin, though he did not know how. He spirit grew mad with hatred...the very idea of his child being used this way...much the way he was as a pup...it angered him until his youki flared and his demon emerged. 

Rin screamed, her hanyou form yanked from the older Inu. Black eyes widened as the sword of her father drew and quickly swiped at Marak’s neck. Rin screamed and fell to her knees as the black haired demon began to gurgle and cough thick blood from his trembling lips. She looked up at her adopted father with pure horror. “Save him!!!” 

“ He has used a sorcerers magic on you for his own sick desires! He will die-”

“Rin will not forgive you if he dies!!” Rin screamed back, her hands fumbling to push the blood back to its source. Purple eyes rolled and with a gasping breathe, Marak passed. Rin grew frantic, shaking his lifeless form, eyes wild. She turned to the western lord with so much sadness...it was the same sadness he saw when he found her. It tore open his heart from its icy cavern. It made him think of all of his wrongs and wish he too was no longer living. “Please….” she whispered, and bowed low till her head met stone. “...please save him...my lord….this Rin will die without him...”

Sesshomaru growled as he drew taisaiga in his hands and ran the blade over his brother’s body. At once the wound healed and a trembling Marak sat straight up against the furs. “Sesshomaru-brother-”

“Do not touch my daughter again.” Rin was jerked up and pulled from the room. 

 

It was a pity he did not remain dead.

While he missed him as well, the great lord understood his son’s disappearance. The child was the alpha...his awakening in the night of the great howl changed the pup into someone more independent. Sesshomaru wished on all the moonlights in his existence that his perfect son would not grow into a grown dog...but that wish was falling on deaf ears. The great Inu desired the small hanyou...and not even he, with all his power could stop his destiny. He accepted that. He also accepted his brother’s disappearance...he knew under his mothers guidance, the hanyou was turning into a lord. He knew the trials he would go through and the resistance he would feel. It was better to be far from the temptation of their mating. It was far too great a danger for the young demon. A smirk fell across pale lips at the thought of the puppy eared hanyou screaming his name, but fell as eyes turned to him. They did not need to know he was under such distress nor did they care. Most continued to eat. 

 

He younger brother InuKasha kept looking at him with poorly masked worry. He looked away. The teen was too much like his mate. ‘We will discuss it later...’ he promised mentally, though he was unsure the young lord would hear. The pale gold of Kasha’s eyes deepened with understanding and the young demon continued to speak to his mate. 

The lord had confided much in Kasha over these past weeks. Some past remnant of himself said too much, but the young demon was honorable and trustworthy. He too knew why he stared death at their brother. It was only weeks ago that they sat and discussed the matter of Rin and InuMarak.

 

3 weeks ago ~

 

The crazed demon lord listened intently to the ever clear howl of the great dog as he sat delicately against his chamber pillows with his youngest brother Kassha. With his mate's needed disappearance into the many rooms of the castle, Kassha was the closest comfort he had. The young demon had learned well under his late uncles influence to be a great lord, but his demeanor was still wild, like that of his mate. Beside them Rin laid in a mound of fur, her frowning face burrowing into the warmth as she slept. Though she cried hours ago, her father could still smell her tears. Kassha looked over at him then down at the ring wrapped in twine which was clutched in her tiny hands. “This Kassha will stand by you if you wish for our brother Marak to leave...I had no idea he was capable of such things...”

Sesshomaru didn't return his gaze, instead staring at the shiny object as it flickered in the firelight. “This Sesshomaru would have killed his brother the night it occurred but Rin...she would not forgive me if I did...”

“Does InuYasa know of what has happened?”

At talk of his mate the lord laid a claw at his lips without thought, stroking the soft flesh he found there. “ No...I'm afraid any talk of the situation would send him into a fury of anger...he would kill Marak...though it angers me...I know it is not our place to tell Rin who she can love...though I do not wish for our brother to steal her chastity...”

Kassha reached for the small ring but the hand that held it clutched it tighter. “How does she know in her sleep?”

Sesshomaru smirked. “She is the child of an Inu lord...she knows what is precious to her. Her heart is as guarded as mine. I will speak to our dear brother-”

“Is now a bad time?”

The two turned to see a frowning Marak. The purple eyed demon stood at the door with the scent of fear and sadness. In his claws the beautiful black haired doll he brought. “You are bold...too bold...this Sesshomaru would take your life if not for the love of his child.”

 

Kassha growled low. “You shouldn't be here...you disgrace this clan-”

 

“I am already disgraced. I have disowned my mother for my hanyou sister...I have cowered before one infront of my clan...and another....” He looked down at the sleeping child with great sadness and shame, his claws twitching against the dolls silk kimono. “...another has stolen this Marak's heart...”

Sesshomaru growled. “I will not let you defile my daughter-”

“I am no monster! I just...I just want to apologize...and to give her this...she's been following me around the castle all week...you may finish the wound she has made in my heart once I am done...but I will give her this....” 

As if she felt his presence, the human child sat up from the fur of her father and her eyes widened. “Marak!!” 

“Rin...” The black haired Inu let out a happy growl and fell to his knees. Rin ran up to him and wrapped his arms around his neck, crying into his silken hair. “I thought my lord killed you!!”

“I am sorry child...” He hugged her and his entire youki vibrated from their touch. Neither Sesshomaru or Kassha missed this. Rin sobbed into his robes and curled into his arms. “ No-Rin is so happy you are not dead!! Look!!!” She pulled the make shift necklace in her hand and show him the small gold ring. “Rin kept it!! Look Marak- it fits now!! Now Rin can be your mate like my lord is InuYasha's mate!!” 

Marak shook his head. “Rin don't-” 

It was too late. The child put the ring on and her body flowed from her clothes. Her eyes got deeper, her skin paler, and full of maturity. She looked down at him and blushed darkly.” Mate!!”

“Rin stop this at once!!” Sesshomaru pulled a now grown hanyou female from the embrace. “You promised this Sesshomaru that you would not put this ring on until you had grown out of his arms...”

“But father-” Her black puppy ears lowered and she started to whimper but a growl of her own escaped her now red lips. “You lied to Rin!! You said you'd never take this from me!!” She pulled from him and fell against her now blushing uncle, whose claws skimmed her pale thigh. The western lord pulled his sword. “ I will kill you brother...” 

“Baby brother- I was only helping her up-” 

“I will help alleviate your head from your body...” He raised his sword and Rin growled, her tail batting at the floor. At once the black haired demon growled with lust at her scent but stilled his self. “Rin stop it!!” 

“But mate-”

“This Marak wants his brothers blessing...he will not disgrace our bond by taking advantage of your adult form...this lords brother will ensure he lives long enough to see you grow up...” The purple eyed dog said this with caution as he watched poison spill from his brother's hand. “...and until then...you must do as your father wishes...” 

Rin pouted but bowed. “I am sorry my lord...I want my father's blessing...I will not disgrace myself or my lord uncle...but please let this Rin kiss her lord mate before he is lost to her again...” 

At this Marak smiled so gently, Kassha gasped. The look in his eyes...were there was mischief and deviousness...now there was love and affection. He hadn't moved from his kneeling spot on the floor, looking up at the black haired hanyou as if she was every moonlight in his existence. He knew what that was...he had felt it the moment he saw his beautiful sister. The moment he saw Sesshomaru staring at their brother Yasha from across the table. 

Kassha smiled. “I see now why my brother was so weary. It would appear that our brother is in love...”

Sesshomaru snarled. “ It would appear so...but if he loves this lords daughter...he will keep his word...if he can do that, Rin may keep the ring of Karashi as a bonding present...and when the time comes...this Sesshomaru and his honorable brother will give him our blessing...”

Rin's eyes widened and she jumped up and down. “Really my lord?!!” 

He looked away. “ Yes...now kiss the fool before I am tempted to kiss him with my blade...” With a light huff he turned away and sat back down. Rin turned and jumped the laughing demon, kissing all over his face before kissing him so soundly on the lips the prince let out a whine in his throat which turned into a deep growl of need. “Little bitch....do not test me here...your father already wants my blood.”

She giggled and licked his cheek before falling over the grumpy demon lord and licking his cheek as well. “This Rin wants to go to the ceremony with her mate!” 

“You test your father's patience child...”

“Pleeeeaaase.”

“You may go if you can tell InuYasha why you wish to go with your lord uncle. “ 

“Yay!!” 

“Take the ring off now princess...you have not yet grown out of my arms...” He said almost silently. She slipped the ring off and her body changed back to normal as if it never happened. With doll in her arms she curled into her fathers arm and went to sleep. 

“Brother...how...how can this Marak repay you...”

Sesshomaru scoffed, hands stroking the child’s sweat clad forehead. “You cannot...this child loved me when the world did not...even my pack abandoned me...but this child of the goddess...she followed me everywhere...she is the reason I sit her among you. The only thing you can do is honor your word...that and...” he stroked the gold band that laid in her hand. “Ask mother what magic she gave to InuKarashi...I have never seen an object that can turn a human into a hanyou...we do not know what prolonged use will do to Rin...if you love her you will find out everything you can about it.” 

“I will...thank you Sessho...maybe the hanyou is a good influence on you...”

Sesshomaru blushed and Kassha snickered. 

 

****


	21. Chapter 21

He had not seen his stupid face in two weeks. Two weeks and it was killing him. Through their bond, the half demon could hear his mates thoughts and knew he was far too wound up to see face to face. He was too wound up. In all his years he had never had a heat like this...deep down he knew it was the great Inu...he knew it was the way it was suppose to be….

...but damn it he missed the crazy bastard. Through his time with his uncle Hoshin and his mate Yoko he learned well that love was more complex than he assumed...that while he cared deeply for Kikyo and Kagome...that what he had felt for them was not love. He was in love. And it sucked. All he could think about was Sesshomaru and his stupid face and soft skin and deep stare. He could smell the strong aroma of his heat all through the palace. That scent said come to me...let me please you...love you...it was sad...it was desperate. And he desired above all things to go to him and never leave his side. He often listened to his mates calls for his attention through out the day..they both had taken a ritual of eating away from each other. He would skip breakfast and come out to the palace fields with Rin and during the afternoon meal his crazy brother would go into his study. 

 

Gods he missed him. It took every ounce of will inside to stay way from the older Inu...it was perhaps the hardest battle he had faced because in the end….the only one he was fighting here was himself. It was ludicrous to think of it...after years of desiring nothing but to prove he was stronger than Mr. High and Mighty...now he would willingly submit all of his power if if it meant he’d stay with him forever. 

Love made you crazy. He secretly thought about this future he was creating in the western lands...how it was not how he imagined life would be after defeating Naraku. He dreamed he’d free Kikyo and they’d be together...he a full demon...and she a high priestess. That life paled in comparison to what he had now...a mate...children… family….power in a way that was different than what he expected...he was in love with this life… this life was full of promise. The golden eyed demon did not know if it was just his heat or his heart...but he wanted to beare more pups into this life with his brother. Strong little demons with his mate’s silky hair and his smirk. A litter of them who would make this world even more beautiful. Pups that would make his mate proud and give him joy and the same wonder he saw in those emotionless eyes when their pup became the alpha.

If only he could see him now...Yasha was sure he’d tell him all of this...he would tell him...he loved all of him...his craziness...his coldness...his joy and quiet anguish...that he’d love him even without titles...that he was worthy of happiness...that he’d die trying to give it to him. That he’d go to the fires of hell for his smile...for just one kiss...right now...he’d give his soul… He heard a dominate growl in his mind and knew it was his mate. He saw an image of him screaming as his mate laid between his legs. ‘Stay out of my head ya damn pervert!’ he mentally hissed with a growl. The black haired hanyou female sitting beside him blushed. “Papa Yasha...are you mad at Rin?”

The shikon warrior blushed and grumbled at her cuteness and patted her head. “Nah...just thinking ‘bout something...don't worry about it..”

Rin smiled brightly, her black puppy ears pointing up and she hugged his arm. “You missed my Lord father!!” 

“ I don’t missed that crazy bastard! We didn’t come out here to talk about that idiot anyway!” The young dog demon nodded. “We came out to pick flow-” 

 

InuYasha cursed and rubbed his head. This child was cute and all, but he didn’t understand how she remained so naive. It was a feat of nature with his pervert brother around. “No. Look Rin...you love me right? I’m your old man now. You gotta listen to me. I said you can go to the ceremony with Marak, but that’s only if you get these moves down pack. I don’t want that bastard taking advantage of my kid. “ 

The younger hanyou blushed harder. “ Rin is Yasha’s daughter now..Rin will not let her papa down!” 

“That a girl. Now. Show me what you got. What do you do if Marak tries to take you from the palace...” 

 

****

 

InuSasha bounded through the moonlit fields of the western palace, her beautiful silver mane shining like diamonds. She let out a playful growl as her tail was batted by her mate in attempts to catch her. “Sasha -wait!”

She laughed. Since the alpha had cured her, she felt boundless energy and her spirit was as playful as a pup. Her young mate noticed to. It changed the way he behaved around her. He was like a love sick young demon the way he looked at her. She was a goddess in his eyes. She could not repay the young hanyou for this gift, but she swore she’d try. ‘ So slow Kassha..you would think you were an old dog!’

With one leap the silver haired teen jumped on the large demons back and she laughed, rolling over to nuzzle his stomach. The young lord laughed and gasped, his claws rubbing her soft fur. ‘Sasha-its so cold!’

‘Such a powerful mate I have...to put down a great Inu like this...’ She made a submissive growl in her throat and her large tongue licked down his navel. Her poor mate groaned, his eyes lidding at the scent of her arousal...so unsullied by the bind, his entire body became heated. “You will be punished if you tease this lord...” 

The large demon nipped at him and her large nose pushed his kimono up his legs. Kassha hissed as that large, raspy tongue began to lick over his legs, skimming his need. “Too much-”

‘Does my form not please you mate...’ She purred, the heat of her pant blowing over his saliva slick skin. He shuddered and his head tossed in the grass as he whispered harshly. “Sasha-someone will see us-ahhhhhplease-”

Her large nose lifted from the kimono and her form transformed. Silver waves blew in the cool of the night as she looked down at him, her cheeks red with want. “My dominant...” she whispered, but her eyes said much more. Kassha blushed darkly and smirked at her. “Fine, but we do it my way.”

The demoness’ eyes widened and her blush increased as her silky mane was grabbed and her head was forced into the teens lap. The thick need of her mates sex forced its way into her throat and she choked, claws ripping up grass. “Sasha….is it too much...this lord loves it when you choke on his cock..”

Tears seeped from her eyes and she moaned around him as her kimono was lifted up and lithe fingers pressed into her. ‘Kassha-please!’

“I am giving you what you want sister...” His fingers plunged and his hips jerked as he began to move, his golden moonlit eyes gleaming at her dainty back as she twisted and rolled into his touch. “ AhhhhSasha-” The young lord fell on his back and his hips raised high in the air as he held on to his lover’s beautiful mane, taking his pleasure. Sharp claws dug into his thighs as the older demon felt his demon rising. She whined loudly and jerked from him, only to be pinned to the grass. The cocky teen growled deep in his throat, eyes flickering red. Sasha turned away from his gaze. “Beloved...your demon is rising...”

“It is because you affect me so...” He whispered low, frame shaking to control his desire. He leaned a pale forehead against her and shuddered. “The great Inu has blessed us Sasha...the alphas return...and now...now my heat is approaching...if this Kassha takes you..you will beare my cub…”

Sasha let out a pained whimper and looked up to the moon as she held his head to her bussom. A crystal tear fell from her eye. “ All this time...you still wish for me to be with cub...”

Kassha smiled secretly against her breast, his shaking hands sliding between them to press his need against her. The already pulsing throb of her turned into a pounding heat and she cried out, body arching up against his strong form. “ I will ruin this Sasha...you will ache for it and when you have it you will sob with regret...I will fill you so completely you will wish you had not teased me with this...tightness…oh yes...you will beare a cub after this fucking.” He pressed and she did indeed sob, hips moving to take in her dominant’s pleasure. “My mate !-”

“Look how needy you are sister...it has grown hard with want of it...” He rubbed against the nub of her need and she spasmed, claws leaving bloody rivers down his back.

“Thats it...” He growled, rubbing the weeping flesh of her need, feeling the liquid fire cover the crown of his sex. “ ..cry for it bitch...” 

“Whoa!!” A stunned InuYasha stood with smirking Daiska a few feet from the couple. Daiska snickered. “ Brother I told you they were mating. Your nose is useless.”

“Shut up ya bastard! How was I suppose to know they were getting it on! I’m in heat damn it!!”

“I did tell you..”

Kassha sat up and with wide innocent eyes, his cheeks beet red. “ Um we were not-its not what it looks like-she started it!!”

Sasha snorted. 

****


	22. Chapter 22

The howl was louder now. So loud it vibrated the walls with it’s subtle hum and InuYasha knew.. the time was coming. While he had not seen his crazy brother in weeks, his presence was so ingrained in his mind that they spoke often. He quickly found out that his mate was not as he appeared. His mind was calm and at times innocent. Sometimes the great lord sat among the flowers with their daughter in quiet contemplation of their small form. Sometimes as he bathed he sang lullabies. He had known the older demon forever, but only now did he see the innocence in his demeanor...why he begged to be cared for...loved...why he needed all his attention. There was a calm pride about him that showed when their eyes met...an acknowledgement of something between them that had always been and always would be. It was more than love to the older Inu. It was companionship. He was a lonely soul in a castle full of people..and only he could fill the void. 

Sometimes the hanyou would send an image of where he was to his mate, and he would hear him chuckle softly. Sometimes his lover would lie in their bed and hold his pillow, whispering his name into the night. At those times InuYasha wished the ceremony was over and he could comfort his brother..because he ached to hold him, and he really didn’t quite know why..

On the last night before they were bonded, InuYasha called out to the western lord from the 5th floor. ‘Sessho...’

 

Immediately Sesshomaru sat up. ‘Yasha….are you well..”

The younger warrior blushed, looking down at the balcony to their room. It was so close...he could jump and he would be there, and they would be together. ‘ Yeah...I’m fine...do you think its ok if I came to bed? Houshin and Yoko fell asleep and its damn cold...” 

Sesshomaru smiled. ‘I would like nothing more than for my mate to be at my side...but I feel the Great dogs call, Yasha...tomorrow it will be finished...we should wait...I fear I can’t control myself in your presence...” 

InuYasha frowned. Fuck that. He was not going to wait another night. He jumped from the balconies ledge and landed with one graceful step on the lord’s balcony. He walked through the billowing curtains and found his mate flushed red as he sat in their bed. “I miss you….deal with it...” he said with a small growl, and shifted out of his kimono. He stepped over to the bed and curled under the sheets against his lover’s side. Sesshomaru smiled at his cuteness, his hand moving to brush aside thick silver tendrils. “ I missed you too koibito...so much...” He scooped the half demon into his lap and kissed his forehead. “Sessh...”

“Yasha...I will not be held responsible for ravishing you since you openly come to our bed...”

“I will take the blame...just...hold me tighter damnit...its cold..” His mate whispered into his neck, a small pant coming from his parted lips. The western lord smiled more, leaning back against the headboard and pressing his mate against his chest. “After tomorrow you will never be cold again Yasha...this lord will keep you just like this...always..”

InuYasha was red from heat and from his brothers attentiveness. He felt long, delicate fingers skim his back and sighed.” I am past horny Sess. I’m dying...”

“Me too mate...tomorrow we will not have to wait...”

“Cant you suck on it a little?” his course mate laughed, his golden eyes peeking up at him. The demon lord smirked. “If I sucked your cock your heat would intensify and you would become insane with want.”

“Whattabout a kiss?”

“If I kiss your beautiful co-”

“My lips ya perv!” The younger demon sat up and crossed his arms, a decidedly delicious blush on his face. The poor demon lord was tempted. This beautiful creature could have anything he asked of him..he was smitten. He leaned up and peered close, eyes lowering to the soft glisten of his lover’s pouty lips. “Just a kiss Yasha...”

How could he deny he wanted more? Hell he wanted more 2 weeks ago..but to feel his lips against his own… “Yeah...just a small kiss...are you my mate or aint ya?”

“I am your mate InuYasha...and you...you are mine...” And then he was captured in a deep heated glaze of need as those lips touched his own. Sucking, licking, his mate gripped his hair and his tongue danced against his own till his heat was turned to hellfire and every sensitive point of his being was hard and wanting. His older lover tore away from him with ragged breathe, all hot and shaken, and a look of a red eyed beast replaced quite adoration. “Yaasha….”

 

His younger lover trembled as he leaned into his ear. “ Shh...I know...I want you so bad...it hurts inside..but this is our last chance Sessho...the last time you will be you...and I will be me… control it...let me see you..I want you to see me...” 

Red eyes flickered to gold and a more frightened demon laid under him. “Mate- you must go-”

“No. You and I...we are stronger than this...we don’t need to fear it...besides...it was just a kiss...” And another more sweeter kiss was placed on trembling lips. He pulled the demon lords head to his chest and laid on his side. “Shh...I talked to Rin...I really don’t fucking like what is happening with her and Marak...”

Talk of their daughter’s position seemed to diminish some of his passion. Sesshomaru frowned. “Nor do I brother...but it is her only desire...she loves that buffoon...though I do not know why...” 

“If he touches her I will cut his dick off...” 

“Not before I do..I take it you told the princess yes to her courting at the ceremony...” A pale arm tugged him tighter.

“Yeah...damn brat has me wrapped around her finger. I told that bastard Marak that I’d cut his dick off though..” 

Sesshomaru laughed into his silly lovers neck, smile so wide his fangs poked through his lips. “I love you Yasha...you have made this lord happy...I only hope I can do the same...” 

The red shikon warrior snorted and buried his head to prevent his brother from seeing the pure blush across his face. “ Yeah yeah love you too ya crazy bastard...” 

“Are you afraid of what happens tomorrow? Our clan will see how needy you are for my touch….they will watch you debase yourself and cry out in agony as this lord pounds your a-”

“Hey shut up!! Maybe it’s your crazy ass who will be crying!” 

“ We will see mate...we will see...”

***

 

The young prince of the west awoke the next day bright and early. He got dressed quickly, petting his mother’s tail Momo and dashed through the castle till he found the fox old council woman, Keana. He opened her door without knocking and jumped in her bed. “ Keana!! Keana!!” 

“Your highness!” She gasped, barely pulling an eye mask from her face. Her red fur still lay in a bonnet. “Today its today!! Hurry!!” and without another word the young prince dashed out the room to the magic caster’s dungeon. The old frog demon was prepared for the prince. He stood patiently at the door and bowed as he approached. “Young prince...” He lifted a small valve and the hanyou snatched it, kissed the old frog on the cheek and dashed off again. Keana only just caught up. She leaned against the doorway. “ I miss that energy...” 

“You should catch the little hellfire before he pops that potion into the wrong drink..”

She dashed off again after the rambunctious little demon.   
** 

InuYasha awoke to a cool room. When he looked up, his brother was being fitted for his ceremony robes. The lord looked over to him and the glint in his eye said he was in for it. “ Good morning, Lord Yasha...” 

InuYasha blushed as his mate’s kimono opened, baring his porcelain chest. He watched his abs flex in the morning light and swallowed hard. “ Yeah...morning...” 

The sash was tied on his brother’s black kimono and he watched Kiata, his brother’s hand maid make a large bun in his hair and insert several dragon daggers. She pulled at the shoulders of his kimono and it fell slightly down his back revealing his creamy neck. “ Kiata are we done? “ 

“Yes my lord...” The wolf demon said softly, placing his sandals at his feat. “ I am ready for you, my lord Yasha...” 

“Do hurry, Yasha...we have a castle full of visitors who are dying to meet you..and...the sooner we speak to them...the sooner we can...have more pleasant activities...”The older demon smiled wickedly and took the large fan from his sash as he walked out. “Don’t take too long...” 

“Fuck...” He quickly jumped up and put on anything she threw at him so he could join the festivities.   
*** 

 

The activity of dressing for such a formal occasion took much longer than he liked, but his brother’s handmaid insisted he let her do her work. When she was done, he found himself in silk clothe that felt like water over his skin. It was light but darkly colored in deep reds and blacks and fine silver speckled in his braided hair. 

Painted eyes…red cheeks and lips….

He looked like a whore. A high priced whore. 

‘This is for him..’ he tried to tell himself as he smoothed over his kimono and walked in the hall. ‘He better fucking like this…’

When he came to the main room there was indeed a castle full of guest. Demons from all over came to greet them and see them bond. It was so strange having all of the attention, but with his brother’s mind melding with his own, he found grace. The entire room paused as he walked in, and his hand was kissed and several males attempted to help him down the steps. One lion demon name Ulain, boldly took his hand as he passed. “Lord Yasha...your beauty is only surpassed by your bravery..” He attempted to kiss his hand and the warrior yanked away. He wanted to punch the bastard square in his ugly face, but he didn’t want to embarrass his mate so he just frowned and pulled his hand to his chest. “ And your boldness is only surpassed by your smell. Have you met this lords mate? He’s the most powerful-”

“My love..” A cool hand graced his hip and he immediately relaxed. “ I see you have met Ulain...he is the lord of the South regions...Lord Ulain...I see you have found beauty in something that is mine...I may find beauty in something which is yours...like the Hazer region...I hear there is a red fruit that grows there...one that is almost as succulent as my mate’s lips...” Cool fingers ran over the hanyou’s red painted lips. His crazy mate and the strange demon watched in fascination as he shuddered all over. “Sessho...not here...” 

Sesshomaru leaned over his flushed little brother and smirked up at Ulain. “You are right mate...not here….maybe here...” Hands skimmed down his backside and the western prince hissed. “Stop it…”

“Indeed.” With a glare the couple moved passed the stunned demon. InuYasha was thankful when he saw the familiar faces of his clan mates. “Who the hell was that guy?”

“Someone you need not concern yourself with. I am afraid that may happen again before the night is over….” A claw raised his painted chin till he could meet his lover’s burning gaze. “...Yasha...you look….sinful...”

InuYasha bit his lip and blushed which unfortunately caused a growl of need to come from his mate. The lord leaned into one of his delicate ears and that growl deepened. “You look like a slut. Later I will fuck you so hard you will claw out of these robes little brother....”

Shit. The shorter inu hissed at him, using the sheet of his hair to cover his blushing face. He loved it when his normally refined brother cursed. It made his erection twitch in his robes “Fucking pervert...I’m going to ride the shit out you till you beg for me to stop...”

His mate’s hand gripped his waist tightly and the space between them disappeared. Hot breath was blown over the soft flap of his ear and the demon lord shuddered aloud. “Yasha...I am going to beat your tightness till Lord Ulain can hear your screams from his palace...in just a few hours time...this Sesshomaru’s thick cock will be so deep inside you, you will feel me…. in your stomach...”

The hanyou moaned, claws scrapping down his lover’s robes. “Shit-don’t talk like that...”

“I am going to ruin you little brother...you believe your need is great now...once everyone leaves I am going to pound your tight ass until you weep at the sight of this lords cock...you are already aching for it...” Everyone was forgotten. Their robes drew indecently close and that silky voice drew even closer to his ear, the hardened weight of his lover’s arousal digging into his thigh. “You have been disrespectful to your lord dressed like this….I am going to punish you till you sob with pleasure...” 

“Ahem...” They were interrupted by InuSessha who appeared very disappointed. She leaned into them. “You both will stop this at once. Your passion is being displayed in front of the entire kingdom!”

InuYasha jumped as if he was taken aback that someone was even in the room. He looked away and his mate stood and immediately distance himself, walking towards their uncle who was also shaking his head. Escorted by Sessha, the half demon made his rounds around the room, meeting nobility from other regions, greeting humans from the villages. Everyone seemed to be ok with their bonding, save for the other Inu house who seemed determined to be rude. As one of the Inu females talked to him snidely, the shikon warrior watched his mate as he was pulled from the room to the balcony by their son. The boy seemed very excited. He excused his self and followed them. 

When he reached them he found the small half demon grinning. “The magic frog said to drink it now while it’s fresh!” Sesshomaru inspected the vial. “What is it...”

Saraku beamed. “It’s a surprise! Drink it!!”

InuYasha ruffled the pup’s hair. “What are ya up to brat..”

“Its a bonding present!!” The lord smiled lightly at their son and then to his mate. “Should your father also drink this?”

“Noo! This is just for you to drink mommy!”

“Ok ok kid. Go on, Sessho. Drink it before he starts climbing the walls.” The vial was popped and the strange colored liquid was poured down the lord’s throat. He looked down at himself and his mate frowned. “Feel something?”

“Yes...” He looked over his robes and then to his shoulder. He felt his stump itching, then burning. He gripped his mate’s shoulder. “What is happening to me...”

The alpha jumped more and poked his head in the sleeves of his mother’s robe. “It’s working!!”

Sure enough, a pale, clawed hand slowly came through the sleeve. Sesshomaru flexed his newly grown wrist and bent his fingers. His arm had grown back. He let a pain filled expression cover his face and dropped to his knees as he scooped the child in his arms. “Thank you pup...how...how did you do this...” He held him tighter...it felt so good to hold him with two arms...he now fully knew the merits of hugs. They were wonderful. Saraku laughed as his cheek was licked. “The frog man poked my finger and added my blood to some orange stuff! He said it had healing proop-proopertee-”

“Properties. This is the best present I have ever received. Thank you….” He stood and opened his arms out to his mate who fell against him and he held him tightly. “This day is going perfectly...”

“Yeah….this feels so good...” The older hanyou whispered. He had not experienced his brother’s arms around him like this. It felt like he was made to be in them. Before he could absorb the feeling further he pulled away. If he stayed any longer he was sure he’d never want to leave. “Come on kid. Let your old man help you get some cake.”

“Yay!!” The small hanyou jumped on his fathers back and waved at his mother as they walked into the ball room. Alone, Sesshomaru looked down at his new hand and smiled secretly.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter guys. The actual bonding bit will be a few chapters long so I wanted to make sure the inu smut was good ;) I'll post that soon.

It was good luck that their son seemed intent on keeping him busy and far from his mate, who was now in rare form. From a distance the hanyou caught him staring, whispering, even laughing with other alpha males at the gathering. In his heart, InuYasha was full of trepidation. Sesshomaru had always been severe…either too cold, and lately full of warmth. Today his tone suggested his past self would hate him for the choices he would make today…that submitting to him meant accepting the dark recesses of the Inu lord as his own. A small part of him….was trembling with that knowledge..a part of him wanted to escape. 

It was also good grace that when ever he began to feel that fear, the small pup beside him would squeeze his hand tighter. Those golden eyes demanded he stay and be his father…be his mother’s mate. They said you can do this…

A part of him believed that. He believed that the day would go smooth…that their bonding would be special…that he wouldn’t lessen his brother’s position. No matter how many heads shook at his passing or how much laughter filled the air as he made a comment. This was his choice. Their choice. There was a gladness in his heart when Daiska took his arm. “ Little brother…you seem to be all nerves…”

 

“If you mean scared shitless…yeah..”

“Did our beautiful brother speak to you? His heat is fierce. Many weaker men have tried to lay hands on him in the halls..” 

InuYasha growled deeply in his throat and both Saraku and Daiska jumped. “Who-“ 

“Calm yourself…they have been dealt with. You also have the lords mystified…I have come to rescue you before one of them has a foolish thought…” They looked back at the group of men behind them and their lust scared them both. The shikon warrior groaned. “ I am ready to get this over with…I have tried not to embarrass Sessho, but this is driving me up the damn wall. How long until the ceremony starts?”

“You are in luck. The sun goddess is setting as we speak. Come…” A soft music settled in the large ball room as the sunset dimmed the hue to a soft orange. Daiska led him to the center of the room where his mate stood with a cool expression. ‘Fuck he is so beautiful…’ 

A elegant hand was stretched to him and he took hold quickly. Daiska took Saraku and joined the on lookers, leaving the couple staring into each other’s eyes. “Sessho…”

“My mate…are you prepared to dance with your lord in front of our kingdom…as we have danced before in the darkness…”

 

“Yes…” He knew what that meant. The shorter warrior started to jerk away when he was seized up in a deep kiss which captured his soul completely. The entire room lay silent as a long, desperate whine came from his throat. 

Then as sudden as it was, he was pushed forward, and the music turned into a vision of ever escalating tones. Violins…guitars…the raging dips of the oboe. The sword of his lover was drawn and he dodged as it swept passed his cheek, flipping as Tesiaga drew from his side. As he dropped a foot to the floor he slashed upwards and their swords kissed in the sherbet hue of light. There was fire in his brother’s eyes…a fire of dominance…one that would not be denied in the presence of their guests. A foot was drawn under him and he was spun around and pinned to the marble floor.

The swords of his father fell and implanted themselves into the marble etching. InuYasha growled, heart growing ever erratic as the music. A clawed hand clutched his neck and his eyes grew murky red as his demon screamed in defiance. He felt his mate’s chest rumble with the deepness of his growl and it frightened him. It was bottomless, deafing…it spoke of pain if he did not submit. InuYasha clawed the floor as he attempted to free himself, but the western lord leaned into his form and whispered. “Submit to me now brother…in the faces of our kin…in the faces of our subjects and acquaintances…show them you are mine…and I will dare any of them to take you from me…I will kill every one of them…for you are mine…”

Silver bangs fell to the cool floor as the half demon went lax against everything in his spirit, and tears fell from his now golden eyes. He looked over and found their clan smiling down at him, but in his heart he felt shame. The dulled mark of his mate was bitten into with sharp fangs and the InuYasha cried out in anguish. His cries only increased the hold on his neck and he rocked to his hands and knees with his mate mounted on his back. “Ses-Sessho-maru….” 

The Inu Lord turned his head to the side as he eyed those in attendance…the ever pitching violin sharp and violent. He crawled with his brother as his prey, watching them…daring them to do anything to stop his claim…

No one dared. There was an acute savageness in the western lord’s eyes…one that spoke of need…anger…he punished the smaller Inu the way he dragged his form. It was desperate.. When no one spoke Sesshomaru sat on his knees with the now sobbing half demon and licked the bloody wound, arms wrapped tightly around him. His hips rocked into his small form, and the heat he had been withholding began to emerge. He sucked the mark until it lay plump against his lips and his lover twisted and ground into him, eyes never leaving the on lookers. Lips withdrew and InuYasha shuddered loudly body shaking against the taller form. “ I claim him as mine and mine alone…see him…and see me…I am his alpha…I am the one who represents him…”

His trembling mate turned in his arms and pressed against him deeply, his tanned skin bloodied and slick. He looked at him and tilted his head as to say, ‘Yes Yasha…you have my permission…’

 

The younger demon gripped his shoulders and seated his fangs into the pale cream of his neck, his own growl lost against his skin. Blood spilled from his painted lips and his eyes stared coldly at the crowd. When he pulled away he looked feral. “ I submit to him…I am his and his alone…when you see him…you will see me…I am his mate…he represents me…” The gruffness in his voice dimmed at those words, and he curled into his brother’s arms and allowed himself to cry…for he had lost his shame in those words..lost his fear. He felt the strong form of his lover encase him and he sobbed until his he could hear no one but the thrumming of his own heart mix with that of his mate. Though it was a happy moment, he felt no joy in his heart. He felt nothing. 

Sesshomaru licked his cheek and rocked hi00m in his arms. ‘Yasha…’

‘I’m fine…’

 

‘Are you….ashamed of this Sesshomaru…through our bond I feel you do not wish to be here…’

At this the young lord sobbed harder. ‘ I didn’t know it was going to be like that alright…’

‘You are ashamed to submit to me….’

The demon lord pulled away and his mate sat up and touched his cheeks. ‘ I’m not…I am proud to be your mate…its just…damn it Sesshomaru…I didn’t know it was going to be like that…it was…’

His mate nodded. ‘Violent…it had to be done, little brother…your demon must know that he must submit to me…and only me…and everyone in attendance must know it…they must not doubt that we are whole…I do not want anyone to doubt that I would kill for you..no one.’

At those words his InuYasha smiled a little. ‘Crazy bastard…my neck fucking hurts like hell…’

 

‘Sorry little brother…but I wanted to make sure that kiss of mine…never fades…’ Their eyes met and he found a the lord smiling with such contentment, his own smile grew. “I love you…”

Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed his bloody lips. “ And I you Yasha…let us seal our bond…and then I will apologize to this body of yours by making love to you…over and over…” 

“Sessho! Someone might have heard you!!” The puppy eared demon turned from side to side and his mate laughed. “ Our guests are gone mate..come. The ceremony is starting..’ 

*** 

Like blushing bride he walked the now quiet halls with his brother to the ceremony chambers, eyes staring down at his feet. He had been thinking of this..and only this for a month now…

Strangely now that it was here...they were finally going to bond...under the eyes of the great Inu...the young lord tried to think of other things to keep his fear at bay. If he was a fucking wreck at the open bond ceremony...how would he react when they were bound in their demons? It scared the living shit out of him. “The brats-”

“Mother will watch other Saraku and Rin while we bond...she will guard them with her life. The palace has been locked down..and our clan will stay to watch our affairs..” 

Damn it...he didn’t expect him to have any answer. The poor hanyou’s mind raced. “How long-”

Sesshomaru chuckled lightly at his lover’s distress. “I do not long it will take to complete, though did bear witness to father’s bond to Iyazoi. After the ceremony I did not see either of them for a month.”

InuYasha blush darkened. “A fucking month! “

The pale cheeks of his mate also pinkened. “Yes...father was...full of passion...it was that night that I found myself with great jealousy in my heart for your mother...the way he possessed her...he was very beautiful...I lost him as my father that night...”

The lord watched his mate’s eyes as he frowned then arched his brow and then shook his head as if he could weigh the options of what was about to happen to them. ‘No little brother...you cannot fight this battle with strategy...’

There was a pregnant pause then his mate stopped as if he might run. He scooped him in his arms. “Do not fear us little brother...this is what we want...I would be very proud if...we bonded for months on end...it would change us...make our union strong. It is not something to be afraid of...”

InuYasha laid against his chest and let out the breath he had been holding. “Right...I’m ready...”

“I know..” They walked to the large wooden door and felt the spells against the door. It opened without touch and they walked in. 

**


	24. Chapter 24

InuYoru stood against the narrow corridor walls of the preparation chamber. His moon colored eyes watched the dance of the orange candle light across the facing wall as if its ever morphing hue could still his thoughts. This was not his first time participating in a bonding. He was the unwilling witness to his beautiful sisters bonding to their disgusting uncle...he watched InuHoshin defile his sister in the eyes of their clan and their god. He listened in horror to her screams in the dark halls of the southern palace. 

Everything inside him said he should save his cousin from making the same mistake. Tell him that demons don't change...that bending his will to Sesshomaru now would be the death of his warrior spirit..

...that if he didn't run now...he would be weak to his madness...that he would cower at his rage. That the heat he felt was a trap.

Dark eyes turned to see his own mate staring at him deviously as he folded smooth linen cloth at the door. The fire from the candle light twisted and warped the jovialness in Daiska's eyes. It smoked out his playful nature and left only the darkness if his demon. And only he could see him this way. Only he could see the contents of his soul. The eastern lord arched a delicate brow. "I believe my baby brother has stolen your heart like a thief."

"Just don't want to see the kid make mistakes.."

"InuYasha is aware of the weight of his choices. "

"Then why did your stupid brother drag him like a carcass across the floor? His demon rejects this bond. Will no one tell him anything? Of his will?"

"It is his choice, Yoru..it is not our place to interfere in their bonding. The changes are kept in secrecy for a reason.." Yoru growled lightly and huffed as his mate draped over his form. In a deep whisper the taller demon growled seductively, and heat rose to his cheeks. "Are you dis satisfied with our bond...after all the years between us...never have I broken your trust...never have I forced you to bend to my will when it was not pleasurable.."

At the flutter of breath the younger inu shuddered aloud, claws clutching his mates sides. "No....never.."

The playful lord smirked. "Sesshomaru will not hurt Yasha...and if it pleases you I will speak to him after the bonding..make sure he is aware of what has transpired.."

"Daiska....swear it..." His mate whispered harshly. The young lord was always so innocent...they were the opposing sides of a beautiful coin..and this seemingly vicious demon was the most innocent heart he had ever seen. It was as if the god wrapped and angel in the robes of a demon. As his mate, Daiska often wondered how he acquired such a gift. He was no saint. It was a blessing from the great demon that his angel kept his word and stayed by his side after their bonding. Yoru saw his deformities and loved him anyway. He was his most precious gift from the great demon. His light.

With a longing sigh Daiska raised his thumb to stroke the tear threatening decent from beautiful black lashes. "I swear to do anything you ask of me as I have done since our bonding, twilight. This is a happy time for Yasha and Sesshomaru..do not weep for them. Yasha will be his light as you are forever mine.."

*** 

At the other end of the curved preparation chamber, Inu Sessha and Inu Bara made spell parchments a mixed oils. They too were concerned about the ritual. Bara clicked the doused wooden spoon against the oil bowl. "Beautiful aunt...do I worry because of the look in my nephews eye or because it is a look that has never graced my own.."

The old demoness smiled. "Perhaps both. Some of us hold a darkness not meant to be shared.."

The blue haired demon chuckled. "Perhaps you are right..is my lord the type who should share? I have raised him as my own and still fear the depth of his anger..."

 

Sessha nodded as she painted the parchment. "Only time can provide the answer. My perfect son has a broken spirit..It is still unclear if the seed of my mates can seal it. It requires a hidden sacrifice which may be too great for the hanyou..."

"I have prayed to the great Inu for the bond. Perhaps he will have mercy on them and ease the burden.."

The great demoness nodded and gathered the scrolls. "For their sakes I pray you are right."

With almost sad smiles they took the remaining supplies and headed into the ritual chambers. As they entered they were met by the other clan mates. Sassha was sitting with her hands held out, a deep wisp of smoke between them. Sessha joined her in the incantations as the wisps billowed. As they chanted whispers of spells, Bara and Kasha walked the deep circle of the center, oil pouring from their jars. They two joined the chanting, all glowing eyes and deep growls. 

From the inner darkness Daiska appeared, laying thin ribbons of clothe around the massive fur. His movements were like the swirling clouds, dipping in and out of the glowing center. Changing. Dancing. His long, black hair flowed in the billowing smoke like gusts of strong wind, turning the silver shimmer into a mirage of the large moon above. 

Yoru stepped into the center with a mass of thick beads, his equally vibrant eyes peering up at the now visible moonlight. The beads began to smoke as if they burned of fire against his his skin, but the young lord kept his eyes upward to the strong essence of light and the beads began to break under his claws. One by one they dropped to the fur against the stone and melded into its surface. His tone was direct and ever reaching out of the expansive opening...the very air began to vibrate with the deafening silence of the howl...and as he was joined by Yoko, Hoshin, and Marak the tone elevated to the very voice of the great dog. 

It shook their beings...speared light into their demons...and one by one they stepped back and kneeled till the circle was complete. Claws linked, they bowed and blinked, the strong rise of vibrant moonlight gracing their forms in sparkling flecks of silver and white. There was a collective sigh of pleasure in the presence of the Great Inus spirit. 

Inu Sessha smiled. "It is time..no matter what happens..give them the respect given to you and honor our lords presence.."

They nodded in agreement. As if beckoned the two entered and the hall was assaulted by the powerful fire of the Great demon. The western lords walked as if transfixed to the light. The gods words flowed from Sesshomaru's lips as he disrobed his mate and claimed his bond mark. Tears pooled in the young demons eyes. They turned and collapse against the massive fur. It had begun.  
***

When they walked through the doors both found themselves assaulted by moonlight. InuYasha lifted his foot from the stone and found it covered in warm oil. The entire chamber floor was covered in a pool of it. "What the hell?"

Sesshomaru also appeared perplexed. As they walked forward he clutched his mates hands in hesistation. "Little brother...mind your tongue...we stand in the presence of the Great dog...."

"What? I cant see a damn thing-"

"Do not look with your hanyou eyes...he stands before us...allow your demon to see..." Through their bond InuYasha could feel his brother growing excited and fearful. The air seemed alive with that energy as well. 

 

He was scared shitless. Somewhere in this room the great dog- their fucking god was staring at him, and he couldnt see a damn thing. He also couldnt smell him. The heat had doused his senses...

 

He tried to pull his demon forward, but fear held him back. 'Damn it...come on...dont fuck this up....I cant embarrass Sesshomaru right now...' 

 

But he was scared. Scared of who he was when his demon was loose. Every time the bastard came out he forgot who he was...who he cared about...

In truth he wasnt even sure if his youki agreed to this bonding...it flared when his crazy brother took his submission...what if his demon didnt want to bond with Sesshomaru?

As if he could feel his mind, his mate stroked his palm with cool fingers and squeezed lightly. "I love all of you little brother...your demon must come out now...do not fear...I will protect him..." 

 

There was a gasp. The western lord suspected it was one of their clan mates. It mattered not. He was not ashamed of his mate and didnt care if anyone knew he loved him deeply. Not even the Great Inu. 

His normally cocky brother seemed meek at his declaration. "Sesh..." 

He knew his mate suffered from insecurities about his demon. Being half demon was a burden the world created with cold words. He swore to rectify that mistake. With a small smile the western lord squeezed his hand tighter. InuYasha looked up with murky eyes. "I swear it Yasha. I will not let anything happen to him or you.. Now free him...do not keep the Great Inu waiting..."

With a weak smile the shikon warrior sniffed. "All right..." 

He tried again. Harder. He screamed to the beast inside. 'Let Sesho take care of us..let him see us.." The harder he pressed the more his fever returned till he felt like he was in the very depths of hell. The hanyou dropped to his knees and his hands covered the from if hus kimono as bith his arousal and demon began peaking from within. "Damn it come out!!"

"InuYasha...." At his side his mate too dropped to his knees and took him in his arms. Against his ear he whispered, "Come out Yasha" "I love you..." "My beautiful mate..." 

The whites of the warrior's eyes bled red and purple. His teeth extended. Markings of violet carved his face, and all in attendance gasped as InuYasha cried out and his demon broke free.

Sassha scooted back to the chambers edge and even InuMarak stepped back. Who the hell was his brother Yasha? He had never seen such a Inu transformation. He appeared more beast than demon.

The youki of InuYasha heard none of this as he was gripped firmly by his mate who found his own heat stirring at his mates power. The lord licked his cheek and growled seductively against thick silver mane. "So beautiful little brother...your markings are just like fathers...what a strong demon you are...your fangs have grown so much since our last battle....you smell sinful..." 

The youki grunted as his eyes attempted to still the vibrations. As they stilled, his eyed eyes beheld the great inu. In the center of the chamber a tall inu with a mass of black hair and black and gold marking stood watching him with cold eyes. He seemed to wear the same fire rat cloth that the hanyou would wear, but dark swirls of smoke trailed its edges. Yasha let out a warning growl at the creature, but was silenced by his mates own. The creature spoke. "You come to me on this great moon to bond with this creature...."

Sesshomaru frowned. "I gladly bond with this beautiful Inu..."

The great Inu scowled. "Beautiful? I see a beast.."

At this the western lord growled deeply and pushed his mate behind him. "He is more beautiful than any Inu here...including yourself! I would gladly die for his honor against anyone who would disrespect him. Even you..."

 

InuSessha hissed. "My son!! You dare threaten your maker-"

The black haired demon cut her off. "He is sure of his words. Foolish creature. I speak to him, not the likes of you. What a mangled thing you are..how dare you subject this poor hanyou to your filth..."

Golden eyes widened with horror and understanding. The great Inu could see his true demon. He was the beast..the filthy creature attempting to bond its imperfect soul to a pure spirit. 

Before he could speak of forgiveness his mate stood on shaky legs growled low in his throat. "He is mine...everything that is mine is beautiful in my eyes. I don't throw things away because it has a few scrapes. He is my mate, fucker. Damn straight I come to bond with him. "

The great Inu smirked. "You are strong little hanyou..but what happens when his darkness is released again? What happens when he holds your will and you can no longer defy him as your alpha?"

Seshomaru looked down at his hands and found they were trembling. What if his brother could not accept this burden...what if he left? At the very thought the great lord found he could not cope. A deep pain formed in his stomach and sprang forth guilty tears of anguish. He felt ashamed...debased infront of his kin and they had not even finished the ritual. He had shamed InuYasha infront of their god..his ugliness...how sure he was that his brother was the deformed one. How easily he forgot who he was..

InuYasha felt he was losing his control in the wake of his anger. How dare this bastard hurt his brother. Make him cry. "You need your fucking eyes checked asshole!! Sesshomaru is fucking beautiful! See any of these bastards adopting human kids?! See any one of them feeding the human villages or forgiving people who have hurt them? He is not a fucking saint and neither am I. I should kick your ass for making him cry!! Now are we going to do this or what?!"

Everyone gasped. No one had ever spoken to the Great Inu that way...they all had been tested in this way...but no one rejected what the great Inu said ever..the smell of fear spread across the room, but none dared speak. There was a long pause before the black haired Inu sighed. "My child...I am very sorry for upsetting your mate..I merely wished to test him. Long have I watched InuSesshomaru deal with his inner demon...your words are true. Under your care he has flourished to be a great lord...which is why I ask..why would you submit your will to him when he cannot care for himself? Surely you know that you are Alpha. You should take your rightful position and continue to nurture him."

InuYasha looked down at his brother. Seemly lost in his tears of moonlight. Could Seshomaru ever be his true alpha..they had spoken of this before...and while he was working very hard to maintain his mental state, the western lord was broken. Would giving him more power even help?

He didnt care. He loved this life they were creating. Damn the Great Inu. Damn anyone who said it wasnt the way it was suppose to be. With that defiance in his spirit, the half demon dropped to his knees before his brother and presented his bond mark. "He is my alpha. I submit to him with no fucking regrets." Red eyes stared into watery gold and a smile fell around long fangs. 

Sesshomaru gasped. "Yasha..."

 

The great demon smile. "You both have passed your trials. I bless this union and gift you both with a fruitful bond.." Hands stretched, the black haired Inu poured power over the pair. Red eyes flashed almost white gold. InuYasha's demon roared as his fangs retracted and red markings lined his eyes. Sesshomaru shook as he watched the transformation. His brother was beautiful before, but this new form was stunning. His markings almost glowed. The soft fur of his puppy ears peaked to a crimson tip, and his lips grew supple and soft. When the hanyou opened his eyed they were like the faintest sunset. He was so beautiful the lord felt he was in the presence of another, greater god. He started to bow but his mates cheeks flushed pink. "Sesh...your hair....your eyes are like starlight...."

Sure enough his hair was like fine silk and his markings were lined with gold and vibrant red. His power even seemed to increase by ten fold. The small stream which he knew was their shared consciousness became a thick gold thread. He felt like a new demon. These were the blessings of bonding with this pure inu. 

He turned to the great Inu and saw him smiling. "You are a blessed demon because of this haynou InuSeshomaru. Cherish him."

"With all that I am..."

The bright light of the Great Inu hovered in the room before entering the opening and resting above. With the light not evading their senses, the two became aware of their clan sitting with wide eyes. InuSessha was most displeased with her son. She growled. "Yasha claim your mate before I give him dreams of hellfire..."

 

Sesshomaru smirked. "I think not mother. We will finish our bonding in the chambers I have prepared. Come, Yasha..." Before he could protest the crazy lord scooped him up in his arms and jumped through the moon opening in the center of the room like a bride. InuYasha cursed. "Fuck Sesh, couldnt you have used the door? Crazy bastard."


	25. Chapter 25

From below InuSesha growled. Only her perfect son would try to leave when the ceremony was not finished. With a wave of her fingers she drew them back down into the room. Sesshomaru growled. "Mother-'

"Finish the ceremony then you may leave." 

The young lords blushed. "Have we not debased ourselves enough for your entertainment?"

InuYasha agreed. "Yeah old lady we are done here-"

The demoness sighed. "You will respect your clan and complete this ritual. Even if this Sesha must make you..." she watched magic drain human sensibilities from them and sighed. She really hoped they would so this willingly. Not even her beloved son was above this formality. It as a rite of passage, a sign of their bond. It showed their clan mates what it as made of and what to be wary of when it came to the two of them. So far their behaviour did not favor their union. It would be passion that saved them tonight and hopefully a life time.

The western lord's eyes went wide and he clutched his mate as the thoughts of maintaining his brothers respect and virtue died away and left nothing but he desire to asauge his heat. In Yasha felt this too as he grew fascinated with the glow of the moon. He was so taken aback by its glow the shikon warrior didn't even blink as his robes fell to the furs. Eyes wide, soul as heavy as the light above, he stood with crimson rising in his orbs. A pant from his lips...a gust of heat spilling from his form...the haynou's pale neck tilted to the side as his mates now nude form draped over his back. A mass of silver fell back as his head laid against the cream of the lord's shoulder, and his world laid above in the shifting textures of the moon. Transfixed by his stirring senses, like a child he stood, bathed in the light of his great demon...

How strange...there was a smoke like substance billowing near, but he could not make out the scent..his body stood numb, though he was aware his bond mark was bitten and blood flowed down his chest. What were those murmorings he heard...the flicker of light that tried to distract him from the moon light haunting. What were these words coming from his lips?

"My Lord...my alpha.."

"You tremble with it...so lost in your need to castrate your dominance before me...to honor your lord...so bold in your innocence...a blessed sacrifice you make this night...I will devour you and deflower your innocence..."

Heated skin touched his own and with ease the half demon fell to his knees. He gasped at the touch and the muffle of his demon popped. The light, the scent, the whispers grew loud and stark. With fear the hanyou turned around and met the glowing gaze of the inu god. Silver mane...eyes made of pure moonlight. Who was this ethereal creature who looked like his mate but held such promises of violent passions in his eyes?

The half demon was stunned by his deep stare. Stunned in such a way that he trembled. His heart was pounding..his breath stolen. The moonlight hallowed the holy head of his capture and tears fell freely from wide eyes. Moved by the sheer weight of the creatures presence, Inu Yasha raised a clawed hand to touch the silk strands cascading from alabaster skin. The strands fell between his claws like water and sparkled like diamonds. The motion caused tears to well in his eyes and trickle down his collarbone. Such a beauty wanted him...to bond with him...

Sesshomaru pressed him into the furs with his body and the sensual purr of his words fell on the soft flap of his lovers ear. "I have waited long to see you like this...aching for me...weeping at the sight of this lord..." The haynou gasped at the touch of their skin, breathe mere puffs in the moonlit air.

"Ahhh...." he gasped as warm fingers stroked over his bond mark, and his own captured his sex and stroked it to release the delicious pressure of his desire. Seed ran down his thighs like milky tributaries and pooled around the dripping, quivering flesh of his entrance. 

"Sessho...please..." the young lord shuddered, and cared little to the silent, invisible crowd who could hear his begging. He would do anything. Say anything to make this creature love him. Tanned legs stretched wide in a silent offering. He would be a sacrifice for this god. He would give him everything he asked. 

Sesshomaru moaned at the sight. So slick...his mates need spilled like a river between them in his arousal. He watched as he unashamedly stroked the thickness of his sex and felt his need grow to heights that frightened him. He had to have him. 

Was this to be his mate's form? Eyes like the sunset before the moon peered into the sky....skin made of white gold and beautiful crimson markings..the grain of his voice a pitch deeper like a dip of honey in a pool of chocolate...the large curve of his beautiful cock thick and glistening..the scent of his heat so powerful his entire form shook with need..he was made for a god.

Rituals and bonds were forgotten. He...a mere mortal...he would feast on flesh meant for the gods no matter the price. "Yasha...I am sorry...please forgive me.." he whispered to his glossy eyed mate as he lined his painfully erect sex with the wetness that damned him. He knew he was not worthy...but he could no longer hold his desire. The reddened tip penetrated the tightness and they both cursed the heavens in sinful reverance. Claws streaked vibrant tears of blood down smooth skin. "Fuck!!" 

"Yessss!!" The demon lord hissed, trembling at the delicious tightness as it contracted and forced his seed to spill from his shaft. Without warning he speared into his fiery prison with unnatural force and his hanyou mate screamed in pleasure. "Goddamitsessho-maru!!"

The half demons entire frame raised from the furs in attempt to take more of his girth, but a strong grip held his slickness in place as his mate sat between his legs and taunted his ache with heavy, long strokes."Yasha...I have dreamed of this moment and nothing else...you are the most beautiful jewel in existence.." he heard him whisper, but lost thought as the hot tip skimmed his prostate. "Please!!

"How beautiful you are...begging for it. Have what you desire mate..." And the the older inu release his hold and hissed as his entire world was lost in hellfire. They fit in a way that was ungodly to the great Inu Lord. He felt the thickness of his shaft entrapped behind the vice of his viciously tight opening and whimpered, golden eyes mere flecks in the darkened room. "Damn it little brother-" With a swift thrust he punctured the source of his damnation and practically sobbed as liquid fire spilled over his cock.

"Fuck-not there!" InuYasha cried out, claws laying ruin to the top of the furs. His sun kissed skin flexed as the large sex penetrated his heat and dragged up across his sweet spot. His body twisted and ragged breaths came from him as he fought his demon which desperately needed this. Screamed for more. The younger Inu's eyes blazed with the depth of their joining...his body arced and struggled against the hands that gripped him, but his brother would not let him go so easily. That heated flesh drew back then hammered into his heat in it never had. Something inside him had been punctured by the fat tip of his lovers sex and his heat seemed to spill from that opening "God damn it!"

"Fuck Yasha- so wet-" The crazy demon was lost. His hips made a rythm of their own, fucking his mates heat so thuroughly they scooted on the fur covered floor and their moans and howls of pleasure echoed in the chamber. His hanyou mate whinned so deeply when he drew back...his tightness tugged at him...demanding he stay and fuck him properly. Sesshomaru was drunk...enraged...his demon spilled from within and he covered the young demon with his slick body as he forcefully took his pleasure. "Ahhfuuuck-"

"Take it Yaashaa-take your lords cock-thats it...open wider-"

The shikkon warrior gasped as his mate met the depth of his heat with aggression, seed spilling from his shaft as it smacked the abs between them. Never had he felt his mate so deeply...with every slap of his mates hips his cock slammed into the small opening inside him and hit the walled mound with so much force he was blind with pleasure. Mouth open, the poor hanyou sobbed at the moonlight, feet sinking into porcelain calves. "Im coming!!"

 

The older inu shuddered aloud, hips rolling as he nailed his mate into fur and stone. He watched the poor hanyou jerk and gasp as he forced his mating basin to take the sobbing head of his cock with ruined resolve. He too felt his orgasm approaching, and apologized with kisses and nips as his strokes grew rigid and violent. "YASHA-COME FOR ME-"

 

InuYasha screamed as he came suddenly and clawed down his mates arms in shock. Seed jetted from his manhood and his entire frame raised in the sheer intensity of it. He felt his lover slam into his tensing opening and no sooner did the thick knot stretch its way inside did he come again. "Sesshofuckk!!!"

"Mate..I love you-I love you so much-" Sesshomaru shuddered all over as his mates tight heat drained cum from his throbbing manhood. He was so very tight and his womb so small. It gripped the head of his sex and spilled delicious wet fire. His hips could do nothing but continue to pump seed into it until his demon was certain he was with cub. He soon collapsed against his trembling mate and licked the thick tears streaming from his eyes. "I am sorry Yasha...have I hurt you.."

InuYasha curled into his embrace. He had never felt such intense pleasure...never had his brother touched him in that place. He felt fear and excitement in his heart..and how he came the bastard's command...it was if he had no will of his own...that scared him most of all. And it all happened why everyone watched. He felt so fucking embarrassed. If he could he would cower in his arms forever.

Sesshomaru frowned. His mate as not hurt...he could feel that much from their bond. No...his beautiful hanyou cowered in shame at how exposed they were now...how their clan mates witness him screaming in the height of ecstasy. Little did he know...there were jealous eyes all around them. He looked up and smiled. Their dear sister and playful brothers couldnt even meet his eyes. 

InuHoshin coughed and scratched through his mane. "What he hell was that lovey dovey bullshit? I waited on you bastards and you dissappointed me!"

The western lord smirked. "I am sorry uncle...it would appear that InuYasha brings out that side of this Sesshomaru..."

InuYoku sniffled. "It was beautiful...my cousin is very loved. If this Yokus mate held her so possessively she might die of happiness.."

Hoshin growled. "See what youve done?!"

Yoko and Sasha agreed. Sasha covered her mouth as she looked down. "My beautiful brother was full of passion...I too am jealous of Yasha..."

Yoko blushed but didnt speak. It seemed all he alphas in attendance were irritated now that the display had put them in he dog house. Sesshomaru chuckled and looked down at his now smirking little brother. Hear that little brother...your beauty has left our clan envious..."

InuYasha bit his lip. That seemed to calm his fear a little. "Its because you are a fein."

Sesshomaru shook his head and kissed his reddened lips. "Its because you are so exquisite."


End file.
